MY vision of CSI Las Vegas season one
by Lexi1981
Summary: has a CSI that I made up along with all season one character. Destiny is also Sara best friend since college. For relationships there will be a little GSR (Grissom and Sara) and Destiny's and David. you will also learn about Destiny twin sister and they half-sister Dakota who moves in with Destiny. it is episode based but different story lines for most, few are close vision on tv
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

* Note in my vision of CSI Las Vegas there is three female crime scene crime scene investigators and their names are Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle and Destiny Kupp-Kessler ( she has two last names), but she only goes by Destiny Kessler. She also has a twin sister named Danielle and half-sister named Dekota.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters that are on the Las Vegas show. But I did make Up Destiny Kessler, twin sister Danielle and half sister Dekota.

Chapter one: Pilot

Grissom gets to the crime scene at 7642 Carpenter Street, Las Vegas, and walk into the house and over to where Jim Brass is waiting for him at the entrance to the master bedroom. Jim starts walking into the master bedroom and Gil walks into the master bedroom behind him. Brass points to the bathroom and Gil Grissom walks into the bathroom and he sees a male in his early forty laying dead in his bathtub and he has a bullet hole on his chest.

"Do you think it Suicide, Gil?"

"I am not sure that he killed himself Jim, but by the smell he has been died awhile."

Gil Grissom stop talk and kneel down in front of the bathtub to get a closer look at the Victim and puts on a pair of latex gloves. Then Gil leans in close to the victim and he sees that bugs are crawling on the dead body. Which cause him to smile as he grabs a tweezer out of his kit and he picks a pupa up with the tweezer.

"I just pulled a pupa stage three off the body."

"Gil I'm not an entomologist speak English"

"Third stages of lava metamorphosis."

"That is a maggot and the body stinks."

"He has been died for seven days now, Jim."

Gil then notices the tape recorded in the man left hand. He slower takes the tape recorded out of the victim left hand. He then rewinds the tape to the beginning and hits the play button. Jim and Gil then listen to what is on the tape, which is this my name is Royce Harmon. I am forty-one years old and I live at 7642 Carpenter Street, Las Vegas and I'm going to kill my self. Please forgive me family, I never want to cause you any pain. By the time the tape has finished playing the coroner has arrived and Gil helps the coroner put the victim body into the van, so the coroner can take the body to the lab. Once the coroner leaves to take the body to the lab, Gil finishes process the evidence and then takes evidence back to the lab. After Gil checked the evidence into the crime lab evidence locker, Gil Grissom left the lab and he goes to the house that mother of the victim lives at and he talks to the victim mom and Sister. The mother of the victim, tells Grissom the voice on the tape was not her son. Back at the Lab Holly Gribbs pull her car into the parking lot and then pull into the first open spot. She puts the car into park and then she turns the car off and take the keys out off the ignition. Holly's get out of the car and opens the back door on the drive side and gets her kit out. She closes the drive and back doors of her car. She then heads into the crime lab and goes straight to Grissom office. When she walks into Gil Grissom office, she looks around the office and sees bugs in jars and also see a fetal pig in a jar. Grissom walks into his office and notices the new CSI, he walks up behind Holly and top her on the right shoulder. Holly turns around and looks at the person that just top her on the shoulder.

"Are you Gil Grissom?"

"Yes and are you Holly Gribbs?"

"Yes that is I and I need to sign my waiver, so I can start working tonight."

Gil Grissom picks up the work waiver and a pen off his desk. He then gives Holly the pen and the waiver. She takes the waiver and pen from Grissom and sing the waiver. Holly then gives the pen and waiver to Grissom as Jim Brass walks into Grissom office. Meanwhile, in the Locker room Destiny Kessler is sitting on the bench and she is looking at her right wrist along with the black wrist brace on it. She is thinking about the event that cause her to hurt her wrist, it happened eight weeks ago today, when she got back to her apartment in San Francisco from working a hard case of a serial rapist and killer, the case causes her to pull a triple shift. But it was worth it because she had matched the DNA from the semen to a cop that work for SFPD. She did the interview with him, but he hired a very tough lawyer who got him released on the fact that the only evidence that the CSI had was that he had sex with the latest victim. When she headed home, she did not realize that the cop had been following her home. Once she got home all that she wanting to do was took a fast shower and go to bed. She was just about to get into the shower when someone grabs her and throw her onto the floor. As soon as she saw it was the cop that the DNA matches from her case she starts to reach for her gun, which was laying on the floor by the dirty cloth she just took off. The guy saw this and stamp on her right wrist and it made a loud creak nosie and it start hurting really bad. He kneels down on her lags and tie her foot together, but at that some time Sara Sidle walks up to Destiny's apartment and sees the door open, she calls the crime lab and tells them to sent a police officer to Destiny Kessler place right a way . Sara draws her gun and walk into her friend's apartment and she sees the bathroom door is open and a guy is tie Destiny feet together.

"Sara Sidle SFPD stops what you are doing and put you hands in the air."

At this Point of the memory Destiny's gets brought back into the present day when Warrick, Nick and Catherine come into the Locker room and walks over to her.

" Destiny's you are not thinking about the last case that you work on in San Francisco again are you?"

"Yes, Nick I am."

" Is that why you move here?"

"No Warrick, I had put in for a transfer six months before that even happened."

"Did you hear Nick just finish his hundred cases and now is a-level 3 CSI!"

" No I did not Warrick and that is great Nick. Warrick tonight, will be you hundred case right?"

" Yes it will be."

Just then Jim Brass and Holly Gribbs walk into the locker room and walks up to Warrick and stop beside him. Destiny, Catherine, Nick and Warrick stop talking and the four of them notice Jim Brass is with a young lady with red hair.

" Warrick you are with Holly Gribbs the lady who is standing next to me and please keep an eye on Holly why she is dusting for finger paints at a crime scene, which is a Burglary. Destiny and Catherine you are on a 426 Sexual Assault on a little girl, she at Sunset Hospital. Nick's you are with Grissom on 420 Homicide, you are to meet him in his office.

Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Destiny grab their kits out of their lockers and then walk out of the locker room. Nick walks with Warrick, Holly, Catherine and Destiny till they reach Grissom office. Warrick, Holly, Catharine and Destiny head out to the parking to Destiny and Warrick assign Crime lab suv. A short time later as Warrick is driving Holly to her first crime scene his Cellphone goes off, Warrick flips his cellphone open and takes the call. When they reach the house the Burglary happened at, he pulls up at the crime scene and stop the suv.

"Holly, I need to take care of a personal problem can you handle this on your own?

"Sure, It is not like I need a babysitter it a simple burglary and I just have to dust for prints is all."

"Cool, call me when you are finish and I will come and pick you up. I should be the four number in the coworker group on your newly issued cellphone."

"Yes you are, after Nick and before Destiny."

"Yes that me, I need to get going."

"Ok, I just need to get my kit."

Holly opens the back door of the suv on the passenger side and grabs her crime scene kit. She then close the door and walks toward the house. At the sometime Warrick takes off and he drives toward the strip. Five minutes later in the house that the crime happened in, Holly is dusty for paints when someone walks into the room, she turns around to see who is there and she sees an African-American guy who is pointing a gun at her. She does not even have time to reach for her gun when the guy shoots her and Holly falls to the floor. Later that evening at the end of the night shifts Nick, Destiny, Warrick and Catherine are in the break room talking when Jim Brass and Gil Grissom walks into the break room with grim looks on their faces.

(Yell) The night shift is pulling a double, because Holly Gibber has been shoot and is in surgery and she might not pull through. Warrick you are on leave till a full report of your whereabout is done."

Brass's turn around and walk out of the break room slamming the break room door behind him. Gil Grissom hands out assignments to Catherine, Nick and Destiny and then walks out of the break room. Nick, Destiny and Catherine look up from their assignments and looks at Warrick.

"Warrick you were suppose to be with Holly, way was she alone?"

"I know Catherine, But I had a very imported personal issue that came up, that I had to take care of right away. I ask if she was all right with me leaving and she say yes."

"Then you call one of us to come and take your place Warrick's, you never leave a CSI one alone, not even if they say they are ok with it, what where you thinking?"

"I do not know Destiny, I made a mistake. I am going to go and talk to Grissom, see all of you later."

Nick, Catherine and Destiny watch Warrick walk out of the break room and walk down the hall till he is out of sight. Then the three remaining CSI started checking to see if any of them are working on the same assignment, but they all have different cases.


	2. Chapter 2: Cool Change

Chapter two: Cool Change  
The fellow Night Gil Grissom walks into the break room and looks at Catherine, Nick and Destiny. Gil Grissom's see that all of the CSI looks tired and all of them are drinking large cups of coffee. He also notices that Destiny's has her wrist brace off and is icing her right wrist, which is a little swollen. Destiny's notices that Grissom has came into the break room and hands him the form that say she passes her yearly firearm test and Gil takes the form from Destiny left hand and looks at it. He then puts the form at the bottom of the one case assignment that is in his left hand.

"Good evening everyone and to let the three of you know, as of now I am the acting supervise of the graveyard shift and Jim Brass is now back being a Homicide Detective. We are only working a single case tonight and that is the Holly Gribbs Shooting case. Nick's I need you to go to the hospital and collect the bullets the Surgeon removed from Holly, because they are evidence in an active Homicide case. Destiny and Catherine I want you at the crime scene.  
"And what are you going to be working on Gil?  
" Catherine's as of tonight we are a CSI short so, I have call Sarah Sidle's for the San Franciscan crime lab to do the investigate and report on Warrick Brown's whereabout. Sara's is also transfer to the Las Vegas crime lab full time and I have to be at the lab when she gets her.

"Catherine can you driver to the scene?"  
"Sure, Destiny, is your right wrist bothering you?"  
"Yes a little, I think the firearm test, aggravate the wrist."  
"You think the firearm test could have be postpone till your wrist was full healed."  
"It was, Nick. I was suppose two days before leaving San Franciscan, but my supervise in San Franciscan and Jim Brass allowed me to postpone till this morning, but no late then this morning."  
"Let get to work now!"  
"(Nick, Catherine and Destiny) Ok, Grissom."

Destiny takes the ice off her right wrist and puts her wrist brace back on. Then Nick, Catherine and Destiny's stand up and walks out of the break room. Then the three of them go to the locker room and get their kits. Nick, Destiny and Catherine walk outside to the parking lot then Nick gets in his crime lab suv and Catherine and Destiny gets into Catherine crime lab suv. Then they take off and head towards the hospital and the crime scene. On the ride to the crime scene Destiny is thinking about how hard the last seven and half weeks in Las Vegas have been for her, when she asks to be transfer to the Las Vegas Crime lab. She thought it would make her life easy by not being in the same state as her Father was doing his time in a mental hospital for the crime insane and that it would help put testify in the court case along with her twin Sister Danielle and half-sister Dakota ( who is 16 years old) on how they father sexual asserted them as children behind her, but it did not help at all. The reason for this is her best friend Sara Sidle the one person she could trust to talk about it with is no longer in the same state or town, until today. The only reason she and Danielle even went to the police and turn they father in was because Dakota, come over to her apartment and was cry one night after he had sexual assert her four times in a row. She no longer was able to keep what her father was doing a secret, because her sister should not have to go through it. She knows Foster care was not the best, because she was in fostered care for a short while after they father beat her up, but they lie and tell the social worker that he only physical assert her and Daniella, because at the time Destiny's did not want people to know that an elite gymnast with a chance of being the next Olympic gold medal in gymnastic was being sexual assert, abuse was bad enough. She hopes that her sister will luck out and gets to be in a nice home. She luck out after two different homes, when Bill and Jillian Stokes (Nick Stokes Parent) take her and her twin sister in as fostered children for the four years they were in high school. She stops thinking about what she had been through when Catherine parks the car at the crime scene.

"Destiny will you dust the door for finger paints and I will process the area the shooting happened at."  
"Sure Catherine."

Destiny and Catherine gets out of the suv and grab their kits, then close the doors of the suv. The two ladies' CSI then walks up the sidewalk and Destiny stop at the door to the house and puts a pair of latex gloves on and then opens the door. Catherine heads into the house and Destiny gets to work dusting the door for prints. Meanwhile at the lab Nick is at ballistic with Bobby Dawson who is running the bullet to see what type it is. At the sometimes Sarah Sidle is interview Warrick Brown on way he left Holly Gribbs alone at the scene.

"Warrick, you do know the right way to clear a Crime scene?"  
"Yes, I do know the right way to clear a crime scene."  
"Then way did you leave Holly Gribbs alone on her first day?"  
"As I told Grissom I had a personal Issues that came up that I had to take care of right away. Way should it matter, I was left alone all the time when I was a CSI one."  
"It matters because Holly Gribbs die on the operation table. Were you in a casino when you were on the clock, it says here in your personnel file that you have a gamble problem?  
"No, I do not have a gamble problem."  
"You are not telling me the truth, I have you on video in the Rampark Casino, during the time you were supposed to be with Holly Gribbs."  
"Whatever!"  
Warrick stands up and walks out of the interrogated room and he slams the door closed behind him. Sara writes down in her notes that Warrick got mad at her when she told him that she had him on tape at the Rampark casino and when she asks him if he had a gamble problem. At the sometime, at the Crime Scene Catherine had just found a pager and Holly's gun lying on the ground. Also Destiny has just finish dusting for paints and is putting her supply away. The two of them gather up the evidence they have found and put it into the suv and then get into the suv and Catherine drives to the lab. Once back at the lab Catherine has Destiny paint the gun for finger paints and then Catherine takes the gun to Bobby Dawson, while Destiny runs the finger paints through AFIS. At the sometime Sara comes into the computer lab and sit down next to her.

"Destiny, how are you doing?"  
" (Look up for the screen and smile) Ok, I miss talking to you face to face. It was just not the same talking to Nick about my family and life Issue, seeing that it has been ten you since we talk about that stuff."  
"That because when you did talk or see him or his family you want them to think that it is no longer bothering you."  
"We have a match to the other finger paint on Holly's gun it belongs to Jerrod Copper. "  
" let go tell Brass and Grissom then Destiny."

The two girls get up and walk out of the room and walk to Grissom office to let Grissom and Brass know about Jerrod Copper paints being on Holly's gun. Sara also hands Grissom her report on Warrick.

"A Jerrod Copper shot Holly Gribbs with her own gun.  
"Thanks for letting Grissom and I know that Destiny and I will go bring him in."

Jim Brass's walk out of Grissom office and close the door behind him. Destiny cellphone start ringing. She takes the cellphone of her hip and sees it is her younger half-sister calling. She answers her cellphone and walks out of Grissom office. Sara close the office door and Grissom and her start discussion her finding on Warrick Brown. The next day in the hallway Warrick is sitting on a bench when Grissom walks up to him and takes a set next to him.

"What did the head of the lab say Grissom?"  
"He want me to fire you, but I am not going to fire you, but I am going to help you get over your gamble problem, Warrick."  
"Thanks Grissom."  
" I will see you at work tonight."  
"See you tonight Grissom."

Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown stand up and the two of them walk out of the lab together and over to their cars and head home to get some sleep, before the night shrift starts.


	3. Chapter 3: Crate and Burial

Chapter Three: CRATE 'N BURIAL ( There are a few differentness in my vision then the vision that was on TV)  
Greg Sanders is walking down the hallway towards the break room holding a folder in his right hand. When he gets to the break room and sees one of the women CSI is setting in a chair with her back to the door. He walks up to the women that has medium length brown hair.

"Destiny I get your results for the DNA on the blood from the hit and run you and that new CSI is working on.  
"(Sara turns around in her chair) To start with I am not Destiny's and I go by, Sara Sidle not the new female CSI, Greg!"  
"Then where is Destiny?"  
"Right here, do you get mine and Sara DNA results yet?"  
"Yeah right here, and do the two of you know that you look like each other?"  
"(Both ladies) What, we do not look like each other Greg!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"The only think Destiny and I have in common is that we both have brown eyes!"  
" I am only 5"8, without heels.  
"How tell is Sara then?"  
"I am 5"9 and I also wight 107 pounds, Greg!"  
"Then how much do you wight Destiny's?"  
"I only wight 98 pounds."  
"Also the two of you both have the same hair color and it is almost the same length, Destiny being a few inches longer (come to her chest in length). In addition, both of you have almost the same eye shapes and space between the eyes too. Along with your noses looking like there is the same size and shape and that your lips look like they are the same size too. Both of you look like you could be sisters."  
"We are not sister Greg!"  
"And we are not relation to each other. Sara's and I are friends that all Greg!"  
"The DNA results now, Greg?"  
"Fine Sara, I have found four DNA types, Three Female and one men."  
" There were only two females in the car that was hit."  
"Sara the hair's that you found in the back seat says that there was a third female in the car and there were also a few male hairs too that belong to one person."  
"So she left behind a piece of the guy that hint the car and then kidnap a girl and then he fled the scene."  
"Yes Destiny's, also the DNA from the male, I got a match from the hair and it belongs to a Chip Rundle."  
"What is he in the system for?"  
"Sara's, he in the system for attempting a hit and runs and also trying to kidnaping someone, but a cop drive by and he sees what was happen and follow him. Chip started a car chase and he ended up crushing his car and the cop arrested him. He was released from jail three months ago. That not all the DNA from the female I get a hit on was Lauren Garris; which is the person he was trying to kidnap last time?  
" I will go tell Gil Grissom we need Nick, Warrick, Catherine and his help on this case."  
" Ok, Sara. I will call Brass's and tell him the new information and ask him to get a warrant for us to search Mr. Rundle and Miss. Garris home and also asks him to put out an APB out on Chip Rundle.  
"I have Gil Grissom sent Nick to talk to Becky Teps, and Catherine to talk to Bethany Spinner."  
"Ok, Sara."

Sara, Destiny, Warrick, Grissom and Jim Brass goes to Miss. Garris house first after the warrants come through. Each CSI heads to a different room of her house, where Jim keeps an eye on the front door. Sara walks into the master bedroom, Destiny goes into the bathroom connect to the master bedroom. Grissom takes the living room/office area. Warrick first searches the extra bedroom but it was empty, so he moves into the only other room the kitchen. In the master bedroom Sara is searching for anything that might give them a clue to way Mr. Rundle would want to kidnap Miss. Garris but she can't find anything, beside the fact that she notices that all Miss. Garris suite case and cloth were there. Which mean she was not planing on going with Mr. Rundle. Destiny finds that all of her personal items were still there include her birth control pills. Sara walks up to the bathroom door.

"Did you find anything?"  
"No, everything is here, Sara!"  
"I get nothing either, there was no note or other information that could give us a hint on way he would want to take her and all of her things are still here. So she did not plan on going anywhere."  
"I hope we find something at Mr. Rundle's house."  
"Me to, let go see if Grissom or Warrick finds anything out."  
"Ok, let go."

The two female CSI goes to the kitchen first and walk over to Warrick, he just shakes his head no at them and then the three them walks into the Living room/office area to see if Grissom has found anything. Grissom is staring at a news clip on her desk. All three of the CSI's walks up to Gil Grissom and gives him a look that say what did you find. The four CSI's just look at one another for a few minutes before anyone say anything.

"Grissom's what is that you are looking at?"  
"Sara's I am looking at a news clip on Mr. Rundle be released from jail."  
"Did you find anything that could help us?"  
"No, I did not found anything that could help us Warrick."  
"Since they nothing here we should head over to Chip Rundle place now."  
"Yes I would say you are right Destiny, lets go."

Grissom, Warrick, Sara and Destiny grab they kits and the four CSI and Jim Brass walk out of the house. Jim Brass close the front door and the CSI get into the crime lab suv and Brass gets into his car. Brass's looks through his review mirror and see Sara Sidle is driving the suv. Brass and Sara then drive to the suspect house. When they get to the suspect house, Jim Brass's pull, his car up to the side of the road and Sara pulls the suv up behind Jim Brass. They all see that the suspect house sticks out because the rest of the houses are keep up and are really fancy. His house is run down and the grass looks like has never been cut. The four CSI and Brass also notice that there are beer cans all over the place. The four CSI's get out of the suv and Jim gets out of his car. Then all five of them walk up to the house and Jim knocks on the front door.

" Jim Brass from Las Vegas police Department open up!" (Few second later stills no answer) Open up or I will break the door down!"

After a few more minutes go by and no one open up the front door, so Jim breaks down the door and draws his handgun. He then walks into the house and clears it, he then waves for the CSI to come into the house. The CSI walks into the house and each of them go into a room. Sara's takes the bathroom, Warrick takes the bedroom and that leaves the Living room and the kitchen. Grissom goes into the living room and Destiny's takes the kitchen. Grissom is looking around the living room and come across a map of area 55 and a plan to hit Miss. Garris's friend car and kidnap her. The plans also say that he is going to bury Miss. Garris alive out by area 55. Just then Warrick, Sara and Destiny's walk into the livingroom and the sometime Jim Brass walks into the living room. Jim Brass flips his cellphone closed and looks at the CSI.

"Lockwood has Chip Rundle at the police stations and Lockwood's is processes, Mr. Rundle's as we speak!"  
"Jim, Sara, Warrick and Destiny the five of us have to get out to area 55 right now he has buried Miss. Garris alive!"  
"Ok, I will call Lockwood and tell him about the new developments and ask him to try and get Mr. Rundle to tell him what area of area 55 he bury her at.  
"That Good Jim, see you at there."

The four CSI grabs their kits and run out of the house and get into the suv. Sara who is in the driver seat start the suv and then flips the police lights and sirens on and then pulls onto the road. Once Sara has pull the suv into area 55 and turns the suv off, the four CSi get out of the suv and their found out that all the CSI that work for Las Vegas are out look for Miss. Garris and also Nick and Catherine join them after finish talking to Miss Garris's friends, which did not have any thing that would be able to help them out. After an hour and a half of searching area 55, Sara finds a pipe stick out of the ground. Destiny, Nick, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom join Sara in digging in that area and their reach Miss. Garris within three minute, they open the wood box that she is in up and all the CSi is happy to see she is still breath. The EMT's lift her out and took her to the hospital. Sara and Destiny take the SUV that they get to the scene in and the two of them go to the hospital. One there Miss. Garris tell them that it was Chip Rundle who kidnap her and then he buried her alive in area 55. Sara's collect the evidence as Destiny talks to Miss. Garris and is writing down what Miss. Garris tell them. Once back at the Lab all the DNA evidence and the other evidence say that Chip Rundle is her kidnapper and he is taking to jail.


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Johnson

Chapter Four: Mr. Johnson ( I have change the name of the episode, on the episode that was showing on tv its name Pledging Mr. Johnson's.)  
It is early morning in Las Vegas, but once again part of the night shift is pulling a double shift. In the locker room of the crime lab, Warrick is getting ready to go to court to give a testimony on a case that he had work on and Nick is put on a clear shirt on. Destiny is laying on the bench with her eyes close and is trying to catch a few minutes of sleep before the day shift start up. Sara walks into the locker room and walks over to her locker.

"Warrick you are miss out on the best case ever."  
"What the case is it Sara? Maybe I can get sleepily head here to go give my testimony for me so I can work on the case."  
"Twenty dead frat boys that live in the Phi Alpha fraternity house. And sorry Warrick, Gil Grissom assigned Destiny, Nick, Catherine, himself and me the case."  
"That fine, I had my fill of fraternity houses anywise. I have to go the evidence vault to collect the evidence for the court case and the evidence vault open up in five minutes, see you all tonight."

Warrick walks out of the locker room and he nearly runs into Catherine who has a sleeping nine- year- old Lindsey's in her arm, Warrick holds the door open for Catherine. She gives her co-worker a smiles as she walks through the door of the locker.

" Thanks Warrick."  
"No problem Catherine is Lindsey sick?"  
"Yes and I could not reach Eddie, or find a babysitter so I had to bring her to work with me. Greg said he would keep an eye on her for me when I am at a crime scene."  
"That nice of him."  
"Yes it is."

Catherine is now in the locker room, so Warrick closes the door then heads to the evidence vault. Back in the locker room Catherine lays Lindsey down on the bench with her feet near Destiny head, who is still a sleep on the bench. A few seconds after been laid on the bench Lindsey starts to kick in her sleep and she kicks Destiny in the head really hard. Destiny sits up and looks around hold her head. At the sometime Gil Grissom walk into the locker room.

"All right who just kicked me in the head?"  
"Sorry I should have put Lindsey's feet at the other end of the bench."  
"Mom, coughs and sneeze, where am I?"  
" (Pick her back up) At the crime lab, I had to go into work."  
" I want to go home, mom."  
"I know baby, but you can't."  
"We need to head out to the crime scene now. Nick's you are coming with me in one of the SUV. Sara, Catherine and Destiny's take one of the other crime lab suv and meet us there, once Catherine gets Lindsey comfortable on the break room couch and Destiny gets an ice pack fro her head."  
"(Destiny, Sara and Catherine) Ok Grissom."

Nick and Gil Grissom head out to the park lot and get into one of the suv and Grissom drivers to the crime scene. Meanwhile, Sara, Catherine and Destiny are in the break room. Sara hands Destiny an ice pack for her head, while Catherine gets Lindsey to fall back to sleep on the couch. Once Lindsey asleep they pick up their kits and walk out to the parking lot and get into a suv. Sara is drive to the crime scene and the three CSI are talking on the way to the scene.

"So Destiny way was you sleeping on the bench in the locker room anyways seeing that you had last night off you should been well rested?"  
"I could not sleep when my sixteen-year-old sister, who just move in with me was blast loud rap music all day and night, Sara!"  
"So Dekota ends up living with you?"  
"Yes, I could not let her be put into fostered care."  
"That was nice of you, but where is your mom and dad?"  
"Catherine, My sister mother died doing child birth and our dad was in a really bad car crush and he is in assistance living home now!"  
"I am sorry to here that."

The rest of the ride to the scene was quiet, Sara keep give Destiny a look through the review mirror that says you should tell Catherine the truth and not lie to her about what happened and why she living with you. Once their get to the crime scene the three female CSI gets right to work process the scene with is a blood mass. All twenty bodies are laying stab and shoot to death on the billiard room floor. Jim Brass walks up to the three CSI that just get there to fill them in on what going on.

"All right Sara, Destiny and Catherine, this is what I know so far is Mr. Johnson along his twin bother John Johnson's the two guys who are standing across from Nick and talking to him, say that they find all twenty bodies this way when they get here this morning. They stop by because they were supposed to meet Kevin Days the guy by your right feet Sara's to find out if they both made it into the fraternity house.  
"Do either of the brothers have any idea who could have done this? It had to been more then one person?"  
"No Sara's Neither one of them has any Idea who did it. But Grissom did a test for GSR on both of them, so once he gets back to the lab will see if either of them fired a gun. And Nick taken the clothing that the twins were wearing to look for blood and he found that there was blood over both of their clothing.  
"That would be the reason they are wearing coveralls."  
"Yes Destiny's that are way they have coveralls on instead of their clothing."

Brass walks over to both Johnson and leads them out to a cop car that take them to the police Stations. It takes the five CSI two hours together all of the evidence. They had to take photos of the scene, swab all twenty blood pools and both blood trails which lead to where the killers hide the knife and the gun at. Once back at the lab they give Greg the blood swabs, so he can run DNA on them. Sara takes the gun and knife to Bobby Dawson and Grissom goes and checks the GSR test and he finds out that Mr. John Johnson finds the gun. A couple hours later all the CSI was sitting in the break room when Greg comes running into the break room.

"Greg what so imported that you need to run to the break room?  
"Sara's, the blood on the clothing that Nick's give me, is a match to the victims and bit of the outfit also had they own blood mixes in with the victims blood. The Johnson boys did it."  
"That great Greg."  
"Thanks Grissom, I need to get back to my lab, now."

Greg walks out of the break room along with Sara and Destiny who goes over to the police station to interview both of the Johnson boys. In interrogative room one Brass and Sara are talking to Mr. John Johnson.

"The evidence says you were the one that shot the victim that dead for bullet wounds. Way did you do it?"  
"Because they would not let me into the fraternity because I was a geek and also because I always have my nose in a textbook, Miss Sidle."  
"Brass's you can arrest him."

In interrogative room two Destiny's gets the same answer from Mr. Johnson. So both of the Johnson were arrested for killing the twenty frat guys.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and lovers

Disclaimer I do not own CSI or the characters on the show. I did made up the names of the people in the case.  
Chapter Five: Friends and Lovers ( not the some as the one show on tv)  
Destiny, Sara, Catherine, Nick and Warrick are sitting in the break room waiting for Gil Grissom to come in and hand out their assignment for the night. It is never a good sign when he runs this late to head out the assignments. Sara and Destiny are set at the other end of the break room from Catherine, Nick and Warrick, Because they want to talk to each other without the rest of the team add their two cents in.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight case, Destiny."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have a feeling that it going to be about sexual assault on a teenage girl"  
"You think that I will freak out, don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't worry about me Sara, I will be fine."

Just then Gil walks into the break room and look at his team of CSI., Sara and Destiny get up and walk over to were the rest of the team are sitting at and wait for they supervise to tell them what cases they will be working on.

" There is only one case tonight and the case is a large.  
"What are the codes for this case?  
"Sara's It has a few codes and there are 426 Sexual Assault, 420 Homicide, 424 Abuse/Neglect."  
"I hate these cases."  
"So do I Density."  
"Grissom, Nick and Warrick and Catherine) So do I, Sara."

Gil Grissom heads a sheet of paper out to each member of his team to read that tell them where the crime happened at and the major detail that their need to know when they get to the crime scene. Earlier in the night, It is just after sunset and a teenage girl name Holly Frank is walking down the side of Boulder Highway, it is not the first time she had to walk home from her after school-job. Her mom is always forgetting to pick her up from her part time job. She loves her mom, but she more of a friend then a mom. The girl wraps her coat around her because the wind starts to pick up and it was a chill night in Las Vegas. Holly gets to her run down house to find her mom is throwing a party again with her friends that she does drug with. Holly walks into the house to see her moms' boyfriend is there. Her mom boyfriends runs up to Holly.

:"Holly's you are home. Do you want to party with me?"  
" No, Stone (Mom boyfriend)!"  
"(Grabs Holly arms) but you know the only reason I come over here is to be with you, I love you."  
"(Tries to pull away) you love my mom not me, you are just high Stone."  
"No I am just your mom's lover, I only have feeling for you, Holly!"

Holly gets free from Stone and runs into her bedroom and she close the door. She is trying to lock the door, but it will not lock. Because it still breaks from the last time Stone was over and he kicked in her lock door. She lays down on her bed in her work cloth, because she still cold from walking home. She just starts to fall to sleep despite the loud music playing and her mom drunk and high friends yell to each other at the top of their lungs, when someone comes into her bedroom.

" Who, ever it is just go away!"  
"No!"  
"Please just go away I am tired and I am not feeling good and I just want to sleep."  
(As he gets down on her bed) No!"  
" Please leave my room!"  
"No!"

Stone pulls down her pants and rape her, but as he was getting off of Holly's bed her mom walks into her daughter room holding a knife in her hand. Ms. Frank walks into the room because she keeps hearing her daughter screaming at the top of her lungs for Stone to stop. When she walks into the room and sees Stone on her daughter bed on top of her daughter, she pulls stone off of Holly and then she stabs him in the heart five times. With her daughter watching her the whole time. Holly mom drops the knife at the sometime Stone fall to the ground at the feet of Holly bed.  
Present time the CSI pulls up it front of the run down Frank house and Gil and Catherine parks the SUV, and all the CSI gets out of the suv. Jim Brass is waiting for them when they walk into the house. He is standing next to a couch where a woman is sitting and she is cover in blood. On the couch across form the women sit a girl that like about fifteen and half years old.

"The girls name Is Holly she was in the room when it happen?"  
"When what happen, Brass?"  
"The mom stab her boyfriend Stone in the heart five time after she caught him raping her daughter. Catherine's I want you to go with Holly to the Desert Palm Hospital and have a Sexual Assault kit run on her, and take photos of the bruise on her body to."  
"ok."  
"Sara I want you to process the evidence on the mother."  
"Sure."  
"The rest of you are with me in the Holly's bedroom."

Catherine and Holly walk out to the SUV and the two of them go to the hospital. Sara processes the mother. The mom hand over her cloth when ask and even give Sara the big knife she stab him with. After she finishes with the mom and the police take her, Sara went and help the rest of the team in the girls' bedroom. As soon as she walks into the room Destiny look at her and knows that this case is going to be just as hard for Sara to deal with. Because of her mom stabbing her father in front of her. When they get back to the lab and run the blood through DNA. It matches Stone and the girl mom. And the semen also matches Stone and Holly has bruises that could only come from being rape. It was one of the cases they close in one night. Sara and Destiny were the last to leave the lab when the shift was over the next morning.

"Sara what to come over to my house, to have a beer?  
"Yeah sounds good, Destiny."

The two friends walk out of the lab together and goes to Destiny house to have a few beers and get last night case off their minds.


	6. Chapter 6: Who are you?

Chapter Six: Who are you?  
It has been a long week for Gil Grissom and his night shift crew they have been working on cases dealing with a serial rapist and each night they have got a new case that matches the case from the night before. They have not been able to figure out who the rapist is yet and he does not leave any semen behind, because he uses a condom that he takes with him when he leaves the woman's house. The victim could only told the CSI that he wearing a ski mask over his head and only his eyes were showing. Theirs know he has blue eyes and he is six feet tell. Gil had sent his team home to get some sleep, because they had been working since Monday without a break and it now Friday afternoon, he even went home to get some rest. Gil knows that it was going to be hard for his team to come into work that night, he just hopes they do not get another case relation to this serial rapist. Gil gets back to the lab an hour before shift starts to find Sara and Destiny already sitting in the break room going over the case files from the cases they been working on since Monday night. He walks into the break room and gets himself a cup of coffee and sits down across from Sara. Destiny and Sarah look up at Gil, who give them a look that says he is worry about them.

"How long have the two of you been here?"  
" I've been here for two hours, now."  
"And you Destiny?"  
" I have been here since one o'clock."  
" I sent you home at noon why do you come back so soon?"  
"I could not fall to sleep and I get home to my small four bedrooms, two bathroom house and find that my sixteen and half year old sister Dakota was home from school."  
"She is in ten grades?"  
"No Grissom, she a senior she skipped first grade. "  
"Why was she not a school?"  
"The school nurse sent her home sick, she was run a fever and could not stop sneezes and coughing."  
"I need to go to my office and check if I have any message, and grab the case assignments for tonight. I see the two of you again when the shift start."

Gil gets up and walks out of the break room, at the sometime Destiny's get up and refill Sara and her coffee mugs up. Destiny walks back over to the table and hand Sara her cup and sits back down at the table. She sits her mug down on the table and then lays her hand down on the table and closes her eyes.

" Sara's wake me up when shift starts.  
"ok!"

Sara could not find the heart to wake her at the start of the shift and since Gil Grissom has not come back into the break room yet Sara just let her sleep. Also, Nick, Warrick and Catherine would not wake Destiny's up either. Destiny's wakes up when Gil comes into the break room and slams his stuff onto the table, which cause Destiny to jump out of her seat. Everyone just looks at her, before looking at Grissom.

"What case do we have tonight, Grissom?"  
"Sara we have another rape case that matches the other cases we being working on all week. But this time he raped a sixteen-year girl. But there is good news she was able to get the ski mask off his face as he was getting off her. Jim Brass says she can tell us what he looks like. Destiny can you stay here a minute, while everyone else goes to the locker room to get their kits.  
"sure"

Sara, Nick, Warrick and Catherine stand up and walks out of the break room. Nick who was the last one out of the break room close the door behind him. Gil Grissom watches the CSI that just left the break room till they are out of sight and then turn to face Destiny who is still setting in a chair at the break room table and he notices she has a worried look on her face.

"I have to take you off the case Destiny!"  
" Why are you taking me off the case Grissom?"  
"The name of the sixteen-year-old is Dekota Kupp and you house is the crime scene."  
" No, how did he get in I made sure I lock the house up before I left?"  
"The rapist breaks the window on the back door of the house and then reach in and unlock the door, Destiny."

The rest of the team walks back into the break room and over heard what Grissom just told Destiny. Grissom had the CSI each a piece of paper with the crime scene address on it they all look up at Destiny when they see her address and her half sister name as the victim. Sara's runs over to Destiny and give her a hug.

" It will be ok she is a tough girl"  
"Gil you have to keep me on this case I will not be able to sleep till the guy that is doing this is caught!"  
"I will let you stay on the case, but you cannot work the scene. I want you to stay at the lab and go through the photo and evidence from the four other cases. I have laid out the cases in the evidence room, so we can compare this case to them.  
"Ok."  
Grissom, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Catherine leave the lab and Destiny stays behind at the lab to go through the evidence from the other four cases. Destiny's goes to the evidence room and she starts comparing the cases. At the sometime Grissom is driving one the crime lab suv and Sara is driving another crime lab suv to Destiny's house and Nick, Catherine and Warrick are in the suv that Sara is driving, but no one talks the whole way to the blue two-story craftsman' bungalow home, which is on the corner, and is the house that Destiny lives in. When the CSI gets to Destiny's house, the five CSI get out of the suv and grab they kits. As there walk up the steps of the porch, the CSI takes in the stone work on the porch and chimney. When they reach the door Gil Grissom knock and Jim Brass opens the front door and lets Grissom and the rest of the CSI into the house. When the CSI enter the house, they find Dakota sitting on the couch with her knee up against her chest and her arm wrap around them.

"Jim Brass why are you at this crime scene, you are a Homicide Detective?"  
"Grissom's, I am filling in for Detective Sergeant Ray O'Riley who called in sick today. He and his wife and twin five daughters have the stomach flu."  
"That not good.  
" No, it is not good but I think Destiny would prefer me over him working this case."  
" You might be right on that one and hi Dekota I am Gil Grissom can you tell me what happened to you?"  
"Yes, A man who was in his late teen maybe, Ah-choo, twenty, coughs, rape me, Ah-choo, me and he had a ski mask on, but I pull it of off him as he was Ah-choo, getting off of me, which made him drop the condom he used as he was rush to leave."  
"So you get a good look at the guy that raped you Dakota?'  
"Yes Sara."  
"So you will be able to describe him to a forensic sketch artist?"  
"Yes, I will be able to describe him to a forensic sketch artist, Ah-choo, Catherine."  
"Where did the guy rape you Dakota?"  
" On the couch, Ah-choo, Gil Grissom and I'm very sorry that I can't stop sneezes or coughing. I have a bad head cold."  
"It all right your sister had already told me you were sick and thanks for telling me where it happened, it will make our job easily."  
"You welcome."

Dekota's start sniffly and reached for the tissue box on the coffee table but is not able to reach the tissue box. Jim Brass grabs a tissue and hands it to Dekota. She takes the tissue from him and blows her nose.

" Dekota, I need you to come with me to the hospital, so a nurse can do a sexual Assault kit on you."  
"Ok, Sara."

Dekota stands up and walks over to the door and puts her shoes on. Sara walks over to the door and opens it up, then Sara and Dekota walk out the door. Brass close the front door after Warrick and Catherine went out the door. The two CSI are now walking around the outside of Destiny's house looking for any evidence the rapist might have left behind. Inside the house Nick grabs his kit and walks through the living room and into the dinning room. He then walks into the kitchen and walks over to the back door of the house, which is on his left-hand side. He set his kit down and then he open up his kit and puts on a pair of latex gloves. Nick then gets out his finger print kit and starts dust the door knob for finger prints. Meanwhile in living room Gil Grissom has already put the condom into an evidence bag and he is now checking the couch with a black light. A half hour later at Desert palm hospitals', the nurse has just finished the sexual Assault kit. The nurse also has giving Dakota a set of purple hospital scrub to wear because her clothing is evidence and have been bag. The nurse walks out of the examination room with the bag clothing and sexual Assault kit and hands them to Sara Sidle. At the sometime the Dekota is getting change, once she has change out of the hospital grown and into the scrub, she walks out into the hallway and over to Sara. Then Sara and Dekota leave the hospital and Sara driving Dekota to the Crime lab, so she can meet with the forensic sketch artist. Fifteen minutes later Dekota and Sara walk through the main doors of the crime lab. Dekota follows Sara down the hall towards the conference room, which is where the forensic sketch artist is at. Shortly after Dekota has started giving a describing of the man who rape her to the forensic sketch artist, Sara goes to the DNA lab and gives the sexual Assault kit and Dekota clothing to Greg. He takes the sexual assault kit and bag with the clothing in it for Sara.

"I will get to work on both of these right away, Sara. How is Destiny younger sister doing?"  
"She is doing all right, for what she just went through. She handling being rape like she is an adult and not a sixteen-year-old girl."  
"She is an elite gymnast, just like her older sisters and their tend to be more mature then an average sixteen-year-old because of all the travel there do."  
"That could be it or the fact that her father was not much of a father to Dekota and she has basic raise her self, just like her older sister Destiny and Danielle did." How is Destiny holding up, Greg?"  
"Why don't you ask me and instead of asking Greg how I am holding up? But to answers the question I am holding up ok!"

Both Greg and Sara turn around to see Destiny standing in the doorway to the DNA lab with both hands on her hip. Destiny walks into the DNA lab and over to where Sara is standing. Greg and Sara get a good look at Destiny and can see tears running down her cheeks. Sara gives her best friend a hug, at the sometime Gil Grissom walks into the DNA lab and set the DNA evidence collect at Destiny's home down on the lab table next to the sexual assault kit and bag of clothing.

"You sister holding up a lot better then you are right now Destiny. You should go and sees your sister, she is in the conference room with the forensic sketch artist."  
"That sounds like a good idea Sara and thanks for the hug I need one."  
"And Destiny's when your sister is down with the forensic sketch artist, take her home. I cleared the house before Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Brass left so you take her home and not have to check into a hotel for the night and also you can take the rest of the night off."  
"Thanks, Grissom."

Sara's release Destiny's from the hug and then Destiny walks out of the DNA lab. When Destiny reached, the conference room Dekota had just stand up from the chair she was setting in. Dekota sees Destiny standing in the doorway of the conference room and runs up to her and Destiny gives her younger sister a big hug and Dekota hugs her sister back. The two sisters stand there hugging for several minutes and they do not even sees Catherine walk past them into the conference room and take the sketch from the forensic sketch artist.

"I can take you home now Dekota."  
"Can we swing by, Ah-choo, Kay Vegetarian takeout and get something, coughs, to eat?"  
"Sure."  
"Dekota, feel better soon!"  
"Thanks, Catherine and I help that I start to feel better Ah-choo soon!"  
"I have to go give the sketch to Jim Brass so it can be sent it out with All Points Bulletin."  
"Catherine can you call me and let me know when they catch the guy that rape mine little sister?"  
"Sure Destiny."

Catherine walks out of the conference room, the two sisters walk out of the conference room a minute later and they walk down the halls to the locker room. When they reach the locker room Destiny's go in and Dekota waits in the hall as her older sister Destiny's get her purse out of her locker. When Destiny walks out of the locker room, she sees her younger sister lean up against the wall and coughing into her left hand. Once Dekota stops coughing the two sister walks to the main doors of the crime lab and then heads out to Destiny's car. At the sometime in the lab Nick is running the finger prints he found at the scene through AFIS, but so far all he hits he has got on the finger print belong to Destiny, Dekota and Danielle's (Destiny's twin sister). Several hours later at the lab Greg has just finish running the DNA form the condom and sexual assault kit and get a hit from CODIS. Greg print it out and run out of the DNA Lab and to Grissom officer and hands him the printout.

"The DNA matches a Thomas Kent, good job Greg. Great the picture on the print out matches the forensic sketch artist drew from what Dekota told her. I will give Brass a call and tell him."  
"(Brass Stands in door way) I hear the whole thing and he is in police custody as we speck. Lockwood just called me as I was walking over here and he told me he picked up a Thomas Kent's up he looks just like the guy in the drawing. And Thomas Kent has confessed to raping all five girls."  
"Good, let warp this case up and turn in the paper work for it."  
"Sound like a plan to me Grissom and Catherine at the police station as we speck collection the clothing Thomas Kent is wearing and getting a sample of his DNA, but only because of protocol, seeing that he already admitted to raping the girls."  
"Thanks for telling me that Brass, now lets all get back to work."

Jim and Greg walk out off Grissom office. Greg heads to the DNA lab and Brass head back to the police station to fill out paper work.


	7. Chapter Seven: Blood Drops

Chapter Seven: Blood drops  
It is two hours before the night shift start and Destiny's is still asleep when her sister knocks on her bedroom door. Dekota open up her sisters' bedroom door and walk into Destiny's bedroom. Dakota sees her sister is still asleep and normal she would not bug her sister by wake Destiny's up before her alarm clock goes off seeing that she works night. Plus it is the first day that Destiny had get any sleep all week, because she has been working on five cases that deal with a serial rapist. From Monday through Friday morning, but after the Rapists rape Dekota, Destiny and her co-workers caught a break and the rapist is now in prison. Dakota feels bad about have to wake her sister up, because she has been up with her most of the day hanging out and watch movies. Also, the two of them talk as a way to try to get Dekota to be able to relax so she could sleep that night, but she really needs to wake Destiny's up. Dekota walks over to her sister and Shake her lightly. Destiny rolls over and looks up at her younger sister who is standing next to her bed and is coughing and making a wheeze sound and Destiny's sit up in bed.

"What is wrong?"  
"( Dekota Clear her throat) it hurts when I take a deep breath and my throat really sore. Plus my nose is all stuffed up and won't stop running. I also have the chills, Ah-choo."  
" Come and take a set on my bed."  
"Ok."

Dekota takes a set on her older sister bed and Destiny set up and feels her little sister forehead with her right hand. Destiny takes her hand off her sisters' forehand and gives her a look that says I am really worried about you and at the sometime Dakota start sneezes.

"Dekota you are burning up.  
"I thought so, I wanting to check my temperature, coughs, but I could not find a thermometer, coughs, anywhere."  
"That because the thermometer broke in the move from San Franciscan to Las Vegas and I have not had the time to buy a new one yet."  
"What do you think I should take, coughs?"  
"I am taking you to the ER, Dekota!"  
"No, please can you just get me some cold medicine to take. I do not want, coughs, to go back to the ER Destiny."

Dekota start coughing really hard and her breathing becomes really rough. Destiny watching her younger sister as she is coughing into her left hand. A minute later Dekota stops coughing and starts sneezes. Destiny grabs a tissue from the tissue box on the night stand and hands it to her little sister. Dekota takes the tissues and blows her nose with it.

"Fine, I will get up and run to the store and buy dayquil Cold & flu, NyQuil Cold & Flu, cough drops and a new thermometer.  
" Thanks"  
" But I want you to go to your bedroom and get back in bed. I also want you to cover up, because you need to keep warm, Dekota."  
"Ok."

Dekota's stand up and walks out of her sisters' bedroom. She walks down the hallway and pass the bathroom and then walks into her bedroom. She lays back down in her bed and cover up. Destiny's get up and throws on a pair of jeans and blue long sleeve shirt on. She then open the door (that on the left-hand side if you are facing the door to the hallway) and walks into the bathroom. Destiny combs her hair really fast and puts her hair into a ponytail. She then brushes her tooth really fast. Once she has finish in the bathroom she walks into the hallway and turn left and looks into her sisters' bedroom and sees that she is trying to get some sleep. Destiny turns around walks past the staircase and through the entryway into the kitchen. Destiny's looks over at the break window that is board up on the back door. She then walks out of the kitchen into the dinning room. She then walks into the living room and once in the living room she walks over to the front door. Destiny's then put her shoes and grabs her purse. Destiny' opens the front door and walks outside. She closes the door behind her and locks it. She then walks over to her car and opens the driver door. Destiny gets into her car, she puts her seat belt on and then put the keys into the ignition. She backs out off the driveway and drives to the Rit Aid store that down the street from her house. A few minutes later Destiny's is in the Rit Aid store and is looking at the thermometer. She pick an American red cross Digital Thermometer and then goes over to the cold medicine section and grabs the dayquil Cold & flu, NyQuil Cold & Flu and a bag of cough drops. She then goes up to the counter to pay for them. She puts the thermometer, dayquil Cold & flu, NyQuil Cold & Flu and a bag of cough drops on the counter and the cashier rings each item up and puts them into a bag.

"Miss. Kessler, are you sick?"  
"No Kim, my sister is."  
"Tell her I hope she feels better soon."  
"I will."

Destiny takes the bags and then walks out of the store. When she reaches her car, she gets into the car and turns it on. A few minutes later she walks into the house and sits her keys and purse down on the coffee table and walks through the living room into the dinning room. Then she walks into the Kitchen and into the hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. She walks past the staircase and into her sisters' bedroom. Destiny's see Dekota sit up in her bed wait for her and blowing her nose. Destiny gets the new thermometer out of the bag and takes the thermometer out of the package. She then put the thermometer into her sister mouth and walks into the Kitchen. Destiny's grabs Dekota's a bottle of water to drink as she takes the NyQuil or dayquil Cold & Flu . She walks out of the Kitchen and walks back into her sister room as the thermometer beep. Dekota takes it out of her mouth and hand it to her sister. Dekota then starts coughing.

"You have a fever of a 103.5."  
"That would be way I am so cold."  
"Yes, Do you want to take the Dayquil cold and flu or the Nyquil cold and flu?"  
"The nyquil cold and flu I want to get some sleep."

Destiny give Dekota the NyQuil Cold & Flu and watches her take it. Destiny then goes and lays down on the couch till it time for her to get ready for work. But after thinking about it for a few minutes as she lays on the couch, she gets up and calls Grissom cellphone. She then leaves Grissom a voice mail that says she is staying home, because her younger sister is still sick and has a fever of 103.5. She turns around to see Dekota walk towards her and Destiny notice her sister is blowing her nose.

"What do you need?"  
"Can you stay home from work tonight?"  
"I just left Grissom a voice mail saying that I am not coming into work tonight, because you were sick."  
"Thanks and can I watch tv till the nyquil start to work?"  
"Yes."

Destiny and Dekota walk over to the couch and take a set and Destiny turns the tv on. Meanwhile, Gil Grissom has just get to a crime scene out at the Steven farm house. He walks into the house to find five members of the family dead. And he sees the only member of the family that still alive the three-year-old daughter who had hide under her bed when she heard someone break into the house. The little girl had stays really quiet until the guys that break into the house was gone. Gil Grissom gives the three-year-old and smile and she smiles back at him.

"Grissom's I found her when I was clearing the house. I notice a trail of blood leading into the bedroom. I walk into the bedroom and she peeks out from under her bed and seen I was a cop. She then crawls out from under the bed and has not left my side since we meet in her bedroom."  
"My name Gil Grissom, what your name?"  
"My name is Sarah Steven."  
"Jim, have you call child welfare services to come and temporary take her to a relative can come get her?"  
"Yes a child welfare worker is going to meet the CSI and the girl at the hospital."  
"Good, I am going do a walk through of the crime scene and take notes."  
"That Fine Grissom. I will take Sarah outside.

Jim takes Sarah right hand and then the two of them walk outside and takes a seat on the front porch. Grissom begins his walk through in the living room, which is where the five dead bodies are and takes notes on what he sees has he walks through the house. Fifteen minutes later Grissom walks outside and over to Jim and the three-year-old girl Sarah. Grissom notices that Sara Sidle has just get to the crime scene.

"Jim, I need you to keep the media as far back as you can. And have you talk to the neighbor who call 911?"  
"I will keep the media back and yes I already talk to the neighbor that called 911."  
"Sara Sidle I need you to go inside and take photos of the scene. I will be in to help after I call the whole night shift in."  
"Ok, Grissom I will go grab my camera out of the suv and then I will go into the house."

Sara walks over to the crime lab suv and grabs her camera and kit. Sara then walks into the house. Gil takes his cellphone off his hip and sees he has a voice mail. Gil flip his cellphone open and goes to the voice mail and find out that Destiny sister is still sick and has a fever of 103.5 and she is staying home. Gil call Warrick first and knows Warrick is not going to be happy because it is his night off. Warrick hears his phone ring on the fourth ring and he picks it up.

"Warrick Brown specking"  
"HI Warrick its Gil Grissom, I need you to come into work.  
"It's my night off Grissom!"  
"I know, but I am at the Steven farm house and five of the six family members was killed. The only survivor is a three-year-old girl name Sarah."  
"Ok, do you want me to call any of the other CSI for you?"  
"Yes, can you call Nick and Catherine and tell them to me you at the lab, the address is on my desk. I will call Destiny."  
"Ok, Grissom I will see you at the crime scene, then bye for now."  
"Bye Warrick."

Warrick and Grissom hang up with each other and then Warrick dials Nick's phone and at the sometime Gil Grissom dials Destiny's phone number. After five rings Destiny's picks up the house phone and Gil can hear Dekota coughing in the break ground.

"Miss. Kessler's speaking."  
"It's Gil Grissom, I get your voice mail, but I really need the whole night shift at this crime scene."  
"You mean the crime scene out at the Steven farm house?"  
"The reporters have already reported it on the news?"  
"Yes, it is on all the channels."  
"I need you here as soon as you are able to get to the Steven house Destiny's!"  
"I cannot come into work tonight Grissom I am really sorry, but I need to stay home to take care of my sister."  
"Go to work, Coughs, If I need you I will, Ah-choo, call you on your cellphone Destiny's."  
" Are you sure Dekota?"  
"Yes, I am sixteen, I will be fine on my own."  
"Ok Grissom I will be there in ten to fifteen minutes."  
"Thanks, see you when you get to the crime scene bye."  
"Bye."

Grissom and Destiny hang up and then Destiny's stand up from the couch and grab her purse, keys and put her shoe back on. She then grabs her crime scene kit and takes a long look at her younger sister, who has just put a cough drop in her mouth.

"Dekota I want you to take you temperature before you go to sleep and see if it has gone down, if it has not gone down. I want you to get a washcloth and wet in down with cool water, then put the washcloth on your forehead."  
"Ok, Destiny's, I hate being sick."  
"No one like being sick, Dekota. Try and get some sleep."  
"I will try, I think that the Nyquil is starting to work."  
"And remember if you need anything just call my cellphone."  
"Ok, you should leave now or Ah-choo Grissom will be calling you again."  
"OK, I am going, bye."  
"Bye."

Destiny's open the front door and walks out of the door. She close the door and locks it and then Destiny's the walks out to her suv and opens up the drivers' door. She puts her purse on the floor of the passenger side and her crime kit on the passenger seat. She turns on her suv and back out the driveway and heads to the crime scene. When Destiny's get to the crime scene Catherine had just left with the only survivors' three-year-old Sarah to take her to the hospital to get check and make sure she had no injuries. Grissom, Nick, Sara, Destiny and Warrick work at process the scene and it take awhile because there are five pools of blood, along with the blood trail and all the other evidence that had to be collect. After finish process the crime scene the CSI head back to the lab and check the evidence in. Warrick takes the blood swabs to DNA. Sara runs the fingerprint find on the bloody knife through AFIS along with the finger prints that was found on the front door that was kick in. Destiny and Gil are at the coroners' lab and are talking to Dr. Robbins when Destiny's cellphone ring. She looks at the number on the call ID then look at Gil and Dr. Robbins.

"Is it your sister calling Destiny?"  
" Yes, Grissom it is my sister."  
"Go head and take the call."  
"Thanks."

Destiny flip her phone open and put it up to her right ear. She then walks out into the hallway. Inside the coroners' lab Dr. Robbins looks towards the door and he can see Destiny through the window and she is pace. Dr. Robbins then looks at Gil Grissom who is watching Destiny through the window.

"Gil Destiny's looked worry when she sees who was calling her?  
"Her sister is sick."  
"And you made her come into work, she should be at home taking care of her sister, Gil."

Destiny walks back into the lab with a worried look on her face. She looks at the bodies on the  
coroners tables, Destiny's then looks at Dr. Robbins and then at Gil Grissom.

"What did your sister need Destiny's?  
"She called to tell me that she is having a hard time breathing and that her fever has went up to 103.9. She also told me that she wants to go to the ER. Is it all right, if I take the rest of the night off and take her to the ER Grissom?"  
"Yes you can take the rest of the night off and take your sister to the ER."  
"Thanks."

Destiny runs out of the coroners' lab and to the main doors of the crime lab. She then runs to her suv in the parking lot. Destiny's gets into her suv and turns it on at the sometime as Catherine pulls into the Crime lab parking lot. Destiny's pulls out of the parking space and speed through the parking lot, she stops at the stop sign at the exit of the crime lab parking lot and then pulls out when she gets a break. She speeds all the way home and when she gets home she founds her sister was setting on the porch steps waiting for her. Destiny gets out of the suv and help her sister into the passenger seat of her suv and then rushes her to the ER. When they get to the ER, an ER nurse takes Dekota right into an examined room and takes her temperature and then check her blood pressure and then Doctor Types comes into the exam room and he listens to Dekota lungs as she takes several deeps breath, which she has a hard time doing without coughing. The nurse then put an iv into Dekota left wrist and put her in a hospital room so the doctor could keep an eye on her. They also start her on medicine through the IV. Destiny's is pace the waiting room when Dr. Type comes into the waiting room and walks over to her.

"Miss. Kessler we are going to keep Dekota here over night and maybe even a few days, we are not sure yet."  
"What does my sister have Dr. Type?"  
"She has Pneumonia, did she tell you at all this week she was not feeling good?"  
"She was sent home from school sick yesterday. But no, my sister did not tell me before yesterday that she did not feel good, the only thing she says to me was her asthma was acting up, but not to worry about it."  
" Ok, that what she told me to, you can go up and see your sister she is in room 203."  
"Thanks."

Destiny walks over to the stair and heads up to the second floor. She walks down the hallway and then walks into her sisters' hospital room. Back at the lab they are at a stand still the only DNA that Greg could get a match on was the victim and the sixth blood sample he gets is unknown. Also, Sara could not get a hit on the fingerprint either. So the sheriff tells then to set the case aside for now and move onto a new case.


	8. Chapter Eight: Anonymous

Chapter Eight: Anonymous  
It's now May 5, 2001 and it has been a month since the sheriff had Grissom put aside the homicide case that happens out at the Steven farm house. Grissom was sitting in his office working on paperwork before the night shift start, but he would rather be at home in bed. Gil looks up at the clock, which is above his door to see what time it is and then rubs his head. Wishing that the headache, he had would go away. He goes back to working on the paper work and at the sometime his office phone start ringing. He picks the phone up after it rings five times.

"Gil Grissom speaking."  
"This is Sheriff Antwater here, Gil I need you and your team to meet Jim Brass at the Thomas farm house. It is the farm house that is ten miles down the road from the Steven farm house.  
"What the police code on this case?"  
"It's a 420 (Homicide) and there are five dead and a two-and-half-year-old girl name Kelly that Jim Brass found alive hiding under her bed."  
"This case sounds very familiar."  
" A little too familiar for me Gil."  
"I think we have a serial killer on our hands, Sheriff."  
"I do too, Gil and do not worry about a CSI take Kelly to the hospital the children's welfare worker has already picked her up and a Welfare Worker has taken Kelly to the hospital to get check out for us."  
"That good, it will take less time processing the crime scene with all six of us working the crime scene."  
"And I hope that you team has better luck in finding out who the killer is this time around, Gil."  
"Me too, Bye.  
"Bye."

The Sheriff and Gil hang up and Gil stands up. He then grabs his kit and walk toward the parking lot. On his way to the parking lot he starts calling his team on his cellphone to tell them they need to come into work two hours early that night. He is able to get a hold of everyone but Catherine. He puts his kit on the back seat of the crime lab suv that he is taking and then gets into the suv. A minute later he is on his way to the crime scene and he is still trying to reach Catherine. He still has not reach Catherine when he gets to the crime Scene. When Gil gets out of the suv at the crime scene, the first thing he does is gets his crime scene kit out of the back of the suv. As he closes the suv doors, Gil Grissom sees Jim Brass, Sara, Destiny, Warrick and Nick waiting for him. Gil Grissom walks over to his team and gives them a look that says it is going to be a long night. Gil Grissom set his crime set kit on the ground and then Gil absent mindless rubs his forehead with his right hand.

"Has anyone seen or hear from Catherine today?"  
"I run into her and Lindsey at Rit Aid when I was picking up my sister asthma medicine. She was buying children cold and flu medicine for Lindsey, plus some adult cold and flu medicine for herself Gil. Neither one of them sounding good and they look awful."  
"Come to think of it Catherine left work early yesterday night, Gil."  
"That right she did Sara, Catherine says she was not feeling good. Ok Nick and Warrick I want you to process the downstairs. Sara and Destiny's I want you to process the second floor. I will work the outside, as I try to reach Catherine's."  
"Maybe we should just let Catherine have tonight off, Grissom."  
" I would Sara, but Sheriff Antwater wants all hand on deck for this case. Now head inside and get to work Destiny, Nick, Warrick and Sara."

Nick, Warrick and Destiny grab their crime scene kits and go inside the house. The three of them then start to process the crime scene. But Sara hangs back and takes a good long look at Gil Grissom who has starts to rub his head with his right hand again. Sara walks over to Grissom and stops in front of him and gives him a look that say I am worried about you. Gil stops rubbing his head when he notices that Sara's has not gone into the Thomas house to process the second floor.

"Can I help you with something, Sara?"  
"No, I was just worried about you Grissom, because you are paler then normal and you keep rubbing you head."  
"I just have a headache is all, Sara."  
"Do you want me to help you process the outsides of the house, Grissom?"  
"No, Go process the second floor like I told you too!"  
"Ok."

Sara grabs her crime scene kit and walk inside the house. She then walks upstairs and gets to work processing the second floor alongside Destiny. Gil Grissom hit the speed dial button for Catherine home phone number and put the phone up to his left ear. He then picks up his crime scene kit and start walking around the house looking for anything the killer might have left behind and for footprints. Meanwhile, at Catherine Willows's house both Catherine and Lindsey's are in their bedrooms and the two of them are fast asleep in they beds. Catherine keep thinking she hears a phone ringing, but she figures she is just dreaming that the phone is ringing, so she does not pick up the phone. The phone start ring again, but this time Lindsey gets out of bed and walks into the living room blowing her nose. When she reaches the phone, she clears her throat really fast and then picks the phone up.

" Hello, Ah-choo"  
"Hello Lindsey, this is your mother supervisor at work Gil Grissom can you give her the phone, I really need to talk to her?"  
"Sniff, yeah hang on a minute, coughs I have to go wake my mom up, Gil Grissom."

Lindsey put her hand over the bottom part of the cordless phone. She then walks to her moms' bedroom door and she knocks twice. But she gets no answers, so she open up the bedroom door and goes into her moms' bedroom. Lindsey walks over to her mom bed and shakes her mother to wake her up.

"Lindsey's what, Ah-choo, do you need?"  
"Mr. Grissom is on, Ah-choo, the phone for you mom and, Ah-choo, he says he really needs to talk to you!  
"(Lindsey hand her mom the phone) Thank Baby, go back to bed."  
"Coughs, ok mom."

Lindsey's walk out of her moms' bedroom and she closes the door behind her. Catherine's grab a tissue from the box that is on her night stand and then blows her nose really fast. After she finishes blowing her nose, she starts coughing. She then picks up the bottle of water on her night stand and takes a drink of water. She puts the bottle of water back on the night stand and then puts the phone up to her left ear.

" Catherine specking, Ah-choo."  
"You do know as of two minutes ago the night shift started?"  
"You call me, Ah-choo, to tell me I am two minute late for work."  
"No Catherine, do you remember the case out at the Steven farm house the sheriff had me put aside a month ago today?"  
"Yes, Coughs"  
"There has been another one at the Thomas Farm house ten mile down the road for the Steven farm, and this case has the same MO, Five family members dead and they were killed the same way that Steven's family was killed. Jim Brass found the two-and half-year-old daughter alive hiding under her bed, just like the Mr. and Mrs. Steven's three-year-old daughter was. Sheriff Antwater wants the whole night shift on deck tonight."  
"Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Ah-choo, Gil I can't make it into work tonight and I call in sick, Ah-choo, Amy that works, coughs, the front desk should have given you the message."  
"When did you call in Cath?"  
"About, sniff, two hour and five, Ah-choo minute ago."  
"That way I did not get the message, I had already left the lab to head to the crime scene. We can handle the case without you. Just take it easy and get lots of rest and drink enough fluids".  
"Thanks Gil, Bye."  
'Bye."

Gil flips his cellphone close and Catherine hit the off bottom on the cordless phone. She then lays back down and falls right to sleep. Gil has just finished processing the outsides of the house and the other thing he has found are two sets of boot print leading to the house and lead away from the house. He makes a cast of the boot print and then goes inside. And once he is inside the house he has to shout his eyes, because the light is hurting his them. Gil walks into the fathers' office (which is where the father was found dead) and he starts dusting the desk for fingerprints, despite his head pounding so bad that it causes him to be nauseated. He has just found a fingerprint and put the quick lift Tape down, when Sheriff Antwater walks up to him. Gil notices that the sheriff does not look happy with him.

"Gil Grissom I do recall telling you that I wanting the whole night shift on this case. I also know there are six members of your team counting you and they are only five members here. One of your senior team member Catherine Willows has not arrived yet."  
"( Finishes lift the first fingerprint and start dust for fingerprints again) and she not going to be coming either, Antwater!"  
"And why is Willows not going to be here, when I say the whole night shift team had to be here tonight!"  
"Because both Catherine and her daughter Lindsey are sick."  
"Did she call the lab and take a sick day or are you just making up a story to cover her butt?  
"She called the Lab up and let them know she was taking a sick day!"

Sheriff Antwater give Gil, an evil look and then storm out of the house and he gets back into his car. He then heads to the crime lab to see if Catherine Willows did call the lab and say she had to take a sick day. A half hour later the CSI is packing all the evidence into the crime lab suv that Gil head driver to the scene, since Nick, Warrick, Sara and Destiny all drive their own cars to the crime scene. Once all the evidence is in the suv Gil get into the suv and heads back to the lab with Warrick, Nick, Sara and Destiny right behind him in their cars. Once back at the lab Gil heads to his offices and lays down on the couch. Elsewhere in the lab Sara is compare the paperwork found in Mr. Steven and Mr. Thomas office and she finds out that both Mr. Steven and Mr. Thomas were in debt with Sam Braun. Destiny is running the fingerprints through AFIS, but the only fingerprints find at both of the scene were family members. In the DNA lab Greg was able to match all five victims DNA samples, but the sixth DNA sample, he still could not get a match on, just like the Steven case, Greg is not able to found out who the murder is. The graveyard shrift has ended two minutes ago and Sara is waking past Grissom office and looks through the window of his office door and notice he is laying on the couch and his office lights are off. She knocks on the door but gets no answers, so she just open the door and walks in because she is worry about Gil Grissom.

"(Eyes still close) who there?"  
"It Sara, the shrift end two and half minutes ago Grissom."  
"Oh, was Greg able to get a match for the sixth DNA sample found at the crime scene?"  
"No, I did found that both Mr. Steven and Mr. Thomas were in debt with Sam Braun, but that the only thing new Warrick and Nick hint a dead end trying to found out who made the boot that left the boot prints at both crime scenes. So Sheriff Antwater told us to set the case aside for now."  
"Ok, What did Dr. Robbins say about how the victims were killed?"  
"That all five victim fingers on both hands were smash and then shoot point-block in the head like the Steven case."  
"Did the sixth DNA sample match the sixth DNA sample from the Steven case?"  
"Yes, it did."  
"Good."  
"Grissom's are you all right, because you have not open your eyes and look at me?"  
"I have a migraine."  
"Are you able to driving yourselves home Grissom or do you want me to give you a ride home Grissom?"  
"No, I am not in any shape to drive myself home, I am going to take you up on that ride home Sara."  
"That fine, I am ready to go whenever you are, Grissom."  
"Ok, I am ready now. "

Gil Grissom stands up and grabs his coat of the chair in front of his desk. He puts his coat on and then he and Sara walk out of the office and into the hallway. Gil follows Sara outside to her car in the parking lot. Once Gil is in Sara's 2001 blue ford taurus, he put the passenger seat in the lay back position and closes his eyes. Neither Sara nor Gil speaks during the ride to Grissom's townhouse. Sara pull up in front of Gil Grissom's townhouse and puts the car into park Sara's looks over and sees that Gil Grissom has fallen to sleep. Sara light taps Gil Grissom on the left shoulder. He opens his eyes and looks at Sara and then notices that she is park in front of his townhouse.

"Thanks for the ride home Sara."  
"Your Welcome, beside I go past your townhouse on my way to my apartment building anyway, I will see you at work tonight."  
"If I come into work, I might end up calling in sick and thanks again for the ride bye."  
"Bye."

Grissom opens the car door and gets out of the car. He closes the door and takes the keys out of his coat pocket. He then walks to the door of his townhouse and unlocks the door. Sara's make sure Grissom's gets into his townhouse and then she backs out of the parking spot. She drives to the exits of the parking lot and pulls out the first back she gets and heads home.


	9. Chapter Nine: Unfriendly sky

Chapter Nine: Unfriendly sky  
It is the beginning of another night shift for Gil Grissom and his co-workers. Gil Grissom had got a ride into work with Catherine who is laying on the break room couch with her eyes close and Grissom is sitting at the table in the break room and he is leaning back in the chair he is sitting in with he eyes close, both Gil and Catherine are wishing that they had called into work sick that night. At the sometime they co-workers are slower coming into the break room, as Nick, Destiny, Sara and Warrick take a set at the table and once all six of them are in the break room Gil Grissom stands up, rubbing his forehead with his left hand. Sara looks up at Gil Grissom and can tell that he is still fighting the migraine he had when she dropped him off at his townhouse that morning. Sara then looks over at Catherine laying on the break room couch and can see that she still does not feel good.

"There is only one case, tonight and the case is a 442 (Airplane Emergency).  
"What type of Airplane emergency Grissom?"  
"Sara, a plane made an emergency landed on I-15 and the plane was heading to Texas."  
"Why did they want us to go out to I-15?"  
"Nick, the reason is because the pilot and co-pilot had a gun pointing at they head and were made to land the plane on I-15. As soon as the plane landed on I-15 the two gunmen shoot the pilot and co-pilot in the head. They also killed five people who try to stop them. Go get you kit and then will we meet out at the suv's, so we can head to the crime scene.

Nick, Destiny, Sara and Warrick stand up from the chairs they are setting in and go to the locker room and grab they crime scene kits. Catherine slowly gets up from the couch and pick up her kit off the floor next to the couch at the sometime Gil Grissom walks to his office to get his crime scene kit. A few minutes late all six of them are outside and are walking over to the two sport utility vehicles, they are taking to the crime scene. Sara gets behind the wheel of one of the suv and Gil Grissom takes the passenger seat, Nick and Destiny's get into the back of the suv. Warrick gets behind the wheel of the second suv and Catherine takes the passenger seat and two minutes later Sara and Warrick's are driving towards the crime scene. On the ride to the crime scene in the first suv, which Sara is driving Grissom has put on his sunglass even through the sun has set.

"Grissom why are you wearing Sunglass?"  
"Because I get a migraine Nick and the bright headlights are killing my eyes."  
"Are you feeling any better then you were this morning Grissom or are you still feeling as bad as you were this morning?"  
"I feel a little better then this morning, but my head is still pounding and I am still nauseated, Sara."  
"You should have called in sick Grissom."  
" I was till the Sheriff, Lockwood and Jim Brass called and tell me about the 442 (Airplane Emergency).  
"Do you want us to keep quiet the rest of the way to the crime scene?"  
"Yes, Sara that would be great."

Sara stops talking to Grissom and Destiny and Nick stop talking to each other and look out the windows of the suv. Meanwhile, over in the suv Warrick driving, he has stopped the suv behind Sara at a red light. Warrick looks over at Catharine and sees that Catharine looks flush. He also notices that she has her eyes closed. The light turns green and Warrick takes his foot off the break, once the crime lab suv Sara is driving has started to move. At the sometime Catherine starts coughing.

"Catherine's are you sure you should be at work tonight, because you sound awful and you look flush too?"  
"I feel awful too, Ah-choo, and I know that I look flush. I am running a fever of 102. 9 Fahrenheit and no, I should probably not be at work tonight. But Sheriff Antwater would not let me take another sick day, because of the 442 (Airplane Emergency), coughed, and then Gil called me and he asks for a ride into work, because Sara give him a ride home this morning because he had a migraine and was in no shape to drive home. So his car, coughs, was still in the crime lab parking lot."  
"That sucks Catherine, how Lindsey feeling today?"  
"She is feeling better then I am, but she came down with the flu two days before I come down with it."  
"Who watching Lindsey tonight?"  
"Her grandma Flynn (Catherine mom) is watching her tonight, coughs."  
"Do you think you will be able to make it through the shift tonight, Catherine?"  
"I am not sure, Ah-choo, can we stop talking Warrick, Because I want to get some rest on the ride to the crime scene?"  
"Sure, Catherine."

Warrick and Catherine stop talking and Catherine close her eyes, trying to hold back the urge to cough, but she is not able to and starts coughing. A minute and half later Catherine stops coughing and puts a cough drop into her mouth. Several minutes later Sara and Warrick pull up to the yellow police tape marking the site of the airplane emergency landed and the crime scene. Sara and Warrick put the suv into park and turn the suv off. Then Warrick, Sara, Destiny and Nick open the suv doors and get out. Grissom and Catherine get out of the suv that the two of them are in as Warrick, Sara, Destiny and Nick are grabbing their crime scene kits. Once they all have grabbed their crime scene kits, Destiny and Sara lead the way to the airplane with Warrick and Nick right behind them. Catherine and Grissom are behind Nick and Warrick and walking slower then Sara, Nick, Destiny and Warrick. All of the CSI sees that the passengers from the airplane are sitting on the grass along the side the highway. The CSI also notices several scared toddles and babies that are crying. The CSI sees that the toddlers are holding on tightly to their mothers. Detective Lockwood and Jim Brass are talking to the witness as Sara, Destiny, Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Gil walk under the yellow tape and over to the airplane. Gil Grissom and his team then head into the airplane. The CSI takes in the five dead bodies that are laying near the cockpit door and David look up at the CSI.

"The five bodies out here have been dead since 8:50pm."  
"And it's now 10:05pm, so the victims have been dead for an hour and fifteen minutes right David?"  
"Yes that is right!"  
"Where did the flight come from?"  
"The airplanes take off from Seattle, at lest that what Jim Brass told me, Destiny."  
" How long has the airplane been on I-15 for, coughs?  
"Jim Brass told me it has been on I-15 for thirty minutes now and Catharine you do not sound good."  
"I know David, I have the flu."

Just then detective Brass and Lockwood walk into the airplane and over to the CSI and look at David who is now taking the liver temperature of the pilot and co-pilot to see how long they have been dead for. Catherine pulls a tissue out of her pant pocket and blow her nose several times.

"The pilot and co-pilot have been dead for thirty minutes .  
Thanks David, Catherine and I will take the outsides of the plane, Destiny, you are processing the cockpit of the airplane. Sara, Nick and Warrick's, the three of you are processing the rest of the airplane."  
"David's you can take the five dead bodies by the cockpit door now, I have got the pictures of victims in the spot the five of them were found at."  
"Ok Sara, that would make it easily for Destiny to get into the cockpit to take the pictures of the pilot, co-pilot and the evidence in there, see that she is wearing a skirt it would be hard for her to step over them."  
"Yes it would make it easily for me to get inside the cockpit and take pictures along with process the area, David."

After David moves the bodies by the cockpit door Destiny's walks into the cockpit and takes the pictures of the dead pilot and co-pilot where there had been killed at. She looks up after taking the last picture of the co-pilot and she sees David standing at the cockpit door watching her.

"David's you can take the pilot and co-pilot now."  
"Ok, and by the way I love the red suit jacket, red tank top that you are wearing under the suit jacket and the red skirt that you are wearing tonight."  
"I had to testify in court today and then I went to watch my sister high school gymnastic meet, so I did not have time to change before the night shift, but thanks David."  
"You are welcome."

David remover the bodies from the cockpit and Destiny get to work snapping pictures of the blood pools and other evidence. Meanwhile, Catherine and Grissom have found two sets of footprints leading away from the scene. The two of them follow the footprints and take photos of both set of footprints up to the spot the footprints end. Grissom and Catherine then see tire marks that show that the car the killers used to get away went east. Catherine snap a photo of the tire marks and then she starts coughing. After she stops coughing her and Gil walk to the crime lab suv that Warrick drive to the crime scene.

"Do you have the suv key Catherine?"  
"No, Warrick drive, do you, Ah-coo, want me to go and get the key from Warrick?"  
"No, I will go and get the key from Warrick, you stay here Catherine."  
"Ok, Gil."

Gil Grissom walks back under the yellow tape and to the airplane. He walks into the plane and over to Warrick, who stops process the scene and look up at Gil who is rubbing his forehead with his right hand. Warrick pulls the suv keys out of his pocket.

"Do you want the key Grissom?"  
"Yes, Catherine and I are going to go back to the lab and go to the coroners' lab to see what Dr. Robbins and David found out.  
"Here is the key, Grissom."

Grissom takes the suv key from Warrick and walks out off of the airplane. He walks to the yellow tape and goes under the tape. Gil hits the unlocking button that is on the key chain and as he is walking over to the suv he tosses Catherine the key to suv. The two of them get into the suv and Catherine drive to the crime lab. When Catherine pulls into the parking lot of the crime lab fifteen minutes later, she pulls suv into the first spot by the door mark crime lab suv. She puts the suv into park and then she turns the suv off. Catherine looks over at Gil in the passenger seat and founds that he has fallen to sleep. Catherine lightly taps Gil Grissom on the left shoulder, but Grissom does not wake up. So Catherine tap Gil Grissom on his shoulder a little harder and he opens his eyes. He then turns his head and looks at Catherine.

"Did I fall to sleep, Catherine?"  
"(Clears her throat) yes you fall to sleep on the ride to the crime lab, Gil."  
"Sorry, Cath."  
"It's all right Gil, if I wasn't driving I would have gone to sleep too."

Gil and Catherine open up the doors of the suv and then get out. Catherine and Gil close the front doors of the suv and open the back door and get their crime scene kits out. After they close the suv doors and lock up the suv Catherine and Gil walk into the lab and to the locker room to put their crime scene kits in their lockers. Five minutes later Gil and Catherine walk into the coroners' lab and see David and Dr. Robbins standing along side one of the coroner table that have the only female victim on it. Catherine and Gil walk over to the table, Gil is stands next to Dr. Robbins and Catherine is stands next to David at the coroner table.

"I have gone a head and take the photo of the bruise that was on the bodies of two of the victims and collect the evidence from these two bodies and put it into evidence bags.  
"Thank, can you tell use anything yet, Dr. Robbins?"  
" I remove three bullets from two of the five victims that was laying in front of the cockpit door, I still have to remove the bullets from the other three victims from in front of the cockpit door. I have removed one bullet from the pilot heads and one from the co-pilots head. I put them each in there own evidence bags and sent then to Bobby Dawson in ballistics. I will be able to tell you more after I do a full autopsy on each of seven victims."  
"Ok, coughs just sent us the reports when you have them done."  
"I will, Catherine's how are you hold up, because you sound a lot worse then at the starts of the night shift?"  
"I am hold up ok, but I feel horrible."  
"And you look horrible."  
"Thanks David, that just what I wanting, Ah-choo, to hear, coughing."  
"Catherine's will you let me listens to your lungs and take your temperature?"  
"Coughs, sure Dr. Robbins."  
"Go take a set in my desk chair."  
"Ok."  
"I am going to go wait in the hallway for you Catherine, the smell is starting to get to me, Cath."  
"That fine Gil."

Gil Grissom walks into the hallway and Catherine walks over to Dr. Robbins desk. She then takes a set in his desk chair. Dr. Robbins takes off his latex gloves and throws them into the trash can by the coroner table. He then grabs his elbow crutch and walks over to the sink, so he can wash his hands. After he has washed his hands Dr. Robbins walks over to his desk and open up the bottom drawer of his desk and takes out his doctor bag. He set the doctor bag on the desk and then close the bottom desk drawer. He open up his doctor bag up and takes out the thermometer and his stethoscope out of his doctor bag. Dr. Robbins hands Catherine the thermometer and she puts the thermometer into her mouth. When the digital thermometer beeps thirty second later, Catherine takes it out of her mouth and hands it to Dr. Robbins, who looks and the thermometer and puts the thermometer back into his doctor bag.

"Catherine, you have a fever of 103.1, I recommend that you take some cold and flu medicine that has a fever reduce in it to get you fever down and to help relive some of you flu symptoms."  
"Ok, coughs."  
"I am going to listens to you lungs now and as I am doing it I want you to take deep breath."  
"Ok, I will try to."

Dr. Robbins put the stethoscope eartip into his ears and then put the stethoscope chestpiece onto Catherine back over where her left lung is location at. He then listens to her left lung as she takes a deep breath and starts to cough. He moves the stethoscope chestpiece over to the right side and Catherine takes another deep breath and start coughing again. Dr. Robbins takes the stethoscope eartip out of his ears and put the stethoscope into his doctor bag. He then turns the desk chair around so Catherine is facing him. Dr. Robbins then takes out his penlight.

"Catherine's I want to take a look at your throat."  
"All right."

Doctor Robbins turns his penlight on and Catherine's opens her mouth. Then Dr. Robbins shines the penlight into Catherine's mouth. He notices that her throat is a little red, but her tonsils are not swollen and she does not have any white patches on her throat or on her tonsils. He turns of his penlight and Catherine close her mouth as Dr. Robbins put the penlight into his doctor bag. He then feels her neck to see if her lymph nodes swollen and he finds that the lymph nodes are slightly swollen. Dr. Robbins takes a set on the edge of his desk and at the sometime Catherine start sneezes.

"Catherine can you tell me what symptoms you have?"  
"Fever, aching all over, a headache, a sore throat, a cough, Fatigue, chills, sweats, Nasal congestion, Ah-choo, I also have a running nose and I feel weak, coughing. What did you found when listens to my lungs, looking at my throat and feeling my neck, Dr. Robbins?"  
"Catherine's your lymph node are slightly swollen and your throat is a little red, but your tonsil are not swollen and there are no white patches on your tonsil or throat which is a good thing, but when I was listens to your lungs it was clear that you are having a hard time taking deep breath and your lungs are making crackle sound which mean that what start out as the flu is moving into you lungs, so I would keep an eye on that."  
"Ok, I will and thank Dr. Robbins."  
"Your welcome and I hope you feel better soon Catherine."  
"Me too."

Catherine stands up and walks into the hall and then Gil and Catherine walks to the break room and meet up with the rest of the team and when Catherine and Gil get to the break room the two of them see the rest of the team is setting around the table talking and that Sheriff Antwater is getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Way are you all setting around the table talking when there is work to be done on the case still?  
"No, there is no work to be done on the case. The two missing passengers from the plane are wanted terrorists so homeland security has taken over the case. So Gil only a couple of your team members needs to stay at the lab incase another case or cases get call in tonight."  
"Thanks for letting me know Sheriff Antwater. Catherine's, I am sending you home, Destiny you had a long day seeing that you were at court this morning testifying so you can go home too. Nick you have to be in court tomorrow to testifying in a case so you can go home too. Sara and Warrick you are the two stays at the lab and I am going to go home too."  
"(Nick, Warrick, Sara, Destiny and Catherine) ok, Grissom."

Catherine and Gil walk out of the break room, Catherine head to the locker room to get her things out of her locker and Gil Grissom heads to his office to get his coat and keys. Back in the break room Destiny and Nick stands up and they walk to the break room doors. When they reach the doors they stop and look at Sara and Warrick and then walk out of the break room and head to the locker room to gets theirs belongs out of theirs lockers. By the time Nick and Destiny get to the locker room Catherine has already left the lab and so has Gil Grissom. A few minutes later Sara and Warrick watch Nick and Destiny walking past the break room on theirs way to the main doors of the lab to go out to their cars and go home.


	10. Chapter Ten: Love, fighting and fleeing

Chapter Ten: Love, fighting and fleeing the scene (Change title of the episode title because the title Sex, Lies and Larvae from the vision of the episode seen on tv did not match my vision)  
Sara, Destiny and Gil Grissom are process an apartment where a woman was stabbed to death in front of her seven-year-old daughter Anne Bell. Gil Grissom is processing the kitchen, Sara's is processing the parents' bedroom. Destiny has already process the bathroom and she is now processing the living room and Ann Bell is watching Destiny's from the couch. While they wait for David to get there and take the victim, which is on the floor of the daughters' bedroom. They have been working for an hour now when Sara walks into the living room and she looks over at Anne Bell who is still sit on the couch still wanting for the social worker, because the social worker has not show up to the apartment to pick up Ann Bell yet. Destiny's walks over to Sara who is still looking at Anne Bell and she knows just by the look on Sara face this case is getting to her best friend.

"Sara how are you hold up?  
"Ok, It's just hard, because I know what is going to happen next for Ann Bell. And no one should see one of their parents' stabbing the other parents' until their die. No matter how old the child is Destiny's!"  
"I know, but since you know what it feels like maybe you should go over to Ann Bell and talk with her, it might make it easier for her knowing what is going to happen next from someone who went through it themselves."  
"I might."

Just then David push the stretcher with the body bag on it comes into the apartment and he then wheels the stretcher with the body bag on it over to Sara and Destiny who are in the living room. Both Sara and Destiny stop talk as soon as David walk up to them.

"Can I take the victim to the lab?"  
"Yeah we get the photo of the body at the scene when we get here David."  
"Ok, By the way it is nice to see you made it into work tonight Destiny, Way were you not at work yesterday?"  
"I take a personal day yesterday, David."  
"Good to hear that, I was worry that you might have catch the flu from Catherine."  
"No, I just need a day off is all David."  
"David's do you have a crush on Destiny?"  
"Yes, I know this is not the greatest time to ask this, but would you want to go to the movie and out to dinner on Sunday night Destiny?"  
" We have to work Sunday night, but we could go to breakfast Monday morning, when we get off work and maybe go for a walk afterwards."  
"Ok, then it a date."  
"Yes it's a date."

David's wheel the stretcher with the body bag on it into Ann Bell's bedroom and then he takes the liver temperature. And once he has the liver temperature, he then puts the mother body into a body bag. David then puts the body bag with the mother body in it onto the stretcher. He then wheels the stretcher into the living room to found Gil Grissom, Destiny, Sara and Jim Brass along with Ann Bell all in the living room waiting for him. He stops push the stretcher and Gil Grissom walks up to David.

"How long has Mrs. Hopeson been dead for David?"  
"She has been dead for an hour and forty-five minutes now, Mr. Grissom."  
"Thanks, David and you can call me Gil or Grissom like everyone else, David!"  
"Ok, Grissom. I need to get back to the lab, now.  
"Ok, Tell Dr. Robbins that I should be there with the next hour or two."  
"Ok, I will."

David pushes the stretcher through the living room and out the apartment door. Once David is through the door, Jim Brass's close the door. Then Destiny and Gil go into the girls' bedroom and start process the room that the crime happened at. While Sara and Brass get ready to talk to with the girl about what, she had seen that night. Brass takes out his notepad and pen so he can write down what the Anne Bell tells them. Sara takes a deep breath as Jim Brass opens his notepad.

"Ann Bell my name is Sara Sidle."  
"And my name is Jim Brass, Ann Bell for the recorded can you tell me your whole name?"  
"My name is Ann Bell Hopeson."  
"Can you tell me what happened here tonight?"  
"Yes Miss. Sidle, I was in my bedroom, reading the book my first grade teacher Mr. Simpson assigned for my book report that is do next Friday, when I hared my mom and dad fighting. The next thing I hear is my bedroom door opening and my mom comes run into my bedroom and slams the door close. I look up and my mom is leaning up against the door trying to keep it close and I can hear my dad on the other side pounding on the door. The next thing I know my dad kicks the door in and my mom goes flying across my bedroom and lands on my bean bag chair. My mom stand up as my dad comes running into my bedroom carrying a knife. He runs over to my mom and raise the knife and goes to stab her, but my mom grabs the knife by the blade and cuts her hand as my dad pull it out of her hand, he then stabs my mom in the chest and cuts himself as he is stabbing her, my mom tries to stop him the first time he stabs him and grabs the part of my father hand that was cut, with her cut hand. My father takes off after stabbing my mom seven time in the chest. And that when I run into the living room and call 911.  
"Thanks Anne Bell that all for now, Sara will you stay with Anne Bell until the social worker from child warfare gets here?"  
"Sure, Jim."

Jim Brass stands up from the love seat he was sitting on and walks out of the living room to found Gil Grissom and Destiny Kessler to fill them in on what Ann Bell told him and Sara. Ann Bell watching Jim Brass as he walks away from Sara and her and when Jim Brass is no longer in view Ann Bell looks at Sara and can see the tears running down Sara cheeks. Sara quickly wipes the tear off her cheeks when she notices that Ann Bell has seen her crying.

"Why are you crying Miss Sidle?"  
"Because I know what you have just went through and what your life is now going to be like for you."  
"You see your father murder your mom, Miss Sidle?"  
"No, I saw my mother murder my father the same way your dad murder your mom."  
"Oh, what is life going to be like for me now?"  
"If the social worker cannot found any family members that will take you into they home, you will be put into fostered care and most likely will be moves around to several foster homes until the day that you turn eighteen, which is when you age out of the fostered care system."  
"Is there any thing that I should know about the fostered care system incase I end up being in the fostered care system, Miss Sidle?"  
"That the system is not perfect you could end up seeing some foster parents fighting, sexual assault. Some of the fostered families are doing foster care just for the monthly checks and they do not care about the children there are taking in. I was in a few homes where the fostered parents were physical abuse, but there are a few good souls that do foster care because they are not able to have they are children. These families really do love the children's they take in and treat them like they are they own children and give the children lots of love and everything they need. "Does that help you Ann Bell?"  
"Yes it does Miss. Sidle and I hope if I end up in foster care that I get one of the fostered family that love the children they take in. Can I aks you one more thing Miss. Sidle?"  
"Yes."  
"Will I ever forget what I have seen tonight or will it be with me for the rest of my life?"  
" I have never forget the night my mother killed my father, but it has get easier for me as the years have gone by, Ann Bell."  
"Thanks, Miss. Sidle."

Jim, Destiny, Sara and Ann Bell did not know that Gil Grissom had walk out of the kitchen into the hallway to pick up evidence bag and that he is standing in front of parents bedroom. Gil stops what he is doing and listens to Sara and Ann Bell talking and he over hears everything Sara told. Ann Bell. After he listens to what Sara and Ann Bell was talking about, he wish that he did not overhear what they were talking about, because what she just told Ann Bell is something that she do not want her supervisor or her co-worker knowing seeing that she has never tell him about her mother stabbing her father seven time. A few minutes after Sara answer Ann Bell last question neither Sara nor Ann Bell notice Jim Brass, Gil Grissom and Destiny's walk into the living room carrying bags of evidence towards the apartment front door and on the way Jim Brass pick up the one brown bag that has the evidence from the living room in it.

"Sara's we finished processing the crime scene and the rest of the apartment. Now all that left for us to do is to load the evidence into the crime lab suv.  
"Ok Grissom, Ann Bell lets go outside to wait for the social worker, who should be here anytime now."

Ann Bell and Sara stand up and follow Destiny, Gil and Jim out the apartment door and Sara close the door to the apartment since she is the last one through the door. Then the five of them walk out to the crime lab suv and Jim Brass car. A few minutes later the Social worker gets to the apartment as Gil, Jim and Destiny are putting the evidence into the back of the suv. Anne Bell is sitting on the hood of Brass car and Sara is standing next to Brass's car. The Social worker walks over to Anne Bell and Sara.

"Kara Smith, this is Ann Bell Hopeson, Ann Bell this is social worker Kara Smith.  
"Thanks for induction us Sara Sidle."  
"Your welcome"  
"It is time for us to go, Ann Bell."  
"Where are you taking me Kara Smith?"  
"I am taking you to the fostered house that you will be stay with Ann Bell, unfortunate it is not in your current school district. So you will have to start at a new school next week."  
"So I won't be in school the rest of this week and did you try to find any family member that would take me?"  
"No, you will be out of school for the rest of this week and you have no other family members your mom was a only child and your father only has one sibling and his twin brother he is side with your father, so you can't stay with him and both of your grandparents are dead. I am still trying to reach your twin twenty-year-old brother and sister, but so far I am having no luck getting a hold of them. So far now you will have to go to a fostered home, you are not start school till next week, incase, I do reach your older brother and sister and one of them agrees to take you in. I do not want to make you switch school twice in two weeks."  
"Ok."

Ann Bell hops off of the hood Jim Brass's car and follows Kara Smith to her car. Jim, Sara, Destiny and Gil watch Kara open the back door on the passenger side of the car and Ann Bell get into the car. Ann Bell close the door and Kara Smith gets into the car. After Kara Smith has drive off Gil, Sara and Destiny get into the suv and Sara drives to the lab and Jim gets into his car and heads to the police station. Two hours later Sara and Destiny watch Brass and Gil talking to Anne Bell father, but it is not going good at, all the evidence and the girls' statement say he did it. But Mr. Hopeson and his lawyer stand up and walk toward the room door and leave and they are now walking towards the main door. Sara and Destiny run over to Gil Grissom with looks on both their faces that say they are upset.

"Why does he get to leave, Grissom?"  
"Because his boss confirmed that he was at work when the murder taken places, Sara."  
"Gil you know the boss is lying for him, his boss is his twin bother."  
"I know that Destiny"  
"He killed his wife in front of their daughter Ann Bell, Gil and Ann Bell story support what Dr. Robbins and the evidence says, which is the knife that had his fingerprints in the blood and his DNA was a match to the DNA that was found in the wife cut from fighting back."  
"Sara's, you, Jim, Destiny and I know that, so give Brass time and he will get Mr. Hopeson twin bother Tim Hopeson to tell the truth."  
"But till then Mr. Hopeson could beat another woman to death, Gil!"

After Sara yells her last sentence at Grissom she runs out of Police department and Destiny runs after her. Gil Grissom stands there thinking what is Sara's problem for a minute and then he remembers what Sara told Ann Bell at the crime scene, Gil then runs after Sara and Destiny because they all ride together he makes it out to the suv just in time to hop in before Destiny's back out from the parking space the suv in. Destiny's then pulls out of the parking lot and drives to the lab. Once back at the lab Sara and Destiny walk to the locker room and get they stuff out of their lockers and start to walk towards the main door when Gil Grissom stops them.

"The Shift is not over where are the two of you going?"  
"I am taking Sara home she is not feeling good."  
"Sara is that true?"  
"Yes I have a really bad headache."  
"Fine are you coming back in after you drop off Sara, Destiny?"  
"I am going to go home and take a shower. Then I am going to lie down and close my eyes, If you need me to come back into work, just call my cellphone Grissom."  
"Ok."

Sara and Destiny walk out to Destiny's car and once the two of them are in the car, Destiny puts the car into drive and they head to a bar to get a beer. After they are finish at the bar, Destiny's take Sara home and then Destiny's heads home herself. Once back at her place Sara drink five more beers, then take a long shower before she heading to bed. Destiny's take a shower as soon as she gets home then get into her bed. Once she is in her bed she read two chapters from the Hobbit and then she goes to sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven: I-15 Murder

Chapter Eleven: I-15 Murder (My vision is different then the episode seen on tv.)  
Gil and Sara pull the two crime lab sport utility vehicles the two of them is drive into the parking lot of a rest stop off I-15 for the fifth night in a roll. Gil and Catherine get out of one of the suv and Sara, Destiny, Nick and Warrick get out of the other suv and into the pouring rain. All six of the crime scene investigators walk around to the back of the sport utility vehicles and grabs they kit. After they have grabbed their kits, the team heads over to Jim Brass who is outside the first shelter house, where the victim dead body is laying on the floor of the shelter house. Then Gil team takes in that night crime scene and it looks just like the pervious four crime scenes did. Sara, Gil, Destiny's get out their camera and start taking pictures of the scene. Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Jim are talking to the group of people who see what happened, along with the elder man that called 911. After a half hour Sara, Gil and Destiny's have finish taking pictures and are now waiting for the coroner to get there. Warrick, Nick and Catherine walk up to Destiny, Gil and Sara.

"We search the area around the shelter house and the parking lot after talking to the group of people that show what happened here tonight, but if there was evidence in these areas it is likely that it was washes away like the other four cases, Gil!"  
"That all right Catharine, I already knew that the three of you were not going to found anything, but it is protocol to look for it, just in case the rain did not wash everything away.  
"Rain not good for our line of work."  
"No, it not, Sara.  
"Gil, Sara and Destiny did you learn anything as you were taking pictures?"  
"It looks like she was strangled just like the other four victims were Warrick."  
"What did the group of people say that they saw?"  
"Destiny's, the group says they all show a man dress all in black and wearing a black ski mask over his face and the man was strangling a woman. They think that he might have been wearing gloves, but are not sure and that he did not stop strangling the woman even when an elder man yell out his was calling 911. "  
"Did anyone try to stop him, Catherine?"  
"Yes Sara's, a Steven King the elder man grandson but by the time he reaches the shelter, the woman was limp. He tries to pull the guy off the women and he gets an elbow in the rib cage by the man. He the person the EMT was taking to the hospital, Jim on his way to the hospital now to get his statement."  
"We have more info for tonight case then the other four cases, we now know that he might be wearing gloves, which might be way the other four cases the only DNA will get were the victims."  
"And don't forget Grissom that we learn he was wearing all black."  
"Yes, you are right Nick."

Just then David walks over pushing the stretcher to the scene. He leaves the stretcher at the edge of the shelter and then walks over to the victim. David then kneels down next to the body and take her liver temperature. Gil, Sara, Destiny, Warrick, Catherine and Nick walk over to David and stops next to him and David is taking the victim liver temperature.

"David's what took you so long to get here?"  
"Sorry about that Catherine there was a five car accident on the enter ramp to I-15 and I get caught behind it, thankful no one dead in the five car accident"  
"That good and it all-right David's you could not control people getting into car accidents and it gave us time to take the pictures and talk to the witness that seen the murder happening."  
"Ok Catherine and the body been dead since 8:30pm, Grissom."  
"So she has been dead for hour and half hours."  
"Yes Destiny's, can I take the body back to the lab?"  
"Yes David's, you can take the victim to the lab."  
"Thanks, Grissom."  
" You are welcome David."  
"Sara and Destiny where are your coats, it is rain and it is a chill spring night?"  
"I forget my coat at the lab."  
"Ok Sara, where is your coat Destiny?"  
"It was not raining when I left my house so I did not bring one to work."  
"I need to get going now, so I will see all six of you when you get back to the lab."  
"Wait David!"  
"What Destiny?"  
"Can I borrow your jacket, I am cold?"  
"Yes, sweetie  
"Thanks"

David takes his jacket off and gives it to Destiny who puts it on right away. David then grabs the body bag and put the victim into the bag. Nick helps David put the body onto the stretcher. As David is pushing the stretcher to the coroner van. All the CSI put on Latex gloves, then Gil, Catherine, Warrick and Sara start dusting the shelter for fingerprints. Nick and Destiny's are collecting the few things left in the shelter. Destiny's puts a red handkerchief into an evidence bag.

"Did you found another red handkerchief Destiny's?"  
"Yes, I did Nick."  
"I think this victim was killed by the same person as the other four victims."  
"So do I, Nick!"  
"And the only evidence we will found on it will be the victim DNA, just like the other four victims."

Nick has just put a rose into an evidence bag, this is the fifth rose he has bag in five nights now. Destiny and Nick have bagged the only two pieces of evidence and start to help their co-workers dust for fingerprints and the CSI has found so many fingerprints they stop counting. Two hours later the CSI is walking to the suv and once they reach the suv the six of them put their crime scene kits away. Then Sara and Gil drive to the lab and once back at the lab they check the evidence in that they collect at the scene, which is only fingerprints, the red handkerchief and rose. Then Nick goes to the fingerprint lab and starts running the fingerprint through AFIS. At the sometime Greg is busy in the DNA lab running the DNA for them. Meanwhile Sara, Warrick and Gil are looking at the pictures taking from today scene and compare the new pictures to the pictures from the other four scenes, from the past four nights. Destiny and Catherine are in the coroners' lab and Destiny's is standing next to David and Catherine is standing next to Dr. Robbins.

"She was strangled to death just like the other four victims were, I believe she was strangled with a red handkerchief like all the other too.  
"Yes there was a red handkerchief left behind at the scene just like the other four times Dr. Robbins and it had epotheleos left on it to, Greg is running the epotheleos for DNA, maybe we catch a break tonight and the found the killer left his DNA behind with the victim DNA."  
Dr. Robbins Is there anything else we need to knows?"  
No, Catherine just strangled like the others, he did not do anything new."  
"(Both Destiny and Catherine) Thanks."

Catherine and Destiny walk out of the coroner's lab and the two of them walks to the DNA lab, when Destiny and Catherine walk into the DNA lab Greg look up from his work and looks at Catherine and Destiny. The two crime scene investigators look at Greg and can tell his is tried, it does not help that it was Greg day off and he gets call into work, because the other DNA technician called in sick.

"I have DNA results for you I get a hit off of CODIS, it was male and it belongs to a David Heart.  
"Thanks, Greg."  
"Your welcome, Destiny!"  
"I will go let Jim Brass's know, Destiny will you go tell the rest of the team?"  
"Sure, Catherine."

Catherine and Destiny's walk out off the DNA lab and Greg gets back to work. Two hour later Catherine, Destiny, Warrick, Sara, Nick and Gil are watching Jim Brass arrested David Heart for the murder of Beth Sam, Liz Green, Sharon Gray, Deni Hope and Stephanie Tims.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Fahrenheit 932 and Boom

Chapter Twelve: Fahrenheit 932 and Boom (I made up the storyline about Las Vegas Jr high blowing up, I also made up the name of the victim and murder.)  
Its 8:30 a.m. on a Wednesday morning David and Destiny are at Jack Dinner on a breakfast date. They are sitting next to each other and Destiny is resting her head on David Shoulder why they are waiting for their food to arrive. Destiny's yawn really big and David's looks at his girlfriend.

"Destiny's do you want me to take you home after we eat and skip the walk in the park?"  
"No, we are spending the day together like we plan, I can sleep tonight, seeing I have the night off and so do you.  
"I am just checking, I know you had a couple of hard long days and have not been able to get any sleep."  
"I don't want to go home, David."  
"Ok, look Destiny's are food here.

David and Destiny start to eat their food, but Destiny's still resting her head on David shoulder as she eating her breakfast. As she is eating she is thinking about what her and Sara talked about in the locker room as she was get her jacket and purse.

"Destiny's, let me take you home you can hardly keep you eyes open."  
"No, I promise David we would spend the day together, seeing that both of us have the night off."  
"Destiny, you are going to make yourself sick if you keep push yourself so hard at work and spending all of your time off with David!"  
"I love him Sara and he loves me and he the first guy that I allow myself to love since I break up with the boyfriend I had in college that beat me up for three and half years."  
"Ok, but go to your house or his and watch movies and take it easy."  
"Ok."

As she is thinking about what she and Sara talked about Destiny fall asleep, David lets her sleep as he finishes eating his breakfast. He then gets a takeout box to put her breakfast in so she can eat it later. He then lightly shakes her and wakes Destiny up. Destiny open up her eyes and look up at David.

"Sorry, I must have been more tired then I thought I was."  
"That ok how about we go back to my place and just relax and watch some movies?"  
"Ok, that sounds good."

They get up for the booth the two of them were sitting in. David then warps his right arm around Destiny's waist and has her takeout box in his left hand. They walk over to the counter and pay for the two meals, then they go out to David car. David drives and Destiny close her eyes on the ride to David's apartment. When they get to David's apartment the two of them walk into the building and walk up the stairs to the second floor and down the hallway to the fifth apartment on the right side. David unlocks the door and then the two of them head inside and Destiny goes and sit down on the couch. David walks into the kitchen area and puts Destiny left over in the refrigerator. David walks over to the living room and turn the tv on and the sight that comes onto the screen is something that shock both of them. Las Vegas Jr high School blows up in front of Destiny and David eyes, and all the student body is watching the school blow up. Just then Destiny cellphone start ringing. She looks at the number on the caller ID and sees Gil Grissom Cellphone number is on the caller ID. Destiny sighs as she flips her phone open and takes his call.

"Destiny Kessler specking"  
"Hi, I know it your day off, but I need you to come to Las Vegas Jr high school because the school has just blow up."  
"Who is working this case?"  
"You and Nick."  
"What about you?"  
" I have a different case that I am working on with Sara and Warrick, we have to prove that a Thomas Smith did not set fire to his house to kill his family. But I will be at the school to fill you in on what going on when you get there."  
"Ok, I will be there in ten, but is Catherine working any of the cases?"  
"No, she had to leave work early last night because her mom had to rush Lindsey to the ER she was running a high fever and her tonsils were swollen up making really hard for her to breath, and Lindsey is still in the hospital, so she need to be there for her."  
"Ok, Bye."  
"Bye"

Destiny and Gil hang up and Destiny's look at David who is in the Kitchen making a pot of coffee. He looks over at his girlfriend and he sees that beside being exhausted, she has a sad look on her face.

"What is wrong Sweetie?"  
" I have to go into work, can you drop me off at Las Vegas jr. high school?"  
"Sure, I will put your coffee into a travel mug."  
"Thanks, I am so not in the mood to go work this morning!"  
"There is no other CSI that could go to the scene beside you?"  
"NO, David.  
"Lindsey Willow still in the hospital then?"  
"Yes and Warrick and Sara are working a case with Grissom and Nick with me."

Destiny's stand up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen. She takes the travel mug that has her coffee in it from David. Then the two of them walk out of David's apartment and to David's car. As David divers to the crime scene, Destiny leans the passenger seat back and closes her eyes and on the way to the scene it starts rain. When David pulls his car into the parking lot of Las Vegas jr high school, he parks it in the free space next to one of the crime lab suv and then turns his car off. David looks over and Destiny who is sound asleep. David's tap his girlfriends left shoulder and whisper into her left ear.

"Wake up sweetie, it is time to go to work"

Destiny's open her eyes and turns her head so it is facing David. She set the seat up and then take a long drink of coffee from the travel mug. She then opens the car door and gets out. Destiny walks to the back of the car as David hits the truck button. She then gets her kit out from the trunk of David's car. Once Destiny close the truck, Destiny and David walk over to Gil and David is rubbing both of Destiny's arms as a way to warm her up, because she is shivering and at the sometime she is talking to Gil Grissom.

"David's why are you at the crime scene we do not need a coroner, no one has dead here and there are only a few injuries?"  
"I give Destiny a ride we were spend the day together, Grissom."  
"That right, sorry I forget."  
"What do you need me to do, Grissom?"  
"Nick's already take the photo of the scene, so help find and collect all the parts of the bomb used to blow the school up."  
" Ok."  
"I need to go now."  
"Do you want me to stay Destiny?"  
"No, go home David's I will call you when I get off work."  
"Ok."

Destiny watch David's get into his car and drive off, then she set her kit down on the sidewalk and opens the kit up. She takes out a pair of latex gloves. She puts the latex gloves on and the sometime Nick looks up from process the crime scene and watch Destiny's walks into crumbing remains of the Las Vegas Jr high school. Nick can see that his co-worker look exhaust. The month of May has been a long month for all of them, so far and it is only the beginning of the third week of May. Nick goes back to work processing the scene at the sometime Destiny start to help process the scene. Thirty minutes later at the Smith house Grissom, Sara and Warrick are reprocessing the house, which used to be a day shift case that Conrad Ecklie was lead on, to see if they could find any prove that the fire was not arson. Sara takes the room the fire start in and Warrick takes the son bedroom. Gil Grissom takes the living room, which is where the fireman thrown everything. Sara walks out of the master bedroom and walk into the living and over to Grissom.

"I need you to look at something on the closet floor."  
"Sure Sara."

Grissom follows Sara into the master bedroom, which is were the fire had started at. Gil Grissom looks at the floor and he sees broken glass melt into the closet floor. He then looks at the election outlet and notices it's burnt.

"What do you think Grissom?"  
"Bad wires could have started the fire, look at the outlet Sara."  
Sara kneels in front of the closet and takes a close look at the outlet and at the sometime Warrick walks into the master bedroom and over to Grissom and Sara.

"The outlet has burn marks leading down to the glass, Grissom!"  
"Mr. Smith told me that he and his wife were having a fight and she throw a glass light that use oil to work and that there was a space heat in the living room where the fireman throw everything that was original in this room."  
"If there was a short circuited in the outlet, it could have started the fire, Grissom."  
"Yes Warrick and the oil on the closet floor made a small fire bigger and lead Ecklie to think it was arson."  
"I think Ecklie did a rush job process this scene, Grissom!"  
"Me too, Warrick!"  
"Let's gather all the new evidences up and then go to the lab.  
"(Gil and Warrick) Ok."

They put the evidence into evidence bags, then put evidence into the back of the suv. Gil and Sara drive both of suv's to the crime lab and Warrick ride with Sara. Once back at the lab they get to work to find out if Mr. Smith is telling the truth. Two hours later at Nick and Destiny's crime scene, Nick and Destiny are packing the back of the suv that Nick drive to the scene fill of all the bomb part that they were able to find. From what they were able to find there were five bombs used. When they are finish put all the evidence into the suv Nick's get into the diver side and Destiny's get into the passenger side of the suv. Nick turns the suv on and then turns the radio on and changes the station to a country music station. Nick then turns the volume up on the radio, to keep Destiny and him up seeing that neither of them had got any sleep before being call back into work. When Nick pulls the crime lab suv into the crime lab parking lot nineteen later, he parks it in the second space reserved for crime lab suv. After Nick put the suv into park and turn the suv off, the two crime scene investigators get out of the suv. Nick walks into the lab to get a chart to put the bags of evidence on and Destiny walks to the back of the suv and opens the hatch of the suv. Ten minutes later Nick and Destiny's have checked the evidence into the lab. Nick and Destiny then swab the part of the bomb for residue. Nick then takes the swabs to Toxicologist, as Destiny's dust the part of the bombs for fingerprints, which she finds on all the pieces of the bombs. Destiny takes the prints to the computer lab to run them through AFIS and Nick starts to put the bomb back together to see what type of bomb was used. Destiny's scanners the fingerprint into the system and then hit searches. As the prints are running, she close her eyes and fall asleep. She does not wake up to Nick walks up behind her and tap her shoulder. Destiny looks up at the computer screen then at Nick and rubs her eyes.

"Sorry, I have not got any sleep the last couple days, I have been working a very imported case."  
"That ok Destiny and look we have a match on the fingerprint to a Mark Grape."  
"Good, I will go let Jim Brass knew and have him bring Mark Grape in."  
"It looks like he works for the school as the gym teacher."  
"Was, look it say he was fire because three female student say he was sexual assault them, and the students was telling the truth about being sexual assault, Nick!"

Nick and Destiny take the evidence to the evidence locker room and put it away. Then the two of then head over to Police Department to tell Brass and to interview Mark Grape once he was brought in. Meanwhile, Gil, Sara and Warrick have clear Mr. Smith's, the fire start because of a bad wire in the closet outlet. After an hour Jim gets back to the Police department with Mark Grape and he admits to set off the five bombs at the school and Jim arrested him. Nick and Destiny head back to the lab and finish the paperwork for the case, then David 's come and pick up Destiny. The two of them head back to David apartment and watch a movie. During the movie Destiny fall asleep with her head resting on David's lap.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: To have and to hold

Chapter Thirteen: To have and to hold  
Its Saturday morning on June 2, 2001 and in room 210 of the Tropicana, Maire Summer is getting ready to marry her high school sweetheart Justine Pitt. When she hears the door opening, she though it was just one of the bridesmaids coming in and she continues to get ready for her big day. That when someone grabs her arms and the person pushes her up against the wall. Maire looks at the guy who has her pinned her up against the wall, but has no idea who he is. She tries to scream for help, but he puts a gag into her mouth. The next thing she knows is that he is on top of her and slowly everything becomes dark. An hour later the bride mom Mrs. Summer's walk into her daughters' hotel room, to found her laying on the floor. Mrs. Summer sees a pool of blood that came from a stab wound in her daughters' chest, along with a blood trail leading to the bathroom. Mrs. Summer reaches into her purse and grab her cellphone. Mrs. Summer then call 911, it's now 10:30 a.m. when the phone starts ringing at Gil Grissom's townhouse. Gil rolls over in bed and rubs his eyes, he then picks up the cordless phone. He hits the talk button on the phone and puts the phone up to his right ear.

"Gil Grissom's speaking."  
"Hello Gil it Sheriff Antwater I need you and your team to meet Jim Brass at the Tropicana, in room 210. There has been a 420 (Homicide), the victim name is Maire Summer, and it was her wedding day."  
"Why is the day shift not handling this case?"  
"Because there are already working three cases and have two Crime scene investigators testify in court today, Gil Grissom."  
"Ok, Sheriff Antwater, I will call my team members up and let them know."  
"I am really sorry to wake you and your team up. Seeing your team only been off for a couple hours now."  
"No big deal, Bye."  
"Bye,"

Gil hangs up the phone and then get out of bed. Gil walks over to his closet and gets a pair of pant and shirt out. He grabs a pair of sock and underwear out of his dresser, Gil then gets dress and throw his pajama top and pant onto his bed. He then walks into the bathroom and brushes his tooth. Two minutes later he walks out of the bathroom and grabs his cellphone off the nightstand by the bed. Gil Grissom then hit the speed dial button for Catherine cellphone. Catherine picks up her cellphone after it rings two times.

"Catherine Willow's who this?"  
"Its Gil Grissom, there has been a 420 (Homicide) at the Tropicana in room 210, a bride was murder on her wedding day."  
"What the plan on get to the crime scene are we driving are self to the crime scene or meet at the lab?"  
"We will all meet up at the crime lab to get our crime scene kits and pick up the two sport utility vehicles we will be taken to the crime scene. Then the six of us will head to the crime scene at the Tropicana and meet Jim Brass in room 210."  
"Ok Gil, do you want me to call anyone?"  
"Sure will you call Warrick and Nick?"  
"Yes."  
"Thanks, I will see you at the lab. Bye for now."  
"Bye."

Gil and Catherine hang up and Catherine dial Nick phone number. A few minutes later Gil Grissom is in his car on the way to the crime lab, so he can pick up his crime scene kit and meet up with his team. When he stops for a red light, he hits the speed dial button for Sara cellphone and after three rings Sara answers her cellphone.

"Yawns Sara Sidle speaking?"  
"Did I wake you Sara?"  
"Yes, is there a reason you called me Gil Grissom, because I am tired?"  
"Yes there is a reason I call you, there has been a 420 (Homicide) at the Tropicana in room 210. A bride was murder on her wedding day."  
"That not good, are we meeting up at the crime lab and all ride to the scene together?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you called Destiny yet?"  
"No,"  
"When you call Destiny's let her know I will pick her up, because her sister has the car."  
"Ok, I will see you at the lab, bye for now."  
"Bye."

Sara and Gil hang up with each other as the light turns green. Grissom starts driving again and at the sometime hits the speed dial button for Destiny cellphone and after four rings it goes to voice mail, so Gil hangs up. He then hits the speed dial button for Destiny cellphone a second time and this time she picks up on the third ring.

"Ahem, Destiny Kessler speaking"  
"Did I wake you?"  
"Yes, I take it that you are calling to tell me about a crime scene?"  
"Yes, there has been a 420 (Homicide) at the Tropicana in room 210. A bride was murder on her wedding day. Also, Sara says she will pick you up and give you a ride to the lab since your sister has your car."  
"Ok, I will see you at the lab, bye."

Destiny flips her cellphone close before Grissom can say bye. At the sometime in Grissom's car, he has stops for another red light and cannot believe that Destiny hang up on him, before he was able to tell her bye. Meanwhile, Destiny is thinking the last thing she wants to do is go back into work. She sets up in her bed and rubs her eyes, wishing that she did not have a headache or that she did not have a severe sore throat, which come on suddenly right before the graveyard shift end. She gets out of bed slower, because she is ache all over. She then walks into the bathroom and over to the bathroom sink. Destiny looks in the mirror and sees that she looks flush. She opens open up the medicine cabinet and takes out the thermometer. She puts the thermometer into her mouth and when it beeps thirty second later she takes the thermometer out of her mouth. She then looks at the thermometer to see that her temperature is 101.1, she put the thermometer away and brush her tooth. She has just finishes brush her tooth when the door bell rings, she walks out of the bathroom and to the front door and let Sara into the house.

"You're not dress yet!"  
"I knew that Sara!"  
' You look flush Destiny's, are you still feeling under the weather?"  
"Yes, I have a headache and a severe sore throat, which, Ahem come on suddenly right before the grave yard shift end. I am also ache and have a fever 101.1!"  
"Sounds like you are getting sick."  
"I hope not, I going to go get dress."  
"OK."

Sara takes a set on the couch in the living room, as Destiny walks into her room to change out her pink nightshirt and get dress for work. She then walks into the bathroom and combs her hair. At the sometime Grissom pulls into the crime lab parking lot, he sees that Catherine, Warrick and Nick cars are in the parking lot. Gil Grissom gets out of his car and walks into the lab. As he walks by the break room, he sees Nick, Catherine and Warrick are in the break room talking. Gil Grissom also notices all three of the CSI crime scene kits on the break room floor. Gil Grissom walks to his office and he sees a pile of phone message notes from the front desk that has been left for him, so he picks them up. He then looks to see who the messages are from and he sees one of the messages is from is mother saying that she has taken a job at the school for the Deaf in Las Vegas, NV. He set the messages back on his desk because none of them needs to be answers right away. He then grabs his crime scene kit and walks out of his office. When he walks into the break room nine and half minutes later, Gil sees Sara and Destiny taken a set on the break room couch. Grissom looks at his five co-workers and notices they all look tired. Gil Grissom takes a second look at Destiny trying to figure out what is different about her, it's not the blue jeans or the long sleeve tan shirt and white tank top under the tan shirt that she is wearing he has seen them before. Then he realizes it's her hair, Destiny did not curl her hair before coming into work.

"Destiny's what is with your hair being straight, your hair is always curlier?"  
"I do not have time to curl it before Sara arrived at my house, Grissom."  
"Oh."  
"Let's get this over with."  
"Destiny's that not your normal attitude about going to a crime scene."  
"I am tried Warrick!"  
"All of us are tire Destiny's."  
"Whatever Catherine."  
"Destiny's is grumpy this morning."  
"Ahem, leave me alone, I have a headache Warrick!"  
"Ok, don't bite my head off!'  
"Destiny you are driving one of the suv and I am driving the other suv to the crime scene."  
"All right, Grissom."

The five crime scene investigators that were waiting for Grissom in the break room stand up. Then Sara, Destiny, Nick, Warrick and Catherine grab their crime scene kits from the floor. Destiny and Gil then grab the suv keys they will be taken off the hooks on the break room wall. As the six crime scene investigators walk out to the suv Destiny puts on her sunglass and she is wishing that the Tylenol she take on the way to the crime lab would start working. Catherine and Warrick get into the suv that Gil Grissom is taken to the crime scene and Sara and Nick gets into the suv that Destiny is taking to the crime scene. It was a quiet ride to the Tropicana in both of the suv, because all of them are tired. Fifteen minutes later Gil Grissom and Destiny Kessler's park the two sport utility vehicles in the Tropicana parking lot and all six of them are getting their crime scene kits out. A minute and half later Warrick, Catherine, Nick, Sara, Destiny and Gil's have finish getting all their crime scene kits out of the crime lab sport utility vehicles and now the team is walking into the Tropicana. Once inside the hotel the six of them walk up the staircase to room 210. Jim Brass meets Sara, Nick, Warrick, Destiny, Catherine and Grissom at the door.

"Grissom's just to let you know David is in with the body already. "  
"Why David here he works nights?"  
"Destiny's the day shift assistant coroner is out of town for a wedding."  
"Oh"  
"Nick's I want you to fingerprint all the stairway rails, Warrick I want you to fingerprint the elevators and Catherine's I want you to fingerprint all of the room doors. Destiny you are process the bathroom and Sara you with me process the bedroom and setting room. Let's get to work. "

Gil, Sara and Destiny walk into the room 210, as Catherine starts to fingerprint the door to room 210. Warrick goes over to the elevator and he gets to work on fingerprinting the elevators. At the sometime Nick head to the Stairway and start dusting for fingerprints. The first thing Sara, Gil and Destiny do is to walk over to David and see what he can tell them. David looks up at Destiny and sees she looks more tired then she did at the end of the graveyard shift.

"David's what can you tell us?"  
"Grissom's she being dead since 8:30am and the victim was stabbing through the heart. Also, there are signs of sexual assault. She has bruises on her upper lags and on her arms. The victims' underwear is laying on the floor over there. She also has a gag in her mouth as the three of you can see."  
"Let me take some photo of the body at the scene and take the gag out of her mouth and put the gag into an evidence bag. Then you can do your job, David."  
"Ok, Sara."

Destiny start walking towards the bathroom with her crime scene kit, when David walks up to Destiny's and touch her shoulder to get her attention. Destiny turns around to face David and she looks at her boyfriend, who has a worry look on his face. David's looks at Destiny and he can see she is trying to hide that she is exhaust and does not feel good.

"What David, I need to start process the bathroom?"  
" I just want to check to see how you are feeling seeing that you do not want to go out to breakfast this morning, Because you said that you were feeling under the weather and then you had your sister Dakota pick you up from work instead of me taking you home, like I normal do when your sister needs the car?"  
"I am just tired, ache all over and have a headache, Ahem, so I want home to get some sleep."  
" I hope you are not getting sick!"  
"I hope that I am not getting sick too, because I hate being sick."  
" Do not push yourself so hard today and take breaks when you need them."  
"I won't push myself and if I need a break I will take one, I promise David."  
"You can take the body now, David!"  
"Thanks, Sara."

David pulls Destiny into a hug and then he kisses her forehead, which feels warm to his lips. Destiny hugs David back and then David takes a closer look at his girlfriend and sees that she looks flush.

"Sweetie, are you sure you are feeling ok because you are running warm?"  
" I am fine!"  
"Ok, I have to get back to work now!"  
"Ok, I will see you later, David."

Sara looks over at Destiny and gives her a look that says you should have told David the truth. David walks over to the victim and puts her into a body bag and onto the stretcher, as her pushes the stretcher past the bathroom he stops and looks at his girlfriend one last time. He sees that she is checking the bathtub drain, Destiny's has just finish testing the swab from the bathtub drain to see if there was blood and it comes out negative, she turns her head towards the door and sees David pushes the stretcher past the bathroom door. Destiny's gets another swab out and test the bathroom sink drain and it comes out positive for blood.

"Grissom, the killer washes his or her hands in the bathroom sink."  
"Get swabs for Greg in DNA."  
"Ok."

Destiny gets the blood swaps at the sometime as Sara finds the knife use to stab the victim hide under the bed. She takes a couple pictures of the knife under the bed and then put the knife into an evidence bag. Meanwhile, Gil is swabbing the blood pool and blood trail. He then moves onto checking the furniture for fingerprints. At the sometime Nick and Warrick is still busy dusting for fingerprints. Jim Brass is talking to the people staying in the room near the victim room. Five minutes later Destiny walks out of the bathroom holding an evidence bag that has a condom in it. Along with the evidence bags with the blood swabs.

"DNA heaven the person that sex assault and kill the victim left the condom behind at the scene, nice found Destiny and I found the murder weapon."  
"Great job Sara, and either the person is a first timer at both sexual assault and killing who is not afraid of getting caught or is dumb."  
"I hope that the person is just dumb Grissom and that the person is in the system already? I have finished processing the bathroom, what do you want me to process next, Grissom?"  
"Go and help Nick dust the stairway rails for fingerprints."  
"Ok."  
"I finish dusting the doors for fingerprints, I am going take a walk around the hotel to see if the killer throw the clothing he or she was wearing in any of the trash can, Grissom."  
"Ok, Catherine."

Catherine and Destiny grab their crime scene kits, Sara watching Catherine and Destiny walking towards the door of room 210. Sara can see that the Tylenol Destiny's take on the way to the crime lab must have starts to work, because her cheeks are no longer red, like at her house earlier that morning. But Sarh knows that her best friend still does not feel good because she keeps clearing her throat and is walking slower then she normally does. Grissom looks at Sara and notice that she keeps watching Destiny, but does say anything seeing that she still processing the scene. It's now two and half hours later and Gil Grissom's team has finished processing the crime scene. Along with the near by areas and are walking outside to the suv's with the bags of evidence.

"I am hunger who wants to go get a late lunch and who want to take the evidence to the crime lab and check the evidence in?"  
"Nick, I will take the evidence to the lab, I am not hunger."  
"Thanks and you are losing you voice, Destiny!"  
"I know, I think I am catching a cold."  
"Do you want anyone to come back to the lab with you and do you want me to bring you some lunch to the lab?  
"No everyone can go get lunch, Ahem, and no I do not want any food brought back, I do not have an appetite today, Nick!"  
"That not good you need to eat, did you eat breakfast when you get home this morning?"  
No Catherine, I take a shower, changes and, Ahem, then went right to bed."  
"I am bringing you something to eat back, what do you want to eat?"  
"Nothing Grissom."  
"You need to eat, so just tell me what you want?"  
"Ahem, fine Grissom brings me back tomato soup and a gill cheese sandwich."  
"Ok, let get the evidence put away then."

Sara, Destiny, Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Gil pack the evidence into the back of crime lab suv that Destiny drive to the scene. When they have finish putting the evidence into the suv that Destiny drives to the crime scene, she gets into the suv. As the rest of the team gets into the suv Gil drive to the crime scene, Sara, Warrick and Catherine are in the back and Nick is the passenger seat and Gil is behind the wheel. Destiny and Gil pull the suv's they are driving out of the Tropicana parking lot and Gil drives to Jack Dinner and Destiny drives to the crime lab. When Destiny arrives at the crime lab, she checks the evidence in. Destiny grabs the bags that have the swabs of blood, gag, knife, Condom and blooded pant and shirt Catherine found in one of the trash can at the pool. Destiny's then slower walks to the DNA lab hoping that Greg is not in a chatting mood, because she not in the mood to talk to anyone. When Destiny walks into the DNA lab and sees Greg talking on the phone, Destiny set the bags onto the counter. She then starts to walk towards the door of the DNA lab, but stops when she hears Greg hang the phone.

"What did you bring me?"  
"A evidence bag that has a Condom, evidence bag with a blooded Knife, evidence bags with a washcloth that was use as a gag. Also, an evidence bag with a blooded pair of pant and one evidence bag that has a blooded shirt in it."  
"Is that all?"  
"No, a forth, five and six evidence bags of blooded swabs from the bathroom sink."  
"Destiny you sound hoarse, are you feeling all right?"  
"Not really I have a sore throat, a headache and I'm ache all over."  
"Sound like you are getting sick, Destiny's."  
"I really hope not, but I think you, Sara and David are right. I need to get going and check in with Coroner Dr. Jenna Williams, that who working today right?"  
"Yes, I hope you start feeling better."  
"Thanks, me too!"

Destiny walks out the DNA lab and slower walks to the coroners' lab. As she is walking, she feels her forehead with her right hand, but can't tell if she is still running a fever. She reaches the door to the coroners' lab and walks inside and sees that Dr. Jenna Williams has not get to the victim for the case she is working.

"I am sorry Destiny Kessler's, we are behind this morning and I have not been able to work on the body that is from the case you are working!"  
"That all right, you can take as much time as you need Dr. Jenna Williams."  
"I should get to the case you are working within the next hour."  
"Ok."

Destiny starts to walk out of the door when David stops in front of the door and takes a good look at his girlfriend. He then wraps his right arm around her waist and walks her into the hallway. She lays her head down on David right shoulder and closes her eyes. David walk Destiny over to the bench in the hallway and the two of them takes a set on the bench. Just then Conrad Ecklie walks past the two of them and into the coroners' lab.

"How are you feeling this afternoon?"  
"I am feeling ok but I am losing my voice, have a sore throat, headache, ache all over and I am exhaust "  
"Go lay down in the break room and close your eyes."  
"I will after I get the fingerprint out of the evidence locker and take then to Charlotte Meridian in the fingerprint lab."  
"Are you running a fever?"  
"I was this morning, it was 101.1, but I am not Ahem, sure if I am now?"

David feels Destiny's forehead with his right hand and by the look on David face she knows that she is running a fever, he shakes his head yes to let her know she is running a fever and Destiny stands up. She waves bye to David and walk to the evidence locker. Once at the evidence locker she gets the fingerprint out and checks them out of the locker. She then walks to the fingerprint lab to found Charlotte Meridian, but she is not in the lab, she takes a set in Charlotte Meridian's desk chair to waiting for Charlotte and two minutes later Charlotte walks into the fingerprint lab and sees the huge pile of fingerprints that Destiny has bring her.

"From the 420 at the Tropicana right?"  
"Yes."  
"There is no way the room had that many fingerprints in it!"  
"Gil Grissom's made Warrick's fingerprint the elevators and Nick's fingerprint the stairway rails!"  
"That would be the reason for all these fingerprints, I am going to busy for hours on this case."  
"I will leave and let you get to work."  
"You don't have to leave you could help me!"  
"Ahem, I might come by later and help you, But I need to take a break for a while, I am have a hard, Ahem time keep my eyes open."  
"You do not sound good, do you have a sore throat?"  
"Yes."  
"Go take a break and feel better soon."  
"Thanks and I hope that I feel better soon."

Destiny stands up from the desk chair and walks out of the fingerprint lab. She takes her handgun and cellphone off her right hip as she walks to the break room. When Destiny's get into the break room, she set her handgun and cellphone onto the break room coffee table. Destiny then put on a pillow on the couch arm that on the left side if facing the couch ( couch arm facing the door to the break room). She set down on the conch and then lay down on the couch. She close her eyes and rolls onto her right side, so she is facing the coffee table. She then bent her knees so if someone else comes in and want to set on the couch they can. Just then Conrad Ecklie walks into the break room and kneels down in front of her.

"I over hear you and David talking, Destiny. And if you not up to working, I can call in one of my day shift crime scene investigators that was in court this morning to come into work and take your places working the Summer case?"  
"I am up to working Ecklie."  
"Then why are you laying on the couch?"  
"I just want to close my eyes for a few minutes, Ahem and rest my voice."  
"Ok, but if you need to go home let Grissom's know. I already talk to him, so he will come and let me know if you go home and then I will call in one of my crime scene investigators that was in court this morning to come into work and take your places."  
"Ok."

Conrad Ecklie stands up and then he walks out of the break room. Destiny close her eyes and fall to sleep a few second later. Gil, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Catherine get back to the crime lab about an hour and half after leaving the crime scene. Gil and Catherine head over to the coroners' lab and Nick, Warrick, Sara's along with Greg walks into the break room and see Destiny asleep on the couch. Nick, Sara and Greg walk over to Destiny, then Nick's set the round soup takeout container with the tomato soup down on the coffee table. Then he set the takeout box that has the gill cheese sandwich on the coffee table. Sara takes a set on the section of couch that is free, as Warrick takes a seat in the chair next to the couch, which is across from the door to the break room and he reaches out and feels Destiny's forehead with his left hands. At the sometime Greg shakes Destiny, who opens her eyes to see Greg waving a folder in the air and Nick opening the tomato soup up.

"Greg, what do you want?"  
"I get a hit on CODIS from the semen off the condom. It belongs to a Steven Pitt. He the cousin to the groom, and there was also blood on the knife it belongs to the victim and to Steven Pitt.  
"Ahem, Thanks Greg, Has anyone told Jim Brass yet?"  
No, But I will go tell Jim Brass, Destiny. You eat your tomato soup and gill cheese sandwich."  
"Ok, Nick."  
"Destiny it feels like you are running a fever!"  
"Yeah I knew, David said the same thing earlier."

Destiny set up and take the spoons for Nick, who watches Destiny take the first spoon full of soup, then walks out of the break room to go found Jim Bass. Meanwhile in the break room Destiny takes a bite of the gill cheese and start coughing when she tries to swallow the bite of the gill cheese sandwich. She grabs a napkin off of the coffee table and she spits the bite of the sandwich into the napkin. At the sometime Warrick reaches behind the chair he is set in a grab a bottle of water out of the mini refrigerator, he then hands the bottle of water to Destiny.

"Thanks Warrick."  
"You are welcome."  
"Are you ok, Destiny?"  
"Yes, I just can't eat the gill cheese sandwich, it hurts too bad to swallow the sandwich."  
"Then eat only the tomato soup."  
"I think that what I am going to do, Sara."

Destiny opens the water bottle and takes a drink, she close the water bottle and set it on the coffee table. She then goes back to eat the soup and at the sometime Nick, Grissom and Catherine walks into the break room and all three of them takes a set in one of the chair at the table, on the side that facing the couch. Catherine, Nick and Grissom are watching Destiny eating and notice that she is only eating the soup and not the gill cheese sandwich. Grissom, Nick and Catherine also notice that Destiny has started to look flush again and that it looks like she in pain every time she swallows a spoon fill of soup or a drink of water.

"Jim Brass put an APB out on Steven Pitt."  
"That good Nick."  
"You hardly have a voice Destiny's. How sore is you throat?"  
"I have a severed throat, Catherine."  
"That is not good."  
"I know Catherine."  
"Destiny, Charlotte Meridian, also get a hit off AFIS from the hotel door to room 210 and it was Steven Pitt."  
"Great Nick's it looks like we know who killed and Sexual assault Miss. Summer and I can't eat anymore, I am going to lie back down on the couch. Can't someone throw out my food?"  
"I will."  
"Thanks Sara."  
"You are welcome."

Destiny lays back down and closes her eyes and goes right to sleep. Sara stands up and throws out the half-eaten container of tomato soup and the gill cheese with only a bite out of it. Nick, Warrick, Sara, Catherine and Grissom stand up and walks out of the break room and Gil Grissom close the door behind them. Grissom then puts a note on the break room door, which say please stays out of the break room and let Destiny Kessler's sleep, she is not feeling well. Two hours later Jim Brass and two uniform officers arrested Steven Pitt for the Sexual assault and murder of Marie Summer and Nick give Destiny's a ride home.


	14. Chapter fourteen: Table Stakes

Chapter Fourteen: Table Stakes  
Sara is sitting in the break room at the crime lab catching up on cases paperwork, because it has been a very slow night. Also no new cases, has come in during the whole shift. She looks up at the clock on the wall and sees that it is only 3:00 a.m. and that she still has four more hours until the shift ends. She sighs out loud, it was supposed to be her night off, but Destiny's had call and asked her best friend Sara to take her shift because she was too sick to come into work. So Sara came into work to cover Destiny's shift and the truth is that she just wants to go home. So she can get into bed and go to sleep. Because she has been having horrible stomach cramps and the pain is worst on right-side. The stomach cramps start about an hour into the shift. She close the case file that she is working on and stands up holding her stomach. Catherine looks up and sees Sara walking out the break room door holding her stomach, Catherine watch Sara till she is out of sight then goes back to working on her cases paperwork. Meanwhile, Sara is walking through the hallways and toward Gil Grissom office. When she reaches Grissom's office door that is close, she knocks on the door.

"Come in"

She open the office door and walk into his office, at the sometime she is trying to hide how much pain she is in for Gil Grissom. She walks over to the chairs in front of Grissom's desk and takes a set in the chair on the right side of the desk (if you are facing the desk) and Gil looks up from the book he is reading to sees that Sara' has taken a set and also notices that she is holding her stomach. Gil set his book down on the desk and then stand up. He then walks over to the front of his desk and takes a set on the desk facing Sara. Gil gets a better look at Sara's and he notices that she looks tired and pale. Sara notices that Grissom has a worried look on his face and she knows that she did not do a good enough job hiding how much pain she is in from her supervisor.

"Sara's are you feeling ok?"  
"I am not sick if that want you want to know, Grissom. I just have severe cramps, can I go home seeing that its dead tonight?"  
"Sure, just remember you are on call tomorrow night, so keep your cellphone and pager on. Also do not forget that you have to testify at Miss. Garris kidnap case tomorrow. "  
"Yes I know I have to testify on the evidence I collect that says Chip Rundle's kidnaped her and I have to put up the evidence and take the evidence to court."  
"Ok, you can go clock out now."  
"Thanks."  
"You are welcome."

Sara stands up from the chair she was sitting in, still holding her stomach and walk out of Gil Grissom office. Sara's walk down the hallways to the locker room and when she walks into the locker room the first thing she does is to clock out of work. She then walks to her locker and unlocks her locker door and opens the locker up. She then gets her purse out of the locker and grabs her car keys out of her purse. Sara then closes her locker and locks the locker. She then walks out of the locker room and towards the main doors of the crime lab. When she walks past the break room Catherine notices that Sara has her purse and is walking toward the main door. Catherine stands up and runs out of the break room and catch up to Sara. Sara turns her head and looks at Catherine, who is now walking beside her.

"Are you going home early?"  
"Yes."  
"Why are you going home?"  
"I am not feeling good and since it dead Grissom is letting me go home."  
"I hope you feel better soon."  
"Me too, I will see you later, bye."  
"Bye."

Catherine watch Sara's walks out of the crime lab and then she walks to the break room. At the sometime Sara is walking over to her car in the parking lot, once she is in her car Sara puts her seat belt on and then turns the car on. Sara pulls out of the crime lab parking lot and then she drives to Las Vegas supermarket . When she pulls into the parking lot of the supermarket, she pulls her car into the close available parking space, which is two rows away from the store doors. She then puts the gear shift into the park position and turns her car off. After she takes her key out of the car ignition, she opens the drive side door and gets out of the car. Once she has closed the door and lock up her car. She walking toward the Supermarket and when she reaches the doors of the Las Vegas Supermarket, she walks inside the Supermarket and over to the pharmacy sections of the store. She picks up a big bottle of Tums ultra, twelve travel packs of Tums ultra (for the upset stomach, as result of the stomach cramps) and also a bottle of ibuprofen (for the pain the stomach cramps are causing her). She walks over to the counter and grabs a bottle of water out of the Beverage Cooler. Sara sets her items on the counter and the cashier rings them up. Sara then pays for the Tums Ultra, twelve travel packs of Tums ultra, Ibuprofen and bottle of water and then she takes the bag that the cashier put her items in. Sara walks out of the stores and as she is walking to her car, Sara takes the bottle of Tums ultra out of the bag. She open the bottle of Tums up and takes two Tums ultra out of the bottle. Sara puts the two Tums ultras into her mouth and chews them and at the sometime she puts the bottle of Tums ultra into the bag. When she reaches her car she unlocks the doors and then opens the driver side door. She then sets her purse and the bag from the Supermarket onto the passenger seat. She gets into her car and takes the Ibuprofen bottle and bottle of water out of the bag. She opens the Ibuprofen and take two 200mg pills out of the bottle. She puts the pills into her mouth and opens the water and takes a sip of the water. She then swallows the two pills, as she close the water and puts the bottle of water into one of the car cup holder. She then close the Ibuprofen bottle and she put the ibuprofen bottle into the bag that on the passenger seat. Sara then puts her seat belt on and turns her car on as she takes a deep breath. Sara back out of the parking space and drives to the store parking lot exit. She stops at the stop sign and pulls out of the parking lot when she gets a break in the traffic. As Sara drives to her apartment building, she has to stop for all four traffic lights between Las Vegas Supermarket and her apartment building. Fifteen minutes later she pulls into the parking lot of her apartment building and into her parking space. She moves the car gear shift into the park position and then turns the car off. Sara takes the key out of the ignition and grabs her purse along with the bag off the passenger seat. She opens her car door up and gets out of the car, trying to hold back tears. Once she has closed her car door and has locked her car up. She walks to the main door of the apartment building. Sara opens the door up and walks inside the apartment building. She walks over to the elevator and push the up button, the door to the elevator open a minute later and she walks into the elevator. She then hit the button for the fifth floor of the building, which is the floor she lives on. When the elevator doors open on the fifth floor, Sara walks out of the elevator and walks up to the door of apartment number twenty. She unlocks her apartment door and walks into her apartment. She closes the door and locks the door, then throws her purse and the bag from the Supermarket onto the couch. She walks past the bathroom door, turn and walks into her bedroom. She takes a set on her bed then takes her cellphone of her left hip and takes her handgun off her right hip. She set the cellphone on the nightstand then opens up the nightstand drawer and take out the gun box and puts her handgun away. She put the gun box into the nightstand drawer and then she closes the drawer. Sara's then kick her shoes off her foot and unbutton her jean, but does not take then off. She lay down on her bed and then curls into a ball, which relieve the pain a little. She can no longer hold back the tears that have been welling up in her eyes since setting in Grissom office and she starts crying and cries herself to sleep. Meanwhile, at Destiny's house David has taken a night off work and he is over at his girlfriend house keeping an eye on her, because she has been sick since Saturday morning. David gets wakening from a sound sleep by Destiny's who shook him and now Destiny is setting up in bed blowing her nose. David set up and looks at Destiny who is now holding her throat and crying. David also notices that she is taking her temperature, when the thermometer beeps thirty seconds later, David takes the thermometer out of Destiny's mouth and looks at it.

"You fever has went up, it is now 103. 5, I am going to feel you throat to check your lymph nodes because your neck look swollen."

Destiny shakes her head yes and he feels his girlfriends neck and founds that her lymph nodes are swollen and she starting crying harder when he was feeling the area of the neck where the lymph nodes are located. David grabs his penlight off the night stands and Destiny opens her mouth up. David looks into her mouth and finds that Destiny tonsils are swollen and they have white and yellow patches on her tonsils and the back of her throat. He also notices that her throat is red. David turns the penlight off and Destiny's close her mouth and lays her head onto the pillow.

"Destiny's your tonsils are swollen and you have both yellow and white patches on your tonsil and the back of your throat and your throat is starting to get red too. Your lymph nodes are also swollen, are your lymph nodes tender?"  
"Ahem, Yes."  
"What other symptoms are you having?"  
"I am having trouble swallow, a severe sore throat, coughing, I am also having difficulty breathing. I have a running nose, a cough. I am burning up, but have the chills at the sometime Ah-choo and a headache. I also have no appetite and I am losing my voice and I have nasal congestions too, Ah-choo."  
"Destiny I am taking you to the emergency room, you need to go on medication, I am ninety-five percent sure that you have strep throat and maybe even tonsillitis."  
"Ok."

David and Destiny get out of bed and David throws on his jeans and a t-shirt. He then walks into the hallway and up to Dekota's bedroom door. David knocks on the bedroom door and after the third knock Dekota opens her bedroom door and she is rubbing her eyes with her left hand. Dekota blinks when she sees David standing at her bedroom door.

"What wrong David?"  
"I am going to take Destiny to the emergency room. Because she is having difficulty breathing, severe sore throat, nasal congestions and a running nose. She is also having trouble swallow, her fever is up to 103. 5 and her tonsils are swollen and the back of her throat and tonsils has yellow and white patches on them. Her throat is also a light shade of red and her lymph nodes are also swollen and tender."  
"Ok, I need the car today, so can you take your car?"  
"That fine, I will take my car, you can go back to sleep now."  
"Thanks for letting me know what going on, David."

Destiny's walk up beside David's and David wrap his left arm around Destiny's waist and she lays her head on David left shoulder. Dekota takes a good look at her older sister, who is still wearing her pink pajama top and pant that have yellow Rubber Ducky's on them, Dekota is shock at how flush her sister looks, but at the sometime she looks pale then normal too. Destiny can see that her little sister is getting worried about her by the expressions on her face.

"I will be fine Dekota, just go back to bed and get Ah-choo more sleep, so you can have a good morning training because the national gymnastics championship is coming up soon, coughing, and it will be you first one since becoming the sliver medalist in the Olympic all-around last summer."  
"I know Destiny's. If I want to be the gold medal in the all-around at the 2004 summer Olympic, I have to work twice as hard as I did go into 2000 summer Olympics, Because there is twice as much pressure on you when you are going for a spot a Olympics team for the second time and compete in the Olympics for the second time. I have heard this speech from you, my old coach and new coach countless time now."  
"Ok, I will see you later, bye."  
"Bye David and Destiny."  
"Dekota's do you want me or Destiny to leave a voice mail on your cellphone when we found out what she has?"  
"Yes, David that would be nice."  
"OK, either Destiny or I will leave you a voice mail on your cellphone then, Bye."

Dekota watch David and Destiny walk into the kitchen and out of her view, she then goes into her bedroom and lay down in her bed. Once outside David helps Destiny's into his car and then take her to Desert palm hospital emergency room. In the morning when Dekota wakes up at 4:30 a.m., which is only an hour after laying back down she finds that her sister and David are not back from the emergency room yet. Dekota changes into a pick leotard and pink workout shorts that match the leotard. She then grabs her backpack and gym bag, which she parked last night and walks over to the back door. She walks outside and over to her sisters' car. She opens the back door on the driver side and puts her backpack and gym bag on the backseat. She gets into the car and backs out of the driveway. She then drives to Cat Gymnastics Center for her three-hours practice before school, which is down the road from North Las Vegas high school (where she goes to school). Three and half hours later at Sara Sidle's apartment it's 8:00 a.m. when Sara wakes up to her alarm clock buzzes in her ear, she hit the off bottom and she sits up in her bed. Wishing she had got a better night sleep, she toss and turn all night because the Tums and Ibuprofen did not help to relieve the stomach cramps, which she still has, plus now she is nausea. She slowly gets out of bed and walk into the living room, she makes it as far as the couch when she grabs her stomach and falls down onto the couch. Because of stabbing pains that are shooting through her stomach and becomes more painful on her right side. She grabs the cordless phone that was on the coffee table and call Catherine. At the Willows house Lindsey runs out of her bedroom and into the living room, she reaches the phone on it fourth rings. Lindsey picks the phone up and puts it up to her right ear.

"Lindsey Willows here, who I am I talking to?"  
"Hi Lindsey, Its Sara Sidle's a co-worker of your mom."  
"Hi Sara, Do you know it June 4 and its my tenth birthday today."  
"Yes I do and happy Birthday Lindsey. Can I speak to your mom?"  
"Sure, I need to get ready for school anyway, I will go get her Sara hang on a minute."  
"Ok, Lindsey."

Lindsey put her hand over the bottom of the phone and then runs into the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Lindsey then runs past her bedroom (on the left-hand side when come for living room) and pasts the bathroom (on the right-hand side come from living room). She then runs into the master bedroom and over to the bed. Lindsey then jumps onto her mom bed, Catherine rolls over and looks at Lindsey and sees the phone in her daughters' right hand.

"Sara on the phone and she want to talk to you, mom."  
"Ok and happy birthday!"  
"Thanks mom."

Catherine kisses her daughter on the forehead and then takes the phone from her daughter. Lindsey hops off her mom bed and runs out of her moms' bedroom. At the same time Catherine set up in her bed and puts the phone up to her right ear.

"Sara, what do you need this early in the morning? Because you know that I have only been home from work an hour and I had just gone to sleep! Are you still not feeling good? "  
"I am Sorry that I wake you up and yes I still do not feel good. Ouch, I am calling to ask if you could testify for me on, Ouch, Miss. Garris kidnap case, Ouch.  
"Sara why to you keep saying ouch for?"  
"I have a stomachache that is severe and I am also nausea, Catherine! Could you please just go in and testify for me?"  
"Sure Sara, go back to bed and make sure to get a lot of rest and also make sure you push the fluids today! You should try a heat pad that might help give you some relief from the pain."  
"Thanks I will try using a heating pad and I will make sure to pushes the fluids and get lots of rest and thanks for testifying for me today."  
"You are welcome and what time does the court case start?"  
"The trial stat at eleven a.m. Cath and do not forget to pick up the evidence and take the evidence to court."  
"Ok and feel better soon, Bye."  
"Bye"

Catherine and Sara hang up the phones and at the same time Sara stands up. She then walks into her bedroom and put the phone into the cordless phone holder that on the night stand. Sara then walks out of her bedroom into the living room and over to the bathroom door. Sara walks into the bathroom, holding her stomach with her right hand. She walks up to the bathroom sink and looks into the bathroom mirror to sees that she looks flush. Sara opens up the medicine cabinet and takes out her digital Thermometer. She puts the digital thermometer into her mouth then takes a set on the edge of the bathtub, while she waits for the digital Thermometer to start beeping. When the thermometer starts beeping, she takes it out of her mouth and sees that she has a fever of 102.1. She stands up and puts the thermometer into the medicine cabinet. After she closes the medicine cabinet, Sara walks out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water. She then stares into the refrigerator trying to think of something to eat for breakfast, she grabs the jar of strawberry jam and close the refrigerator door. She set the strawberry jam jar on the counter along with the bottle of water and grabs two slices of bread. She then put the two slices of bread into the toaster. She pushes the knob down on the toaster. She then leans up against the counter as she waits for the toasts to get done and is thinking why am I even making toasts I do not have an appetite. The toaster knob pop up and Sara walks over to the toaster and opens a cabinet and gets a plate down, she then takes the toasts out of the toaster and puts the toasts onto a plate. She then open the jam up and grabs a knife, then put the strawberry jam onto both slices of toasts. Sara put the knife into the kitchen sink and then she puts the jam back in the refrigerator. After she close the refrigerator door, she walks over to counter. She stands at the counter and eats her two slices of toast and drinks a few sips of water. When she has finish eating, she put the plate into the kitchen sink and then grabs the bottle of water off of the counter. She then walks into her bedroom and set the bottle of water on the nightstand. Sara then walks over to her dresser and grabs a nightshirt. She changes out of the jean and shirt that she had wear to work yesterday night and puts the black nightshirt on. She walks into the living room and grabs the bottle of Tums ultra and Ibuprofen. Sara opens the Tums ultra bottle and takes two of the Tums ultras out off the bottle and then close the bottle. She puts the Tums ultra into her mouth and chews them as she walks into her bedroom. She set the Tums ultra bottle on the night stands and opens up the bottle of Ibuprofen and pours four 200mg pills into her hands and then close the Ibuprofen bottle. She set the Ibuprofen bottle on the night stand. Then puts the Ibuprofen pills into her mouth, she grabs the water bottle off of the night stand and opens it up. She takes a couple sips of water and swallow the pills. She put the bottle of water back on the night stand and then lay down in her bed and pulls the covers up because she is cold. Meanwhile, in the emergency room, Destiny has just been put into an examination room after waiting in the waiting room for four hours. Destiny is laying on the hospital bed that is in the examination room and David is pace the room, as the two of them wait for the nurse to come back into the examination room with a doctor. Four minute later two nurses walk through the door into the examination room that Destiny's is in. One of the nurses is carrying a tray full of medical supply and instrument. The nurse carrying the tray set the tray on the Bed Tray Table, which is up against the wall.

"I am nurse Jayne and my co-worker is nurse Giant. I showed the paperwork you filled out when you get here Miss. Kessler's to Dr. White he wants me to do a Rapid antigen detection test, along with taken your temperature. I will also be checking your blood pressure and draw blood to check for infections. And then the doctor will come in and see you Miss. Kessler."  
"Ok."

Nurse Jayne draws the blood first and Nurse Giant takes the test tubes of blood from her co-worker. She then walks out of the room to take the blood sample to the lab. At the sometime nurse Jayne is taking Destiny blood pressure, which is fine. Nurse Jayne then does the Rapid antigen detection test and way the test is running she puts the ear thermometer into Destiny's right ear to take her temperature. And at the sometime Destiny mother walks through the examination room door and over to her daughters bedside, which makes David's stop pace and stand still.

"Who are you?"  
"I am Heather Kessler and I am Destiny Kessler's mother."  
"What are you doing here mom, I did not call to tell you that David was taking me to the emergency room, coughing?"  
"Both Dekota and David call me, Dekota just tell me you were sick and David was taking you to the emergency room. But David say he was worried about you and he thought I should be here, I come to see how you are doing and also be here for you."

Destiny's looks at the nurse, to her mother and then looks at David, who looks away from Destiny to Heather Kessler and then back at Destiny and at the sometime the ear thermometer starts beeping. Nurse Jayne takes the thermometer out of Destiny's ear and looks to see what it says.

"You fever is 103.9, the doctor will be in soon to see you and let you know what the Rapid antigen detection test and the blood work say. Dr. White will also take a look at your throat. Along with feeling your neck to see if the lymph nodes are swollen or tender."  
"Ahem, ok."

Nurse Jayne writes down what Destiny temperature is on her chart and set the chart on the Bed Tray Table, next to the tray. The nurse then walks out of the examination room and she close the door behind her. David who has felt the tension in the room increase since Heather Kessler came into the room, is trying to think of a way to break the tension. But the only thing that keeps going through his mind is where have I seen Heather Kessler before, Destiny's notice that David can't take his off of her mother and Heather also notice that David is staring at her. Heather Kessler walks over to David, who eyes follow Heather as she walks over to him. Heather stares at David who continues to stare at her.

"Have we met before today, Mrs. Kessler?"  
"No!"  
"Why do you look so familiar then, Mrs. Kessler?"  
"Have you seen the advertisement for Lady Heather domination?"  
"Yes."  
"Then that is where you see me before, David!"  
"You are Lady Heather from Lady Heather domination?"  
"Coughing, Yes David's my mother is Lady Heather from Lady Heather domination!"  
"David's you like to switch up being the submission one night and the next are the domination and you are the only guy that Destiny has ever let be the domination, since college."  
"Destiny you did not tell your mom that I like to change it up when it comes to who is submission or domination?"  
"No, Ah-choo."  
"Bless you."  
"Thanks mom."  
"Your mom's great at reading people, I have never told anyone beside you Destiny that I like to change it up when it comes to who is submission or domination."  
"It is my line of work, I have to be great at reading people."  
"You look a lot like your mother Destiny."  
"I do and I don't, I have brown eyes, my mom has green eyes. I have dark brown hair and my mom also has dark brown hair."  
"I think you have your mom lips"  
"Yes, David, Destiny lips are close to mine then there are her father lips."  
"Ahem, but my identical twin and I have our father nose, Coughing. Also, my identical twin and I eye sharp is more like our mother, which I am glad that my identical twin and I do not have our father eye sharp. We would not like good with roundish Almond sharp eyes! "  
"Destiny and her identical twin have my ears too."  
"And that a good thing that I and my identical twin have our mom ears, we would look horrible if we had my fathers' big ears coughing."

The three of them start laughing and at the sometime Dr. White knocks on the examination room door and then walks into the room carrying the paperwork with the result to Destiny blood work. Dr. White walks over to the bed tray table and picks up Destiny Kessler's chart and hooks the paperwork he was carrying to the chart. He then takes a look at the Rapid antigen detection test and it is positive for strep throats, Dr. White writes the result of the test onto the chart and then Dr. White takes the penlight out from the pocket of his lab coat. He walks over to Destiny and set the chart down onto the bed.

"I am Dr. White and the Rapid antigen detection test came out positive and your white blood cell count is high, which is normal when you are fighting an infection. Your red blood cell count is normal and your Platelet count is normal too. I want to take a look at your throat now Destiny can you open you mouth for me?"  
"Sure."

Destiny opens her mouth and Dr. White's shine the penlight into her mouth, when he finishes looking at Destiny's throat he writes what he saw on her chart and then feel Destiny's neck, which confirm that her lymph nodes are swollen and tender. He then takes his stethoscope off his neck and puts the eartip into his eyes. Dr. White help Destiny set up and then puts the stethoscope chest piece onto her back . Dr. White listens to her lungs on both sides and then put the stethoscope on the chest over the heart and listens to her heart for a minute. Dr. White's take the stethoscope ear tip out of his ears and then puts the stethoscope around his neck. He writes down what he heard on the chart then looks up at Destiny, Heather and David.

"What did you see Dr. White when you look at my throat?"  
"I sew that you have both white and yellow patches on your tonsil and throat, I notice your throat was very red. I also notice that your tonsils are swollen and when I felt you neck it confirms that your lymph nods are swollen and tender. But on a better note you do not have fluid in your lungs.  
"So what Ah-choo do I have?"  
"You have Strep throat and Tonsillitis, is there any medication you cannot take?"  
"I am allergic to penicillin, but that is, coughing the only medication that I am allergic too."  
"I am going to write you a prescription for erythromycin 250 tables and I want you to take one table two times a day for ten days. Do you want a prescription cough suppressant?"  
"Yes, it would be Ah-choo, nice to be able to get some sleep."  
"I will write you a prescription for Benzonatate 200mg three times a day and do you want me to write you a prescription for a decongestant?"  
"Ah-choo, yes."  
"Ok I will write a prescription for pseudoephedrine (Sudafed) 120 mg caplets every twelve hours. And you can take Benadryl if you need some relief from the running nose."  
"Ok, can I go home now?"  
"Sure I will write out the prescriptions and then tell the nurse in charge of you that you are ready to be discharge."  
"Thanks."

Dr. White writes out the prescriptions and hands the three prescriptions to Destiny. Dr. White then walks out of the examination room and he closes the door behind him. Destiny hands the prescriptions to David and he takes then from her.

"Will you go to the hospital pharmacy to get my three prescriptions' fill for me and also pick up Benadryl too?"  
"Sure, Destiny I will be back in a few minutes, I have a friend who works in the pharmacy here."

David walks out of the examination room and he close the door behind him. Heather takes a set on the hospital bed and takes Destiny left hand in her hands. She then takes a long look at her daughter and remembers the day that Destiny and Danielle were born and how she only got to spent two days in the hospital with her twin daughter before they fathers' took them to his house to raises, since he was out of school and had a steady job and she was still in school and was underage. It was not her choice but her parents choice and a choice she did not care for in 1971 or now, she wanting to keep them and raise the girls herself. The only four things her parents and the babies' father allowed her to do were chose the girls first names and put both the fathers' last name and her last name on the birth certificate, so the girls would have both parents' last names and write each daughter a letter that would be given to them at age eleven, to tell them the reason they mom could not keep them and way the father raises them instead of her. Also that if that want to meet her, she would love to meet them.

"Mom, what are you thinking about right now?"  
"The day you and your twin sister were born and how I only get too spent two days with the two of you before your father took you and your sister to his house to raise!"  
"It was not you choice mom, we know that you wanting to keep us. And we came to see you every summer after we got your letters, coughing at the age of eleven, Ah-choo."  
"I know, I just wish that I could have been there for the two of you during the first ten years of Danielle and your life and that maybe if I were in the picture, I could have prevented what your father put Danielle and you through. I also wish that my parent and I knew how dishonest and perverted your father was and then maybe things would have been different for you and Danielle."  
"You did not know and neither did your parents. Danielle, Dekota and my father hide his true self from everyone, coughing, that wasn't his daughters'. You learn one lesson from the whole thing and that was how to read people. And maybe what happened to Danielle, Dekota and I were destiny to happen, we can't change the past mom so let not linger on it."  
"Ok, and on a different note David and you seem to be happy together and the two of you also seem to be truly in love with each other."  
"We are mom, I think he is my soul mate!"  
"Then do not let him get away from you."

Just then the door to the examination room opens and David carrying a bag from the pharmacy and Nurse Jayne carrying the discharges papers that Destiny has to sign walks into the room. Nurse Jayne and David walk over to Destiny bedside and the nurse hand her the discharge papers to sign. Destiny's take the paperwork and pen from the nurse and sign them. Destiny hands the sign paperwork to Nurse Jayne.

"You are free to go now, Just remember that you have to pushes the fluids and you also need to get plenty of rest."  
"I will, thanks Nurse Jayne."  
"You are welcome!"  
"I will go pull the car up to the ER doors."  
"Thanks."

Nurse Giant comes into the examination room pushing a wheelchair, the nurse pushes the wheelchair over to the bed and then puts the breaks on. David walks out of the examination room and at the same time Heather's helps her daughter into the wheelchair. Nurse Gaint then pushes Destiny out of the examination room and to the main doors of the ER. Meanwhile, Catherine has now take Lindsey to school, run to the bakery to pick up Lindsey birthday cake and drop the cake off at home. She then went to the crime lab and pick up the evidence for the Miss. Garris kidnap case, which she is testify at. She is now sitting outside the courtroom waiting to get call into to give her testimony. As she waiting to be call into court she reads over Sara note, so she knows what to say when she is on the stand. She had just finished read through Sara notes, as Greg walking toward the courtroom and when he sees Catherine sitting on the bench outside of the courtroom he walks up to Catherine.

"Catherine's I know I would be seeing Nick here since he is taking Destiny place testify. Why are you here, you are not give testimony in this case?"  
"Sara 's called me this morning and ask me to testify for her, because she has a stomachache!"

"Sara never gets sick or has someone cover for her in court. She must feel awful to have call and ask you to fill in for her in court today?"  
"She sounded like she was in a lot of pain Greg."  
"That not good and does the judge know that you are taking Sara place?"  
"Yes I told him, when I drop the evidence off to him and the lawyers."  
"That right Sara was also responsible for bringing the evidence to court today."

Nick comes walking over to Catherine and Greg who has just set down next to Catharine on the bench. He takes a set next to Greg and takes index cards out of his dress pant pocket, which have notes on what Destiny would have been giving testimony on, for this court trial. Nick then starts looking the notes over, so he knows what to say on the stand. Just then the courtroom door opens up.

"Catherine Willows we are ready for you to take the stand."

Catherine stands up and walks into the courtroom then up to the stand. Outside the courtroom Greg has stands up and is now pace. Nick's who still looking over Destiny's index cards with notes on them, hears Greg sigh out loud. Nick looks up and can see that Greg is nervous. Nick puts the index cards into his pocket.

"Greg's, tell me what on your mind."  
"It is normal for the CSI or Dr. Robbins to be call on to testify on a case, this is the first time that I have been call on to come in to testify. Why do they want me to testify in this case?"  
"Because the amount of DNA evidences, which was process on this case, the lawyers and judge thought it would be best for the jury to hear from the DNA technician that process the evidence on how the DNA proves that Chip Rundle is the person that kidnaped and buried Lauren Garris alive."  
"What if I make a mistake when I am on the stand or I am not appropriately dress for court?"  
"Greg you are dress appropriately for court, when you are on the stand just remember to tell the whole truth. Also you need to remember to stay calm then you will be fine Greg."  
"Ok."

Just then the courtroom door opens up and Catherine walks out of the door. She walks over to the bench and takes a set, because she cannot leave to the trial ends for the day, because she has to take the evidence back to the crime lab and check it back into the evidence locker. A guard appears in the doorway of the courtroom and looks over at Nick, Catherine and Greg.

"Gregory Sanders, the judge is ready to hear you testimony!"  
"(Both Nick and Catherine) You will be fine Greg."

Greg walks towards the courtroom door and both Nick and Catherine can tell that Greg is nervous by how he walking. Nick and Catherine look at each other and then at Greg as he walks through the doors of the courtroom and the guard closes the doors behind Greg. Simultaneously at Sara Sidle's apartment, she has just run out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. She kneels down in front of the toilet and starts throwing up. When she stops throwing up, she stands up and walks over to the bathroom sink. Sara's rinse her mouth out then reaches up and opens up the medicine cabinet. She takes the digital thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and puts the thermometer into her mouth. She then takes a set on the edge of the bathtub to waits for the digital thermometer to start beeping. When the thermometer start beeping thirty second later Sara takes the thermometer out of her mouth and sees that her fever has went up to 103. She stands up and puts the thermometer back into the medicine cabinet. She then walks out of the bathroom into the living room and then into her bedroom. Sara's grabs the cordless phone out of it holder and dial the main phone number for the crime lab. Amy's the crime lab receptionist answer the crime lab phone on the three rings.

"You have reach Las Vegas Crime Lab, this is Amy speaking, how can I help you?"  
"Hi Amy, It is Sara Sidle I am calling to leave Gil Grissom a message can you take it down and leave the message on his desk for me?"  
"Sure Sara, what is your message?"  
"That I had to have Catherine Willow fill in for me in court today, because of severe stomach cramps and an upset stomach. I also will not be able to be on call or make it into work tonight, because of the severe stomach cramps and I cannot to keep food down. Plus I have a fever of 103, so my pager will be off. But I will keep my cellphone on."  
"Ok, I will go put the message on Gil Grissom's desk, feel better soon Sara."  
"Thanks Amy, Bye."  
"Bye."

Sara hits the end bottom on her phone and puts it back on the cordless phone holder. Sara then stand up really fast and at the sometime puts her right hand over her mouth. She then runs out of her bedroom and runs into the bathroom and kneels back down in front of the toilet and starts throwing up again. She stop getting sick, she slower stands up and is thinking I should have not eat breakfast. She goes over to the bathroom sink and rinse her mouth out, she then walks out of the bathroom into the living room hold her stomach. Sara walk into her bed and over to her bed  
and lay down on her bed, because the stomach cramps are so intense that she has starts to cry. The only thought running through Sara mind is that she has never felt so awful in her whole life. Sara curls up into a ball and cry herself to sleep . A few minutes after Sara's cry herself to sleep, David has just pulled into the driveway of Destiny's house, which is between her house and the neighbors' orangish brown-color house. David puts his car into the park position and then he turns the car off. David looks over at Destiny and sees that she has gone to sleep. He gets out of the car and walks over to the back door, which is on the side of the house facing the neighbors' charcoal colored house. He unlocks the door and opens the door up. David then walks over to the passenger side of the car and opens the door up. He picks Destiny up and carries her into the house, once in the house he carries her through the kitchen into the hallway. He then carries Destiny into her bedroom and David carries his girlfriend over to her bed. David then lays his girlfriend down on the bed. He then lays the bedspread over Destiny, so she does not catch a chill. David then walks out of Destiny's bedroom and goes outside to close the car doors and lock the car up. When he walks back into the house he close and locks the back door. David then walks over to the refrigerator and gets out an onion, celery, carrots, cauliflower, zucchini, green beans, thyme, oregano, bay leafs, parsley leaves, garlic, ears of corn and tomatoes. He then carries the vegetables and herbs over to the kitchen counter and set them down. David then grabs the salt, vegetable broth, olive oil and he take them over to the kitchen counter. David gets a knife out from the silverware drawer and start cutting up the Vegetable and herbs for the vegetables and herb soup he is making for Destiny. David and Destiny have been home for thirty minutes and Destiny has been asleep for thirty-nine minutes when she wakes up because she can smell something good through her half clog nose. She gets out of bed and walks out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She sees David at the stoves and also sees the black soup pan on the stove and that David is stirring something in the soup pan.

"What are you making David?"  
"Vegetable and herbs soup, do you want a bowl when it's finishes cooking?"  
"Yes."  
"Go get back in bed and I will bring the soup into you when the soup is ready!"  
"Ok."

David watch Destiny's walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He then goes back to stirring the soup. It's now an hour and half before the graveyard shift starts and Gil Grissom has come in early to turn in his and his team cases file reports, which he has just done and he is now walking down the hallway to his office. A minute later Grissom walks into his office and he picks up the three messages on his desk. He starts going through the messages and notice one of the message is from Destiny, which says she not making it into work tonight, because she spent the morning in the emergency room and learned that she has Strep throat and Tonsillitis and she currently has a fever of 103.7 and is still too sick to work. Gil notices that he had just missed the call by a minute. He then reads the second message from Sara Sidle, which says, I had to have Catherine Willow fill in for me in court today, because of severe stomach cramps and upset stomach. I also will not be able to be on call or make it into work tonight, because of the severe stomach cramps and I cannot to keep food down. Plus I have a fever of 103, so my pager will be off. But I will keep my cellphone on. He set the second message on top of the first message on his desk and see the third message is mark Importing call back right away and the message is from Sheriff Antwater. Gil Grissom put the messages down on this desk and picks up his desk phone and dial Sheriff Antwater cellphone number. After three rings Sheriff Antwater's answer his cellphone.

"Hello, Sheriff Antwater's speaking!"  
"Sheriff Antwater this is Gil Grissom returning your phone call."  
"Good, you come into work early, I am at Portia Richmond birthday party and yes Lindsey Willows and Portia Richmond has the same birthday. But you are not going to believe what I am going to tell you happen at the party, there has been 427 (kidnap) and a 420 (homicide).  
"Who has been Kidnap and who was murder?"  
"Portia Richmond was kidnaped and Lacey Duvall was murder, Grissom I need your whole team working on this case!"  
"That might be problematic getting my whole team, I have two Crime scene investigators that have already called in sick for tonight graveyard shift Sara Sidle, because of severe stomach cramps and not being able to keep anything down. She also has a fever of 103 and Destiny Kessler who has Strep throat, Tonsillitis and a fever of 103.7. "  
"Gil, you need to found a way to get Destiny Kessler and Sara Sidle to come into work tonight, because I am not accepting any excuses for getting out of work tonight. Destiny Kessler and Sara Sidle can wear masks to work the scene."  
"I will try Sheriff Antwater, but I can't promise you anything, because Destiny Kessler spent the morning in the emergency room and Sara Sidle has never call in sick or ask for a co-worker to fill in for her in court and she did both in the same day, which mean she must be seriously ill."  
"I do not care, if you have to go to Destiny and Sara houses and drag them out of bed and to the crime scene, just get them there. Bye."

Sheriff Antwater hangs up his phone before Gil Grissom can say anything else, Grissom stares at his open office door with the phone up to his ear for a whole minute after the sheriff hang up on him. Jim Brass's walk up to Gil Grissom's open office door and see him stares at his open door with the phone up to his ear and his mouth open wide and he knows by the look on Grissom face that he just talked with Sheriff Antwater and the sheriff hang up on Grissom's just like he had hung up on him ten minute ago.

"Did the Sheriff hang up on you too?"  
"Yes, and he says I have to make Destiny Kessler come into work after she called in sick because of Strep throat, Tonsillitis and a fever of 103.7 and spending the morning in the emergency room. And he wants Sara Sidle to come into work despite having severe stomach cramps, fever of 103 and not be able to keep anything down, she even had Catherine fill in for her at court and call in sick to work tonight."  
"That a first for Sara's, she a workaholic she must be seriously ill for her to call into work sick and have Catherine fill in for her at court!"  
"That what I say to Sheriff Antwater, but he says "I do not care, if you have to go to Destiny and Sara houses and drag them out of bed and to the crime scene, just get them there. Bye," there are days that I think that Sheriff Antwater does not care about anyone, but himself and today is one of them."  
"Try seeing it from Sheriff Antwater's point of view, he was at the party when the kidnaping and murder happen right under his nose! Also Portia Richmond is a Las Vegas showgirl legends and critic say that Lacey Duvall was the next Portia Richmond."  
"Are you side with Sheriff Antwater, Jim?"  
"No, he should not make two crime scene investigators who already call in sick come into work and Good luck getting Sara and Destiny to come into work tonight. I have to get to the crime scene, I will see you and your team at the scene."  
"Ok, see you there, Bye."  
"Bye."

Jim Brass walks down the hallway of the crime lab and Gil Grissom hang up his phone and then pick the phone back up. He dials Nick's home phone number first and the phone start ringing. At the sometime Nick rolls over in his bed and founds the phone on the fifth ring, he picks up the cordless phone and puts it up to his left ear.

"Nick Stroke Speaking!"  
"It Gil Grissom there has been a 427 (kidnap) and a 420 (homicide) at Portia Richmond's house she has been Kidnaped and Lacey Duvall was murder at Portia Richmond's birthday party."  
"Are we meeting up at the crime lab and going to the scene together?"  
"Yes and will you call Warrick and let him know about the case?"  
"Yes, Bye I will see you at the lab."  
"Bye."

Grissom and Nick hang up the phone, Nick then gets out of bed and he grabs his cellphone off the night stand. Nick then calls Warrick as he walks over to his closet to grab a pair of pant and a shirt to wear. At the sometime Grissom is listening to Sara's cellphone ringing and on the fourth ring it goes to voice mail, he leaves a message and then try her home phone and get the answering machine after four rings, so he leaves a message on the answering machine too. He hangs up the phone and then picks it back up. Gil Grissom then dials Catherine's home phone. Meanwhile, at Willows house Catherine, Grandma Flynn and Dekota (who is Lindsey's favorite babysitter) are singing happy birthday to Lindsey when the phone start ringing, Catherine let the answering machine take the call and can hear Gil Grissom voice. Once Catherine, grandma and Dekota have finished the song, Lindsey starts to blow her birthday candles out and Catherine takes a photo of her daughter blowing the ten candles out. When all the candles have been blown out Catherine, takes them off the cake.

"Who wants cake?"  
"Me mom."  
I will take a small piece Catherine."  
"Ok, Dekota, how about you mom?"  
"Yes, I will take a piece."  
"Dekota's when you are ready to leave tonight, make sure that you get some cake to take home for Destiny's."  
"I will Catherine."

Catherine cut four pieces of cake and puts them onto plates and then Lindsey, Dakota, Catharine and Grandma Flynn start to eat their piece of Chocolate Fudge Cake, that is when Catherine cellphone starts ringing. Catherine takes her cellphone off her hip and looks at the caller ID and sees it is Gil Grissom calling her from his office phone. She flips the phone open and puts it up to her ear.

"Catherine Willow speaking."  
"Hello, It Gil Grissom how your day going?"  
"It has been long Gil, I was going to call you back in a few minutes after I finishes eat my piece of Lindsey birthday cake, you call right in the middle of my mom, Dekota and me singing happy birthday to Lindsey's."  
"I should have given you a few more minutes to call me back sorry. I will tell you what going on and then give you sometime to finish you cake and watches Lindsey open up her birthday gifts before coming into work. There has been a 427 (kidnap) and a 420 (homicide) at Portia Richmond's house, Portia Richmond has been Kidnaped and Lacey Duvall was murder at Portia Richmond's birthday party!"  
"Are we all meeting at the crime lab and ride to the crime scene together?"  
"Yes, Catherine and tell Lindsey happy birthday for me."  
"Ok and I will see you at the crime lab, bye."  
"Bye."

Catherine flips her cellphone close and puts it back on her hip. To see Lindsey has put her gifts from everyone up on the table. Catherine starts to eat her cake, as her mom takes Lindsey, Dakota and her plates over to the Kitchen sink, when her mom walk back over to the eating nook and take a set at the table. Lindsey looks at her mom and then gives her mom the puppy dog eye look.

"Mom's do you have time to watch me open my birthday gifts from everyone?"  
"Yes, go head and open your gifts and Gil Grissom wishes you a happy birthday Lindsey."  
"Tell him thanks for me."  
"I will."

Lindsey's grabs the first gift that is in a purple gift bag and pulls out the tissues paper and the card falls out, she picks the card up and see this gift is from her mom co-workers she passes the card to her grandma and then pulls two items out, the first is a Scientific Explorer Tasty Science Kit and the second is The Everything Kids' Science Experiments Book: Boil Ice, Float Water, Measure Gravity-Challenge the World Around You!

"Mom, tell Destiny, Sara, Warrick, Nick, Gil, Jim, Ecklie, Dr. Robbins, David and Greg I love it."  
"I will Lindsey."

Lindsey set the first gift onto the table and grabs the next gift and pulls the card off the top of the gift, which is wrapped in pink wrapping paper and she sees the gift is for Dekota. Lindsey's pass the card to her grandmas' and then unwraps the gift to reveal a Make Your Own Lip Balm Kit and she smiles really big.

"Thanks Dekota, I love it."  
"You're welcome."

Lindsey grandma hands her the next gift bag, Lindsey pulls the card out of the purple and pink gift bag and see it is from her grandma, she passes the card to Dekota and pull the tissue paper out of the bag. She then pulls out two boxes. The first box is the ultimate nail studio and the second box is the pretty pedicure salon, Lindsey smiles at her grandma.

"I love the gift grandma, thanks."  
"You are welcome Lindsey."  
"Lindsey's the next gift is from you father, he had to work tonight and was not able to come."  
"Ok Mom."

Catherine's hands daughters' the second to last gifts that is in a shiny silver gift bag and Lindsey's take the card out of the bag, she sees the gift is from her dad like her mom say and Lindsey passes the card to her grandma. Lindsey pulls the silver tissue paper out and then pulls a Mosaics Jewelry Box out of the bag and show it to her Grandma, mom and Dekota, she set the jewelry box on the table and then picks up the last gift which is four boxes wrap in gold wrapping paper. She pulls the card off the top and sees this gift is from her mom. Lindsey hands the card to her grandma. Lindsey then unwraps the first box and sees that her moms' giver her a Friendship Bracelet Making Kit, Lindsey then unwraps the second box and reveals a pink furby, Lindsey smiles really big and then unwraps the third box to reveal a Personalized Black Satin Ballerina Dance Bag. Lindsey smiles really big again and then unwraps the last box to reveal a pink Dancer Photo Album. Lindsey stands up and runs over to her mom and gives her a big hug.

"I love what you get me mom, thank you so much!"  
"You are welcome Lindsey."

At the sometime as Lindsey start to open her Gift, Gil Grissom is trying to reach Sara Sidle again but her cellphone goes to voice mail and the home phone goes to the answering machine. He hangs up and then picks his office phone up and dials Destiny home phone Number, the phone rings three times and then it gets picks up.

"Destiny Kessler Speaking"  
"Hello, Destiny it is Gil Grissom, I really hate to ask you this but Sheriff Antwater is making me call you into work tonight and Sheriff Antwater say you are to wear a mask when you are process the crime scene. There has been a 427 (kidnap) and a 420 (homicide) at Portia Richmond's house. Portia Richmond has been Kidnaped and Lacey Duvall was murder during Portia Richmond's birthday party."  
"Sniffle, do I have too?"  
"Yes I am so sorry, the sheriff is not letting anyone take tonight off on my team, he wants everyone from the graveyard shift working the case."  
"Ok, I will have David 's give me a ride to the crime lab. Are all of us meeting up at the crime lab and then ride to the Ah-choo, scene together?"  
"Yes I will let you go now, bye."  
"Bye."

Destiny and Gil hang up and then Grissom dial Sara Sidle home phone number again and it goes to the answering machine, he leaves another messages and then hangs up. Gil then picks the phone up and dials Sara Sidle cellphone number and after it rings four times it goes to voice mail, he leaves her another voice mail and then hangs up. Gil Grissom stands up and walks over to the door of his office and picks up his crime scene kit. He then walks out of his office and down the hallway towards the break room. Meanwhile, at Destiny Kessler's house, David who has been in the living room talking on his phone walks into Destiny's bedroom to founds she is not in the bedroom. So he walks into the bathroom and David sees his girlfriend is curling her hair. He also sees that she has change out of her pajama and is now wearing a pair of blue jeans, along with a light-blue tank top over a black tank top with a brown long sleeve blouse with the sleeve roll up too above the elbow over the tank tops.

"What are you doing Destiny?"  
"Sniffle, I have to go into work. Sheriff Antwater is making the whole graveyard shrift work the 427 (kidnaping) and a 420 (homicide) at Portia Richmond's house."  
"You should be in bed, not going to work!"  
"I know that, sniffly, I would rather be in bed then getting ready to go into work, did you get call in too?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, can you give me a ride to the crime lab, Ahem?"  
"Sure, are you almost ready to go?"  
"Yes, I am finish now."  
"Ok, give me a minute to brush my tooth and run a comb through my hair and then we can go."  
"Ok, I will wait for you in the living room."

Destiny turns so she is facing David and he sees tissues poke out of her right jean pocket. David reaches up and he touches his girlfriends' forehead, which still feels way too warm. David grabs the thermometer off of the bathroom sink and hands it to Destiny who put the thermometer into her mouth. When the Digital thermometer beep thirty second later, David takes it out of Destiny's mouth.

"Your fever had not gone down, but up your fever is now 103.9. I want you to take some Tylenol to help reduce your fever and remember to take your erythromycin, Benzonatate and pseudoephedrine to work because the Pseudoephedrine and erythromycin dose are due at ten p.m.  
Benzonatate can wear off anywhere from three to eight hours after taking the cough suppressant, it seems Benzonatate is working close to eight for you. Which, mean if you need to take more you can at eight o'clock or ten o'clock."  
"Ok, get ready I need to get going."  
"Take Benadryl with you to because your last dose is starting to wear off and you will need some Benadryl soon."  
"Ok."

Destiny walks out of the bathroom and into her bedroom and grabs the prescribed bottle of Pseudoephedrine, erythromycin and Benzonatate and the bottle of Benadryl and puts them into her purse. She picks up the bottle of Tylenol and opens the bottle up she pours two pills onto her hand and then puts them into her mouth, she picks the glass of water off the night stand and takes a sip and swallow the two Tylenol and the water. She then close the Tylenol bottle and throw the Tylenol into her purse, at the same time David walks into the bedroom and over to Destiny.

"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes, let get Ah-choo, over with."

Destiny grabs her purse and crime scene kit off her bedroom floor. She then follows David out of her bedroom and through the kitchen. Then through the dinning room into the living room and then the two of them walk out the front door and to David's car in the driveway. Back at the crime lab Gil Grissom is still trying to get a hold of Sara Sidle but is having no luck and she is not return any of his calls either. Nick and Warrick's are the only two crime scene investigators to arrive at the lab, Grissom's phone starts to beep. He looks down and sees that Catherine sent him a text message, which says she on her way. He has just finish reading Catherine's text message when his phone starts to beep again, he looks to see who has sent him a text message and it was Destiny's saying she is on her way. Nick has just try calling Sara's home phone and at the sometime Warrick call Sara cellphone, but neither one of them gets Sara in person just her voice mail and answering machine, they both leave her a message. Grissom cellphone starts to beep and this time Sheriff Antwater has text message Gil Grissom's to see when he and his team of crime scene investigators are going to arrive at the crime scene? Then Jim Brass text him right after Sheriff Antwater to asking him when he and his team are going to arrive at the crime scene.

"Lets wait for Catherine and Destiny outside, both Sheriff Antwater and Jim Brass keep text me now asking when my team and I are going to arrive at the crime scene."  
"(Both Warrick and Nick) Ok, Grissom."

The three male crime scene investigators stand up, then Nick, Grissom and Warrick pick up their crime scene kits and walk out of the break room. The three male crime scene investigators have just walk out the doors of the crime lab, when Catherine and David are parking their cars in the parking lot of the crime lab. Catherine and Destiny walk towards the crime lab carrying their kits and meet Warrick, Nick and Gil at the parking spaces for the crime lab suv. Warrick gets behind the wheel of suv one and Gil is behind the wheel of suv two. Nick takes Destiny kit and he puts the kit in the back of suv one with his and Warrick crime scene kit, as Destiny's open the door on the passenger side of suv and gets into the suv. Nick gets into the back of suv number one as Catherine takes a set on the passenger seat of suv two. A minute later Warrick and Gil are driving towards the crime scene and Gil is still trying to reaches Sara on her home phone, but can't get a hold of her and her answering machine is full. So he dials her cellphone but it goes to voice mail, Grissom does not leave a message he just flips his cellphone close, seeing that he has just pulled up to the crime scene, as Gil, Destiny, Warrick, Nick and Catherine get out of the suv and walk to the back of the suv to get their crime scene kits out, Gil Grissom is thinking this is not like Sara to not answer her cellphone or home phone and she has always call back right away if she miss the phone call. She must really not be feeling good, to not pick her phone up.

"Have you reach Sara yet Gil?"  
"No, Can you try calling Sara's why the rest of the team and I go talk to Jim Brass?"  
"Sure, Gil!"

Destiny, Warrick, Nick and Gil carrying their crime scene kits walk over to Jim Brass who is standing by the gate to the back yard. He takes a close look at the group of crime scene investigators and notice that Sara Sidle is not with them and Jim Brass then notices that Catherine is dialing a number on her cellphone. Jim Bras then notices that Destiny is really flush, he also notices that she has just pull a tissue out of her right jean pocket and is now blowing her nose.

"This is very bad Portia Richmond was kidnaped from her own house when it was full of guests at her birthday party and Lacey Duvall was murder in the back yard and then drop into the swimmer pool. "  
"The press is going to be heavy on this case, I do not want any of you talking to them. Nick's you taking pictures and drawing the crime scene, Warrick and Destiny the two of you are precessing the area that is around the pool and the pool. I will be talking to the party guest. Head into the back yard and start processing the crime scene and is David here yet?"  
"No, he should be here anytime."

Destiny puts a surgical face mask on and then she, Nick and Warrick put latex gloves and walk into the backyard to get to work on process the crime scene. Meanwhile, at Sara's apartment, she has just chewed two more Tums. She is now laying in her bed curled up in a ball and is crying because the pain is so unbearable. When her cellphone start ringing again. She is tired of hearing her phone ringing, so she picks her cellphone up and flips it open. She then puts her cellphone up to her right ear.

"Sniffle, Sara Sidle speaking."  
"Sara did I wake you?"  
"Sniffle yes and no."  
"Portia Richmond was kidnaped at her birthday party at her house and Lacey Duvall was murder in Portia Richmond's back yard. Sheriff Antwater wants the whole night shift at the scene."  
"I am not able to my Stomach hurts too bad and I have been throwing up. I also have a fever of 103.5 as of ten minutes ago, Cath!"  
"He is not taking I am sick as excuse for not working the scene. The Sheriff has made Destiny come into work with Strap throat, tonsillitis and a fever of 103.9 and she spent the morning in the emergency room. Sheriff Antwater is making her wear a surgical mask to process the crime scene and you are going to have to wear a surgical mask to process the crime scene too."  
"Can you swing by my place and pick me up? I'm in too much pain to drive, sniffle."  
"Sure, I go tell Grissom you need a ride and then I will come to get you, when I get to your apartment I will come to your door and knock to let you know I am there."  
"Ok, Bye."  
"Bye."

Sara and Catherine hang up and Catherine walks over to Gil who is talking to the Sheriff. Gil looks at Catherine who is clipping her cellphone onto her left hip, as she walks over to them. With a look on her face that say it has been a long day and I am ready for it to end.

"Did you reach Sara?"  
"Yes and I need to take a suv and go pick her up, because Sara says that she is in to much pain to drive herself."  
"Sure, here are the keys to suv number two."  
"Thanks, I be back shortly."  
"Take your time."

Catherine takes the keys from Gil Grissom and walks over to the suv that Gil Grissom drive to the scene, she puts her crime seat kit on the back seat and then gets behinds the wheel. She backs out of Portia Richmond's driveway and drives towards Sara's apartment. At the sometime Sara has got out of bed and walks over to her dresser slower. She grabs a pair of black pant and red long sleeve shirt. Once dress she put her handgun on her right hip and cellphone on her left hip, she walks into the living room and then walks into the bathroom. She gets out her tooth brush and wets the toothbrush down, she then put toothpaste onto the toothbrush and brush her tooth. When she finishes brushing her tooth, she combs her hair. She then grabs the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and puts the thermometer into her mouth. She walks into the living room and takes a set on the couch and puts several of the Tums ultras travel packs into her purse. The thermometer starts to beep and she takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the thermometer to see her fever has went up to 104. Sara stands up and walks over to the closet by the door to the apartment. She opens the door and pulls out her coat and then she puts her coat on because she is cold. She walks back over to the couch and lays down and closes her eyes as she waits for Catherine. A few minutes later Catherine has reaches Sara's apartment and she pulls into the parking lot. Catherine parks the suv in the visit space by the door to the building. Catherine walks into the building and she takes the elevator up to the fifth floor. When the door of the elevator opens on the fifth floor, she walks up to apartment number twenty and knock on Sara's door. Sara slower get up from the couch and walks over to the door, she open the door with her left hand and is holding her stomach with her right hand. Catherine looks at Sara and sees that she is really pale and Catherine can tell that Sara is in a lot of pain, for the way she is standing. Catherine also notices that there are tears running down Sara cheeks and it seems to Catherine that Sara is very uncomfortable. Catherine reaches up and feels her co-worker forehead and find she is burning up.

"How high is your fever Sara because it feels like your forehead is on fire and you wearing a coat inside and are also sweating?"  
"I running a fever of 104."  
"Are you going to be able to working, because it looks like you are in a lot of pain?"  
"I have no Idea, lets go and get this over with and let Sheriff Antwater see how crazy he is for making Destiny and I come into work sick."  
"Ok, lets go and I will carry you kit for you, Sara."  
"Thanks, Cath."

Catherine picks up Sara crime scene kit, then Sara and Catherine walk out of Sara's apartment. Once in the hallway Sara locks her apartment door with the key and the two friends and co-workers' takes the elevator to the first floor. When the elevator door open on the first floor Sara and Catherine walk out of the apartment building and to the suv. Sara gets into the passenger seat and closes her eyes and at the someti


	15. Chapter FifteenTo tough to die

* I made up the names of the sixteen-year-old girl, nurse and the guy that hit the girls.  
Chapter Fifteen: To Tough To Die  
It was early morning in Las Vegas and normally the graveyard shift CSI would be on the last few hours of they shift. But not tonight it is one of the nights that Gil Grissom's team spends most of the night doing case paperwork, seeing that it was a slow night up too about a half hour ago when a call come into the crime lab say that an off duty police officers find a sixteen-year-old girl lay on the side of the road. She had been hit by a car that did not stop and the girl was unconscious. Grissom's team arrives at the crime scene off Boulder Highway, as the EMT's are loading the girl into the ambulance. Gil Grissom looks at the sixteen-year-old girl then over at his team.

"Just to let all of you know the EMT find sign of Sexual assert on her. My guess is after he hit the sixteen-year-girl, he got out of his car and then raped the six-teen-year-old girl before he leaving the scene."  
"Or she was drugged and raped earlier in the day, she wakes confess and was walking home when she was hit by the car, Brass."  
"Or it could be that Destiny."  
"Thanks for let Destiny, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sara and I know that Brass. Sara and Destiny I want you to go to the hospital and collect the evidence off the body. I also want the two off you to take pictures of all the bruises on her body along with have a nurse do an SAFK (sex assert forensic kit) on the girl."  
( Both Sara and Destiny) Ok, Grissom, we will see all of you at the crime lab."  
"Warrick, Catherine and Nick let's start processing the crime scene."

Warrick, Nick and Catherine shake their heads yes at Gil Grissom and then the four of them grab their crime scene kits out of the suv and as they are putting on latex gloves' Sara and Destiny gets into the suv and then Destiny's drive to the crime scene. Destiny's follow the ambulance to the Boulder City Hospital and Destiny parks in the emergency room parking lot at the same time the ambulance pulls in front of the Emergency room doors. Once at the hospital, Destiny and Sara's follow the EMT's into the emergency room. A nurse walks up to them and she stops them.

"I cannot let the two of you going any further!"  
"Nurse Cares I am Destiny Kessler and this is Sara Sidle we are with the Las Vegas crime lab." "We need the clothing the girl is wearing, we also need you to do an SAFK and drew blood." "Destiny and I also need to take pictures of the girl bruise, once you get her stable!"  
Ok Miss. Sidle and Miss Kessler's I will get the kit and blood for you and I will also bag the clothing she is wearing for you. Then I will bring them out to the two of you once I get the SAFK done. I will also let you know when you can come back and take the photos."  
"(Both of the CSI) Thanks."

The nurse walk back into the emergency room examination room and Sara and Destiny take a set in the waiting area. Meanwhile at the crime scene Nick is taking photos of the tire marks that were left on the highway and Warrick is Swabbing the blood pools. Gil Grissom takes two swabs out and Gil then swabs up what he thinks is oil and the other, which he thinks might be gas. Catherine is looking around the area that the girl was found at and she has just found a book bag, she gets out a big evidence bag and put the book bag into the evidence bag. Back at the Hospital an hour later Nurse Cares walks over to Sara and Destiny with the bag clothing, SAFK and test tub of blood, she then hands them to Sara.

"The two of you can come back and take the pictures now and let me know when you have finish so we can take her up to surgery, also when you find out her name will you let as know so we can contact her parents?"  
"Yes, we will do both."

Sara and Destiny walk into the emergency room and then the two of them walk into the examination room the girl is in. Sara and Destiny began taking the pictures of the bruises. Two minutes later all the pictures are taking Sara and Destiny walks out of the examination room and walks over to Nurse Cares who is checking vital signs on the computer screens and at the sometime Destiny cellphone start ringing. Destiny unclip her cellphone from her hip and sees it is Catherine calling her. Destiny flip her phone open and take the call.

"Destiny Kessler speaking."  
"I know the girls name it is Samantha McCool"  
"Ok and thanks, bye  
"Bye."  
"What did Catherine say?"  
"Sara, she called to tell me the girl name."  
"Which is?"  
"Nurse Cares the girl name is Samantha McCool."  
"Thanks."  
"Here is Destiny and my cellphone numbers, will you call one of us when Samantha McCool out of Surgery to tell us her condition and if she going to make a fill recover or not also tell us when we will be able to talk her? We need to know for the case."  
" I will call one of you and let you know when Samantha is out of surgery and if the doctor thinks she going to make a fill recover or not and to tell you when the two of you can come talk to her. "  
"(Both of the CSI) thanks."

Sara and Destiny watch Nurse Cares take Samantha McCool into operation room and then Sara and Destiny walks out to the suv and put the evidence into the back of the suv. Destiny then gets behind the wheel and Sara takes a set in the passenger seat, then Destiny drives to the crime lab. One back at the lab Sara take the film to be developed and the clothing to the evidence room. Destiny's walk to the DNA lab to give Greg the SAFK. When Destiny walks into the DNA lab, she hands Greg the SAFK.

"I need you to run the kit right away Greg."  
"I will start on the SAFK right now."  
"Thanks."

Destiny walks out of the DNA lab and goes to found her co-workers and see what they discover at the crime scene. Two hours later Sara, Destiny, Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Gil are sitting in the break room when Destiny cellphone start ringing. She takes her cellphone off her hip and sees that it is the hospital. Destiny flip her cellphone open and hit the speaker button on her cellphone

"Destiny Kessler speaking."  
"It Nurse Cares I am calling to let you know that Samantha McCool is out of surgery. She will live but will never be able to feel anything below her waist that is her only injury and you can talk with this evening around six."  
"Thank for let us know."  
"You are welcome, Bye."  
"Bye."

Destiny flips her cellphone close and at the same time Greg come run into the break room. He runs over to the table that the CSI is sitting at, he stops to catch his breath before speaking to them.

"I get a hit off CODIS from the DNA and the DNA belong to an Ethan Ket!"  
"Thanks Greg and I call Jim Brass and let him know."  
"You do not need to call me Gil, I hear what Greg said."

The six CSI and Greg turn around to see Jim Brass at the breaking room doors and at the same time Jim take his cellphone off his hip and calls a judge to get a warrant to search Ethan Ket's house and his car. An hour later Jim Brass and Gil Grissom's team are standing outside Ket's house.

"LVPD Jim Brass and the LVPD CSI open up or I will break the door down."

Ethan Ket opens the front door up right away and sees Jim Brass along with the CSI with their crime scene kit standing at his front door. He knows right away that he has been caught for hit and rape that girl. Jim Brass takes the handcuff out of his pant pocket.

"You are under arrested for hitting a sixteen-year-old girl with your car and then rape Samantha McCool along with fleeing the scene of the crime."

Jim Brass handcuff Ethan Kit and walks him over to the uniform police officers. The uniform Police offices put Ethan in the back of the police patrol car and take him to the police station. Sara and Destiny walk into the garage as they are putting on latex gloves. Once in the garage Sara sees blood on the front bump. Sara grabs a handful of swabs and she starts swabbing the blood. Destiny's start processing inside of the car. At the same time Nick, Catherine, Warrick and Gil have just walk into Ethan's house and are putting on latex gloves. Nick and Catherine walks into the living room and see pictures of seventeen young girls and there is several pictures of each of the girls. Also, all of the girls are around the age of sixteen-year-old and in the last row of pictures is Samantha McCool.

"Do the girls in the other sixteen rows of pictures look familiar to you Nick?"  
"Yes there do, I think they are the girls from the sixteen unsolved hit and run/rape cases from day, afternoon and graveyard shifts."  
"I think you might be right, Nick."

Nick and Catherine start taking the pictures off the living room wall and at the same time Warrick is in the attic and is going through newspapers that have news articles about sixteen hit and run/rape of sixteen-year-old girls. Gil Grissom is going through the dirty clothing in the basement laundry room and he has just found the shirt, pants and underwear that Ethan Ket was wearing when he hit Samantha McCool and then rape her. Gil puts them into evidence bags and then heads upstair to see what his team has found. It takes the six crime scene investigators an hour and half, but once they get back to the lab the blood on the front bump of Ethan Ket's car match the victim blood, they had get the guy who had hit and rape Samantha McCool and the sixteen other girls from the unsolved cases, Gil Grissom's team, leaves the crime lab and head home form a very long shift.


	16. Chapter sixteen: Face lift

Chapter sixteen: Face lift  
Catherine, Sara and Destiny have just closed a hard case that the three of them were working on, about a family of five that was killed by the Father. The three lady Crime scene investigators who have been working for three days straight walks to Gil Grissom offices, an hour before the graveyard shift start and hand Gil Grissom they case files, that have the finish reports inside of the file. Grissom looks at the files that Sara, Destiny and Catherine have just hand him.

"These reports look fine, the three of you can take tonight off. Nick, Warrick and I can hold down the fort tonight."  
"(Sara, Destiny and Catherine) Thanks Grissom."

Sara, Destiny and Catherine leave the crime lab and Catherine drive the three of them to a nightclub to have a few drinks and to dance. After drinking two beers and dancing a couple dances alongside her co-workers Catherine goes home, but Destiny and Sara hang around to drink away the memories from both of their past that was bring up from the case they have just close. Several hours later the two best friends have drink so much that Destiny's had to call her sister Dekota to pick them up and give them a ride home, also because Sara's car is at the crime lab and Destiny's car is at her house seeing that Sara had give Destiny's a ride to work three nights ago. Dekota hops out of bed and does not changes out of her pajama, she grabs her car keys and wallet out of her gym bag and runs out to her mustang. A half hour later Dekota has parked her Ford mustang in a parking space and she is now she walks up to the entrance of the nightclub, so Sara and Destiny know that she is there. Sara and Destiny walk outside and over to Dekota, then Destiny, Sara and Dekota walk toward the Dekota mustang that parked in the parking lot of the nightclub.

"I forget my apartment key in my locker at the crime lab."  
"You can crush at my house tonight."  
"Thanks Destiny."

When all three of them reach Dekota's new 2001 purple ford mustang, Sara notice Dekota has a sliver gymnastics license plate frame and the top of the license plate frame say, if gymnastic were easy it would, and the bottom of the license plate frame say, be called football. Sara also notices that Dekota Nevada license plate is a Personalized license plate and at the top it says Nevada like all the license plate says, it also says the sliver state on the bottom and has the sunset background. But on the left side of the license plate is a purple gymnast doing a back handspring (silhouette) and that Dekota's seven license plate characters are gymnast. As Sara is waiting to get into the mustang, she is looking at the front license plate and see it has the sunset background. She also notices it has Nevada at the top and the sliver state at the bottom. It also has the purple gymnast doing a back handspring (silhouette) and that her seven characters that are on the license plate are 00elite. She has just finish reading the front license plate when Destiny opens up the passengers' door and leans the front seat forward and Sara gets into the back of the car. Once Sara has sat down, Destiny pulls the front seat into the upright position and takes a set in the passenger seat. Once her older sister and Sara have put on their seatbelts on Dekota starts the car and then pulls out of the parking space. As Dekota is waiting for a break in traffic, she turns the stereo on and hit the CD button and love songs from movies comes on. Dekota gets a break in the traffic and she pulls out of the nightclub and onto the road.

"What does the gymnast on both of your license plates mean Dekota?"  
"The gymnast on both my license plates means that I train at Cat Gymnastics Center, Sara."

The rest of the ride to Destiny house Sara, Destiny and Dekota listens to the songs playing on the car stereo, when Dekota pulls into the driveway ten and half minutes later Destiny and Sara hops out of the car as soon as Dekota puts the car into the park position. Leaving Dekota to put the front passenger seat in the upright position and close the passenger side door. Sara and Destiny walk over to the steps of the front porch and walks up the steps. When they reach the front door Destiny unlocks the door and the two of them walks inside the house and walk over to the couch then they both take a set on the couch. Destiny is turning the tv on, when Dekota walks through the front door and locks the door. Destiny and Sara have just start watching the JAG marathon, as Dekota starts walking to her bedroom. The next thing Sara or Destiny's know is that they pagers are beeping at them. The two Crime scene investigators look at their pagers and they both see it is the crime lab phone number. Destiny stands up and heads to her bedroom as Sara flip her cellphone open and call the lab to see what Gil Grissom needs.

"Grissom Speaking."  
"It is Sara Sidle, what do you need Destiny and me for?"  
"I need the two of you to go out to a crime scene out at a little shack off Boulder Highway. The Address is 2371 Boulder Highway. Jim Brass is waiting for Destiny and you to get there."  
"Ok, Bye."  
"Bye."

Sara flip her cellphone close and puts it back on her hip and look at Destiny who has just walk back into the living room. Destiny hands Sara a change of clothing and a new toothbrush still in the box.

"Thanks, I was just going to ask for a change of clothing to wear and if you had an extra toothbrush. We have to going into work and process a crime scene off Boulder Highway."  
"Go get changes and I will make a pot of coffee."  
"Do you have any Ibuprofen my head is killing me?"  
"Yes in the medicine cabinet in the first floor bathroom."  
"Thanks."

Sara gets off the couch and then both Sara and Destiny walk into the dinning room, then into the kitchen. Sara then walks into the hallway and walk into Destiny's bedroom and closes the bedroom door. She sets the changes of clothing and toothbrush onto the bed and then takes a set on the bed, at the sometime she is rubbing her forehead because he head is pounding. Meanwhile Destiny is in the kitchen and has just put the water into the coffee maker. She closes the top of the coffee maker, she then hit the button to start the coffee maker . Destiny then leans up against the counter and closes her eyes, wishing that her head would stop pounding and that she would stop feeling so nausea. It is now a minute and half later and Sara just finish getting dress and she can smell the coffee, she walks into the bathroom. Then walks over the bathroom sink and she opens the medicine cabinet up, which is above the sink. She then grabs the bottle of Ibuprofen and opens the bottle up. Sara then grabs a paper bathroom cup and turns on the water. She fills the cup up and set the cup on the sink. Sara then takes the cap off the Ibuprofen bottle and she pours four 200mg Ibuprofen tablets into her left hand. She picks up the cup of the sink and then puts the pills into her mouth, she then takes a few sips of the water then swallow the water and pills. Sara takes the new toothbrush out of the box and then brushes her tooth. Once Sara has finished brushes her tooth and she has cleaned the toothbrush off, she combs her hair really fast. Sara walks out of the bathroom into the hallway and then walks into the kitchen and over to Destiny who hands Sara a travel mug, which is fill of coffee. Sara heads outside and walks over to her friends' car and Destiny goes and grabs her purse off the living room coffee table. When Destiny walks outside and over to her car, she unlocks it and the two of them get into the black 2000 ford taurus and a minute later Destiny drive towards to the crime lab. The normal fifteen minutes drive to work feels like it take an hour, but it only takes the fifteen minutes and once Destiny has parked her car in the crime lab parking lot. She then turns her car off and the two of them get out of the car. Sara and Destiny then walk to the doors of the crime lab and head inside. As the two of them are walking to the locker room, they pass the DNA Lab and Greg waves to them. Sara and Destiny's wave to Greg as they walk by the DNA Lab. When they walk into the locker room the two of them grabs they crime scene kits and then clock into work, so they both will get pay for working. Destiny and Sara then walk out of the locker room and go to the break room, Sara grabs a set of key for one of the suv and then the two of them walk out of the break room. A minute later the two of them are walking over to suv number four. Sara gets behind the wheel and Destiny gets into the passenger seat and then Sara drives to the crime scene. Once at the crime scene Sara and Destiny's grab they kit off the backseat and then get out of the suv. Then the two of them walk up to the shack, which Jim Brass is standing in front of.

"Brace yourself for what you are about to see because it is very blood and it is the cruelest thing I have see in a long time. It looks like the body has been like this for two weeks."  
"What happened inside?"  
"Destiny, It looks like someone tried to do a facelifted on the victim, which I am think is also the cause of death."  
"Let get this over with Brass."  
"Ok Sara, you and Destiny follow me into the shack."

Destiny and Sara follow Jim Brass into the shack and the sight that Sara and Destiny see along with the smell made both of them feel like they are going to be sick to they stomach. Both Sara and Destiny are unable to handle the smell. Destiny and Sara's put they right hand over their mouths and run outside. Once outside both Sara and Destiny starts throwing up . Jim walks outside and sees both the CSI are getting sick to they stomach, so he stands there quiet and waits for Sara and Destiny to stop throwing up.

"Are the two of you all right?  
(Sara and Destiny say it at the same time) Yes, the smell was just too horrible is all!"  
"That not normal for the two of you, I have never seen either of you get sick at a crime scene before."  
"There always a first time for everything Brass and I have got sick at a crime scene before!"  
"Yes you right about there always been a first time for everything and when did you get sick at a crime scene Sara?"  
"At Portia Richmond's house when process the scene of her kidnaping and the murder of Lacey Duvall."  
"Oh."

Sara and Destiny turn around and then walk back inside the shack leaving Jim standing outside the shack by himself. Destiny starts taking pictures of the crime scene and Sara starts collecting the evidences that Destiny has already got pictures of. But neither of them touch the body because the coroner has not arrived at the crime scene yet. Once Destiny finish talking the pictures of the crime scene and the body, she starts dusting for fingerprints. Jim Brass and David walk into the shack right as Destiny finish dusting the door of the shack for fingerprints. David walks over to the body and after put on latex gloves he gets right to work.

"Whoever did this crime wear thick latex gloves, because there is no fingerprint anywhere, gaging, Sara."  
"Destiny, Jim and David, I did find a name, gaging, for the victim in this handbag and her name is Sue Days and she is 21 years old."  
"Thanks Sara's, now the four of us know who the victim of this brutal crime is and Destiny did you found any fingerprints?"  
"No, as I say to Sara, the person who did this crime must have been wearing thick latex gloves, because there are no fingerprints."  
"I can tell you for sure that the victim has been dead for two weeks now."  
"I could have told you that by gaging the smell alone, David!"  
"You are moody today Sara!"  
"I am not feeling good."  
"Oh."  
"You can take the body, gaging now David."  
"Baby, are you feeling all right?"  
"The decomposition smell is just getting to me, I have take pictures of the body, but Sara nor I gaging, have collected the evidence off the body yet, can you do that I get the evidence to the right person at the lab, gaging?"  
"No problem honey, I can tell that the smell is really bothering you and Sara today, I hope that the two of you are not catching the stomach flu from Lindsey Willows?"  
"(Both Sara and Destiny) No David, it is only the odor from the decomposition!"

Both Sara and Destiny run outside and just make it outside of the door, when the two of them start throwing up again. Jim Brass and David watch Sara and Destiny through the door and when Destiny and Sara have stops getting sick to they stomach, David walks over to the two crime scene investigators and takes his latex gloves off. He then he put his left hand on Sara forehand and his right on Destiny's forehead but neither Sara nor Destiny's forehead feel warm. David takes his hands off Sara and Destiny foreheads and then he walks the two of them into the shack. Sara and Destiny start grabbing the bags of evidence as David walks over to the body.

"Neither of you seems to be running a fever, so you are probable right it's just the smell that is making the two of you sick."  
"Yeah that must be it, David!"  
"Do you have any other symptom's Destiny and Sara?"  
"I have a headache."  
"What about you Destiny?"  
"Yeah I have a headache too."  
"Sara and Destiny take the evidence you colleted to the lab, I will help David get the body into the van, so he can take the victim body to the crime lab."  
"And I will get the blood swabs off of the table for the two of you."  
"(Both of the CSI) Thanks, we will see the two of you later at the crime lab."

Sara, Destiny, David and Brass gather up the evidence bags and take them out to the crime lab suv. Once all the evidence bags are in the suv Destiny and Sara walk back into the shack and grab they kit and Destiny's also grab her camera. Then the two of them walk back out of the shack and to the suv. Both Sara and Destiny put their kits on the back seat and Destiny set her camera on the back seat too. Sara then gets into the driver side of the suv, at the sometime Destiny gets into the passenger side of the suv. Jim Brass and David watch Sara pull the crime lab suv away from the shack and once the suv is out of sight David and Brass walk back into the shack. David grabs two latex gloves and hands them to Brass and then he grabs a pair of latex gloves for himself, Brass and David put the gloves on and then they get to work preparing the body to transport to the crime lab. Two hours later at the crime lab, David walks into the break room and over to the couch, which is where Sara and Destiny are setting. David notices that both Destiny and Sara's eyes are close.

"I brought Dr. Robbins final report over Sara and Destiny, seeing that neither of you came to see Dr. Robbins nor me!"  
"Sorry David, we have been busying compare this case to four unsolved afternoon cases, that match this case in everyway!"  
"Dr. Robbins made a note about that in his final report Destiny."  
"So what does the final report say David?"  
"Sara, the final report says that Sue Days is dead from complications from the facelifted surgery that took place two weeks ago."  
"David, does the report say anything else that Sara and I need to know about?"  
"Yes Destiny, the victim was nine weeks pregnant, just like the victims from the afternoon cases. Dr. Robbins points out that all the female victims have blood hair. Also that all the victims have blue eyes too."  
"And they were all 21 years old too."  
"Yes, that is what Dr. Robbins wrote in his final report, Sara."  
"That just great we have no more info or evidences on this case then we do on the other cases."  
"That not my fault Sara!"  
"I know that David, it just the sheriff told Destiny and me that if Dr. Robbins did not have anything new to add to the case or DNA evidence that could lead to the person who is doing the facelifted surgery or a person helping to do the facelifted that we have to put the case aside for now."  
"Do the two of you have you reports write out?"  
"Yes David, beside what you just tell us everything is writing in the case file."  
"If you want me to I will go hand them into Grissom, so the two of you can clock out, then go home to get some sleeps?"  
"Thanks David."  
"That would be great David and have I told you that I love you tonight?"  
"No and you and Sara are welcome."  
"I love you David."  
"I love you to Destiny."

Sara and Destiny finish the case paperwork and then both of them sign the bottom of their case paperwork. Destiny and Sara's hand the case files to David who takes them for Sara and Destiny. Once Sara and Destiny have stands up the three of them walk out of the break room together, David waves bye to Sara and Destiny. David then walks towards Grissom office as Sara and Destiny walks towards the locker room. Two minutes later Gil Grissom's who just take a set in his desk chair, hears a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

David's open Grissom's office door and walks inside of the office and he set Sara and Destiny's case report along with Dr. Robbins's final report onto Gil Grissom's desk. Gil Grissom sees that David has brought him Dr. Robbins final report and both Sara and Destiny case report from the case they were working on tonight. Gil opens up the three files and looks over the files really fast and then looks up at David.

"Thanks for bring me Dr. Robbins final report and Destiny and Sara case files and I see that the case has been put aside for now by the sheriff, because they are no leads to solve this case or the case from afternoon that match it. But way did Sara and Destiny not bring their case files to me, themselves?"  
"I told Destiny and Sara's I would bring both they case files to you Grissom, seeing that I was coming to give you Dr. Robbins final report."

Just then Jim Brass walks into Grissom office and over to David who is standing in front of Grissom's desk. Brass looks at the three files on Gil Grissom's desk. Jim Brass looks at Gil Grissom and then looks at David. Gil look at Jim Brass and sees that he does not look happy to be there.

"Do you have anything that can reopen five facelifted cases, Brass?"  
"No, I do not know there were more cases, like tonight case."  
"Yes, there are four other cases."  
"That awful, Gil and I have another case that I could use Sara and Destiny help on, but I can't find the two of them anyway, do you know where Sara and Destiny are David?"  
"I tell them to go clock out and then go home to get some sleep."  
"Are the two of them still feeling under the weather, David?"  
"Yes, which is way I had them clock out and go home to get some sleep."  
"That is not your job David!"  
"I know that Grissom, but if you saw Sara and Destiny at the crime scene and see them setting on the break room couch with the eyes close you would have sent them home too."  
"You do not know that David, now I have to call them back into work because Brass's need the two of them to work another case tonight!"  
"Gil's do not call them back into work, I think David was right about send Destiny and Sara home."  
"Is there something that the two of you know that I do not?"  
"Yes, Sara and Destiny run out of the shack twice to throw up and they both have headaches. Also, neither of them looked good when they left the crime scene to bring the evidences to the lab."  
"Fine I will send Nick out to the new crime scene Jim and I hope that Sara and Destiny did not catch the stomach flu from Lindsey."  
"I have to get back to the coroners' lab."  
"That fine David."  
"I have to head to the new crime scene Gil, I will see you later."  
"Ok, I have to go look for Nick anywise."

Grissom stands up and then the David, Gil and Jim walk out of Gil Grissom's office and Gil close his office door behind him, since he is the last one out the door. Meanwhile at the same time Sara is walking into her apartment and Destiny has just walk into her house. Then Sara and Destiny go straight to their bathroom and take a shower. When they finish taken a shower Sara and Destiny put on their bathrobes on and then walk into their bedrooms. Destiny and Sara then lay down on their beds and fall right to sleep.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: 35K OBO

* Made victims names up.  
Chapter Seventeen: $35K O.B.O.  
Gil Grissom and the rest of the graveyard shift gets an early morning call out to a crime scene at the Chase farm house, which is off of I-15. When Gil sees that it is a 420 (Homicide) and that five of the family members were killed along with the four-year-old daughter was found alive hiding under her bed. Gil Grissom's log onto his laptop and does an online search to see if Mr. Chase was in debt to Sam Braun, Gil finds out that Mr. Chase is in debt to Sam Braun. Gil Grissom's log off his laptop and then he stands up. He walks over to his office door and grabs his crime scene kit off the floor by the office door, then he walks out of his office carrying his kit along with the key to suv number two and leaves the lab. When Gil Grissom pulls the suv up to the crime scene, he notices that his team is all ready at the scene. Grissom grabs his kick off the passenger seat and then get out of the suv. As he walks over to his team, Gil Grissom looks at his team trying to read the expression on all of crime scene investigators faces, but all he can see is five tired crime scene investigators.

"I know that all of you are tired and only get off work an hour before the call come in for this case, but I want you to give this case a hundred percent and let finds out who is committed these murder this time."  
"(Catherine, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Destiny) yes Grissom."  
"Catherine, I want you to go talk to Sam Braun and see if he will tell you anything about Mr. Steven, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Chase."  
"Ok, I will go talk to him right now."  
"Good."

Grissom stops talking as Catherine walks away from the group and over to crime lab suv number one. Catherine open the driver side door and puts her kit down between the two seats and then get into the suv. At the same time as Catherine pulls away from the crime scene, Gil who been watching Catherine bring his attention back to the rest of the team.

"Nick and Warrick's, I want both of you to ALS the whole crime scene."  
"(Nick and Warrick) Ok."  
"Sara, I want you to take pictures of the crime scene."  
"Ok."  
"Destiny you are going to talk to the little girl and I am going to start processing the crime scene. Let get to work."  
"(Warrick, Nick, Sara and Destiny) sure."

Grissom, Sara, Nick and Warrick pick up they kit and head into the house. At the sometime Destiny walks over to the little girl, who is setting in the passenger seat of Brass's car and she is staring at the house. Jim Brass is standing next to the girl on her right side. Destiny kneels down in front of the little girl, who stop staring at the house and looks at the lady who is kneeling in front of her.

"My name is Destiny Kessler, what is your name?"  
"My name is Katie Chase  
"How old are you Katie?"  
"I am five-years-old."  
"Did you see what happened to your family Katie?"  
"No, when I heard the person breaking into the house I quietly get out of bed and hide under my bed and stay there until Jim Brass found me!"  
"Did you hear anything that could help us, Katie?"  
"I hear someone say Mr. Chase, you should have known better then to cheat Sam Braun out off his money and then I hear five gun shoots."  
"Was it one gun shoot after another or five gun shoots at the sometime Katie?"  
"I hear five gun shoots at the sometime Miss. Kessler."  
"Is there anything else you can tell me?"  
"No."  
"That fine, you just stay here with Jim Brass for now."  
"Ok."  
"Brass has children service been called?"  
"Yes, a worker from children service is on their way now."  
"Ok I am going to go fill Grissom in on what I learn from Katie."  
"Ok, Destiny."

Destiny stands up and starts walking towards the house. At the sometime Catherine is sitting in Sam Braun office. Sam Braun is setting in the chair behind his desk and Catherine is setting in a chair in front of Sam Braun's desk.

"Sam, How did you know Mr. Steven, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Chase?"  
"Cath, what do you mean how did I know Mr. Steven, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Chase because I still do?"  
"Their families were all killed in the same way each family member was shot in the head, but the killer or killers left the youngest daughter alive in all of the family. I also know that these three men are in debt to you and they could not pay you back the money they own you, Sam."  
"Are you try to say I kill them?"  
"No, but you could have hired someone too?"  
"You have no evidence to link me to the three cases do you, Cath?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Then come back with a warrant if and when you find same evidence that links me to the crime."

Catherine stands up from the chair she was set in and then walks out of Sam Braun. She walks through the casino and then she walks outside to the parking lot. Catherine gets into the suv and then she heads back out to the crime scene. But after hours of processing the crime scene and running through all the evidence from all three cases, they still could not found out who kill the family's. So the Chase case was set aside, just like the other two cases were.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Gentle, Gentle and Sou

Chapter Eighteen: Gentle, Gentle and Sounds of Silence ( Not the same two episodes as seen on tv and made up the address to the house the crime scene happened at.)  
Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Destiny Kessler, David and Dr. Robbins were all at home asleep in their beds when their pager's started beeping at them at ten a.m. The CSI had only been off for work for hour and a half. They all pick up their pager and see who is beeping them and none of them were happy to see that it was the crime lab number or that there is a 420 (Homicide) at 7455 Flamingo road. Gil's team all arrives at the crime scene at the same time, all of the CSI park they cars. Then the six Crime scene investigators get out of their vehicles and grabs they crime scene kits out of their cars, then all six of them walk up to the house. Jim Brass meets the CSI at the front door of the house.

"Good morning CSI."  
(All the CSI) We work nights, we were sleeping when our pager went off Jim."  
"Sorry the day shift is tapped out and the swing shift is all in court today."  
"Jim, just tell us what has happened here?"  
"Gil, a family of ten was killed."  
"(Yawn) How were the ten victims murder Jim?"  
"Sara, each of the victims were shoots through the back of the head and the victims never hear the shoots."  
"Did the killer or the killers use a silencer?"  
"No Destiny, the whole family was born deaf."  
" Do we have the times of death yet Jim?"  
"Warrick, I am not sure what the time of death is, you are going to have to ask Dr. Robbins and David's who are inside taken body temperature right now."  
"Brass how many boys and how many girls are there?"  
"Nick's there are four boys along with the father. Also, there are four girls and the mother."  
"Do you know the children's ages?"  
"Yes Catherine, two of the boys were five-year-old-twin, the next set of twins are girls and they were four years old. Then a set of a boy and a girl twin that where three-years-old. The last set of twins was also a boy and a girl set that just turn one-year-old at nine p.m. last night."  
"The bodies are all upstairs on the second and third floors the killer shoot the mom and dad's in the master bedroom on the third floor, along with shooting the eight children in the boys and girls bedrooms, that is on the second floor."  
"Who called 911, Jim?"  
"Gil, the Intermediate School District bus drive (ISD), called 911 after she got here and the mom was not waiting outside with the five years old, four years old and three years old children. Then she sees both of the parents cars are in the driveway and that all the light was off in the house, which is not normal in the Van's house. The father Mr. Van never misses a day of work or run later and the children are never sick. The bus driver went up to the door and rings the door bell. But when no one came to the door she got a really bad feeling and called 911."  
"How do they hear the bell?"  
"Sara, they feel the door bell, because it is connected to a bell on the floor, which cause the floorboards to vibration and then they can feel the floor vibrations."  
"How do you know that Destiny?"  
"Because my twin Sister Danielle was born with a thirty percent hearing loss in her left ear and completely deaf in her right ear, Warrick."  
"Jim did any of the neighbors see or hear anything last night?"  
"Not sure Gil, I am going to go and asks the neighbors right now."  
"Ok, Jim, team let get to work. Nick and Warrick take the parent's bedroom, Sara I want you to take one of the girl's bedrooms, Catherine took the other the girl's bedroom. Destiny's took one of the boy's bedrooms and I will take last of the bedroom, which is also a boy bedroom."  
"(Catherine, Sara, Nick, Destiny and Warrick) Ok."

Gil, Catherine, Sara, Nick, Destiny and Warrick pick up they crime scene kit and then the six of them walk into the house and start walking up the stairs. At the same time Jim Brass start walking towards the neighbor house to the right of the victim's house. David and Dr. Robbins meet Sara, Nick, Gil, Warrick, Catherine and Destiny half way down the stairs then the CSI looks at the two coroners and the two coroners look at the CSI.

"What time did the victims die, Dr. Robbins?"  
"All the victims die around 10:30pm last night, Gil."  
"Thanks, Dr. Robbins."

Nick, Warrick, Destiny, Sara, Catherine and Gil head into the house and upstairs to the bedroom they are processing. The six Crime scene investigators then start taking pictures of the victims at the scene, so David and Dr. Robbins can take all ten bodies back to the lab. It takes the CSI an hour to finish taking the pictures and collect the trace evidence off of the bodies. David and Dr. Robbins then take the bodies out to the two coroner vans and drive them back to the lab. After the coroners leave the crime scene, the CSI gets back to work processing the crime scene and processing the whole house takes them over three hours. Sara, Warrick, Destiny, Gil, Catherine and Nick found four sets of fingerprints that do not match any of the family members and these fingerprints were in every room in the Van's home. Also, the CSI could not find any bullet cartridges in the children bedrooms or the mom and dad bedrooms. Nick has been outside the house for five minutes now looking for unknown footprint left behind in the yard and he is also looking to see if the killers drop anything when they left the house. Nick's just reaches the back door of the house when he sees four handguns laying on the ground in front of the door. Nick takes a picture of the handguns and then put each of the handguns into an evidence box for handguns. Nick then gets out his fingerprint kit out of his crime scene kit and dusts the back door for fingerprints. Just on the door alone he founds the same four sets of fingerprints that were in all the bedrooms and the rest of the rooms in the house. Gil Grissom walks up to the back door and sees Nick dusting the door knob on the back door and he sees the four handguns evidence boxes stack by Nick crime scene kit.

"I see the killer or killers did not take the handguns with them."  
"No, they did not, which means the handguns were not register to the killer or killers and the handguns mostly likely was stolen from the owners."  
"Did you dust the handguns for fingerprints?"  
"No, I will let Bobby Dawson dust the handguns for fingerprints and the back door and the door knob has the same four fingerprints that were found in all the bedrooms and the rest of the rooms in the house."  
"Have you seen Catherine around, Nick?"  
"No, I have not seen Catherine since she left to go pick up a suv from the crime lab, sorry Grissom."  
"Sara, Warrick, Destiny and I are going to start taking the evidences bags outside, so when Catherine gets here, so we can start loading the suv up."  
"I am almost done here and when I finished I will come and help y'all."  
"Ok."  
Gil Grissom turns around and walks towards the front of the house. At the sometime Nick puts the tape lift over the last fingerprint. He lifts the tape lift off of the door knob and put the fingerprint into the bag with the rest of the tape lift fingerprints from the back door. Simultaneously, Catherine is driving down Flamingo Road towards the house that the crime scene is at. When Catherine pulls up to the house, she sees that her co-workers are all waiting outside with the bags of evidences. Catherine puts the crime lab suv into the park position and then she turns the suv off. She then gets out of the suv and walks over to her co-workers and the bags of evidences, so she can to help load the evidences into the suv.

"Catherine's what took you so long?"  
"Sorry Gil, Greg sees me and starts complain about all the DNA evidences that he has to run for the day shift. Along with saying that he will never get a break because of all the DNA evidences that our case is going to add onto his work load."  
"That sounds like Greg all right, let get the evidences loaded into the suv now."  
(Nick, Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Destiny) Ok, Grissom."

"The six Crime scene investigators get right to work loading up the suv with all the bags of evidences. Twenty minutes later Catherine is driving the suv full of evidences to the crime lab and Sara, Destiny, Gil, Warrick and Nick are driving they own cars to the crime lab. When they have all get to the crime lab and have unloading the bag evidences and check the evidences into the evidences locker Destiny and Gil takes the fingerprints to the fingerprint lab and the two of them are running the fingerprints through AFIS. Sara takes the four handguns to Bobby Dawson to run and at the sometime Nick takes the film to be developed. Warrick and Catherine are looking through the rest of the evidence in the evidence room. Ten minutes later in the fingerprint lab Destiny and Gil look up from the computers and look at each other.

"Destiny, I never know your twin sister has a thirty percent hearing loss in her left ear and completely deaf in her right ear!"  
"Yes she has a thirty percent hearing loss in her left ear and completely deaf in her right ear, but she never let it stop her. She finishes second behind me in our senior class of 1987. She went onto college and becomes a CSI too."  
"You and your sister finish school two years before Nick and one year before Sara did and the four of you are the same age!"  
"Yes I know that, but Nick start Kindergarten at age six during the 1976/1977 school year and Sara start school at five during the 1975/1976 school year and my twin sister and I did our eleven and twelve grade years during the 1986/1987 school year."  
"I get two matches, Destiny!"  
"So do I Gil, the two fingerprints I run belong to a Sam Tim and a Sean Tim there are in AFIS for sent notes to the Van family saying they should not be allow to live because they are disability."  
"The fingerprints I run belong to Shan Tim and a Sue Tim and they are in the system for what you just tell me Destiny."  
"Being deaf is no reason for them to kill the Van family, that just wrong?"  
"I know people are mean, When I was a child my next store neighbor son would always make fun of my mom Helen because she was deaf his Mom and Dad would always say to me that my mom should not be allow to be able to live, because she could not live a normal life. Along with saying no one could understand what she was saying."  
"But people can understand people that are deaf if they take the time to learn sign language or let someone translate what the person is say that knows sign language."  
"Yes you are right about that, I am going to call Brass and told him to put a warrant out on Sam, Sean, Shan, Sue Tim and have brought in for question on the murders of the Van family.  
"I will go fill Nick, Sara, Catherine and Warrick and fill them in on whom the fingerprints belong too."  
"Ok, that sounds good."

Destiny and Gil leave the fingerprint lab and leave Jacqui Franco to gather up all the fingerprints. Two hours later after interviewing the Tim brothers and sisters and all evidences coming back say that the Tim's bothers and sisters committed the murders and now Sara, Gil, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Destiny are watching Sam, Sean, Shan, Sue Tim been load into a prison van, five minutes later the van is driving towards the local prison.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Justice is Served

* Made the names of the killers up.  
Chapter Nineteen: Justice is Served  
Sara, Destiny, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Gil are all hope to get a hot case to work on tonight because its Saturday night and they have only had a hit and run case that was on Monday night. Since then they have spent the last four-nights catching up on paperwork they need to get done and hand in. Gil Grissom walks into the break room and the team can tell by the look on Gil face that they have a major case tonight.

"There has been a 420 (Homicide) at the Las Vegas zoo in the kids' petting zoo. There are fifty dead bodies. Forty-six of the victims are children and four of them are zoo workers. The Zoo was having an overnight for first and second graders."  
"Did anyone live?"  
"Yes Catherine, an eight- year- old girl that was using the rest room, when she heard the shoot she stays in the rest room until she knew it was safe to come out. She then grabs one of the zoo workers' cellphone and called 911."  
"That awful and did you get my request to take time off from August twelfth through nineteenth, Grissom?"  
"I know this case is awful and yes I get your request for August twelfth through nineteenth and yes you can have these days off. Sara, Nick, Catherine, Destiny, Warrick let get out to the crime scene and start processing the scene so will can find out who killed all these children and the four zoo staffs."

Sara, Nick, Catherine, Destiny, Warrick and Gil all leave the break room. Sara, Nick, Catherine, Destiny and Warrick go to the locker room to the five of them grabs they crime scene kits and Gil head out to the suv, since he already has his kit. Two minutes later Gil and Sara are driving the suv's to the zoo. Catherine and Warrick are in the suv Gil is driving and Destiny and Nick are in the suv Sara is driving and in both of the suv, no one is talking. When they get to the zoo all the CSI's grabs they kits out of the back of the both the suv and start walks to the petting zoo, when they get to the petting zoo all the CSI are shock to see the blood pools around all the bodies. Each victim was shoot three times in the chest. Destiny, Sara and Catherine start taken picturers of the crime scene. While Nick, Warrick and Gil started collect evidence, without touches the bodies because Dr. Robbins and David have just get there. It take the coroner about two hours to get all the body temperature.

"All the victims have been dead since eight p.m.  
"Thanks, Dr. Robbins."  
"You are welcome Gil and have you take pictures of the bodies at the screen?"  
Yes we have Dr. Robbins, so you can start loading the bodies up to take all the bodies to the lab.  
"Ok, Sara."  
"Also, Dr. Robbins once you remove the bullet from all fifty victims sent them over to Bobby Dawson in Balletic."  
"I will do that Destiny."

Nick, Warrick, Sara, Destiny, Catherine and Gil work the scene for four more hours before they have collected all the evidence and put the evidence into evidence bags. Along with dust for fingerprints and taking swabs of all the blood pools. When they get back to the crime lab Catherine and Gil's take the DNA evidence to Greg, while Sara and Destiny go to the fingerprint lab and start running the fingerprints. Warrick goes to the coroners' lab and sees what David and Dr. Robbins have for them. Nick goes over to trace to run the trace evidence himself because the trace technician is out sick. Bobby Dawson walks into the fingerprint lab and gets Sara and Destiny attention.

"Sara and Destiny all ten guns use tonight were 357 SIG and better yet the same handguns were use in three other murders at petting zoos in the past year. I have already let Brass know and he has warrants out on all ten of the handguns' owners.  
"Thanks Bobby and are the owners of the handguns Nick Potter, Normal Potter, Nina Potter, Mia Potter, Shawn Potter, Sim Potter, Simon Potter, Sean Potter, Sam Potter, Jim Days?"  
"Yes Destiny, these are the names I get and told Brass."

Sara, Destiny and Bobby walk out of the fingerprint lab. Bobby heads back to his lab area. Destiny and Sara's go looking for their co-workers and found Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Gil in the evidence room. Two hours later Nick, Sara, Warrick, Gil, Destiny and Catherine all had over to P.D. to interview Nick Potter, Normal Potter, Nina Potter, Mia Potter, Shawn Potter, Sim Potter, Simon Potter, Sean Potter, Sam Potter, Jim Days. Who all admit too killing the children and zoo workers at all four zoos. After the team watches the killers get into the prison bus, they all go home to get some sleep.


End file.
